Less Than Perfect
by moony2002
Summary: Instead of getting Lauren to join Glee, Puck finds someone who was a huge part of his life, until she had to move. Well, now she's back and she seems to be just perfect for Glee. But a lot of things change. Full summary inside. Slightly AU! Please R&R!
1. The Spark I've Been Looking For

**A/N: and so, we meet again! :) ok, so this is a new story and I know I haven't updated You Found Me, so maybe I shouldn't be posting a new story, but this was running and running in circles in my mind and it was driving me CRAZY PEOPLE! and I'm working on the new chapter of You Found Me, but since it's about to end, it has to be perfect so hang in there.**

**Now, here's the thing. What if Puck didn't try to make the football team join Glee and didn't get his ass kicked and didn't get Lauren to join Glee? Instead this is the deal: Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt (yeah, so I hated that he left, so sue me) had a really close friend growing up. But she left two years ago, because she moved with her family. Well, now she's back and she might be just perfect for Glee Club.**

**Now, here's the twist. I don't know who this girl is. You get to decide. My original idea was to use a totally new character for this girl. But idk if, well, readers like new characters and well since all of my stories are based on what my readers want (that means you) you get to decide if the new girl is a new character (if she is, you will learn her name in the next chapter) or if the new girl's name is Rachel Berry. (any resemblance to You Found Me is purely coincidental ) I'm kidding, is totally different! so you decide. The thing is, whoever the new girl is, she's totally different from Rachel, she's a little bit like the girl version of Puck. So you be the judges! enjoy - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or We The Kings for that matter.**

* * *

><p>"All I can say is that I didn't steal that soda machine, and if I did, I didn't do it alone" Puck defended himself in Mr. Schue's office.<p>

"Ok, I'm going to ignore that because if I didn't I would be left with ten people in Glee Club and if you remember that's two less than what the Rule Book says" Mr. Schue told him.

"I'm not big on reading rulebooks. Actually, I'm not big on reading" Puck told him.

"Kurt's gone and he's not coming back. We need a new member. Now, I want you to use your madness to recruit a new member. Glee needs you to be its ambassador" Mr. Schue told him.

"More like it's am-badass-ador" Puck said smirking.

* * *

><p>"He said what?" Matt asked him on the hallway.<p>

"He told me to look for a new member for Glee" Puck told him.

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" Mike asked him.

"I don't know, but you're gonna help me" he told them.

"Hey guys" Finn said coming to them. "We're still on for tonight right?" he said a little sad.

"Of course we're still on" Mike told him a little annoyed. "It's her birthday!"

"Yeah, we always go there for her birthday" Matt told him.

"I know. I just didn't want you to forget it" Finn told them. Puck was silent.

"Ok, so see you guys at eight" Mike said as they went they're separate ways.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's been two years" Matt said sadly as they sat on the table of the bar.<p>

"How do you-" Finn started. "Do you think she's like still the same?"

"Of course she's still the same" Matt said with a sad smile. "She wouldn't change for anyone" he said with a little chuckle.

"Can we not talk about it?" Puck asked a little upset. He didn't like to think about that. He didn't like to think about _her_.

"We all miss her dude" Mike told him.

"I know" he said annoyed. "Let's just think of someone who can join Glee! Sectionals are next week" he told them.

"No one is going to join Glee" Finn said. "Everyone hates it!"

"Hey, looks like there's a new band playing today" Matt told them looking at the band preparing on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for a minute" a waitress said standing on stage. "Please give it up for We The Kings" she said excited and the whole bar started cheering for them.

"Hey everyone" Travis said in the microphone. "We're We The Kings and tonight we invited a really special friend to sing with us, and it's her birthday so you better cheer for her" he said laughing a little. "We hope you like it" he said smiling. **[A/N: in case you don't know, Travis is the lead singer of We The Kings :)]**

A girl started playing the guitar and she started singing along with Travis.

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke_

_Fast lives we're stuck in the undertow_

_But you know the places I wanna go_

_'Cause oh oh oh I've got a sickness_

_You've got the cure_

_You've got the spark I've been looking for_

_And I've got a plan_

_We walk out the door_

_You know you wanna just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows_

_And sing it oh oh oh_

_We got all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up, alright_

_At five minutes to midnight_

_We'll see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop_

_And come alive_

_We could pack up and leave all our things behind_

_No fact or fiction or storyline_

_'Cause I need you more than just for tonight_

_You're oh oh oh like air_

_I can't stop my breathing in_

_I'm weak and you are my medicine_

_I won't stop 'til I am under your skin_

_You know you wanna just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows_

_And sing it oh oh oh_

_We got all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up, alright_

_At five minutes to midnight_

_We'll see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop_

_And come alive_

_And when the clock strikes twelve_

_Will you find another boy to go kiss and tell?_

_'Cause you know I never will_

_I think we should strike a match_

_And we'll hold it to the wind to see how long it lasts_

_We could make the time stand still_

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up, alright_

_At five minutes to midnight_

_We'll see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop (and come alive)_

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_Coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up, alright_

_At five minutes to midnight_

_We'll see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop_

_And come alive_

When the song finished everyone started cheering for them. Everyone that is, but four boys sitting at a table with the most shocked looks on their faces.

"Did you guys see what I just saw?" Finn asked dumbly never taking his eyes off the girl on stage. The other three nodded looking at her too.

"It can't be… right?" Matt started.

"But it is" Mike interrupted him.

"It's _her_" Puck said. Out of the four, he had the most surprised look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: song: Five Minutes to Midnight - Boys Like Girls (I just really love that song so.. yeah)**

**sorry is so short, but again, I kind of need your help to continue! please read and review and let me know who YOU think I should pair Puck with :) because yeah, she will be involved with Puck. if you have no idea what I'm talking about, read the A/N on the top! let me know what you think :)**


	2. Beautiful Stranger

**A/N: ok, the thank yous for your reviews are going to be a group thing cause I don't want to reveal my choice so :D THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND GIVING ME YOUR OPINION! you guys rock! :D (just this chapter I swear)**

**so I did make a choice! it was hard and I thought about it for a long time, but I think I made the right decision! and I'm sorry if my decision wasn't the one you wanted :s I did what I thought was best for my story! and I hope you keep on reading anyways :) enjoy - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters for that matter.**

* * *

><p>The four of them could not stop looking at the petite brunette onstage. Like Matt had said, she was still the same. She was wearing her classic worn-out converse, ripped jeans, a loose white shirt and a black long cardigan. Her hair was long and messy kind of wavy and she had her favorite gray beanie. The one Puck gave to her for her thirteenth birthday.<p>

"She's back?" Finn asked dumbly.

"How could she not tell us she was back?" Matt continued.

"Ok, we have to go over there" Mike said getting up.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Puck said getting up too and facing him.

"She's our best friend" Mike told him. "We have to talk to her!"

"Dude, what are you even gonna say?" Puck asked getting nervous.

"Look, I know that you still feel the same about her" he said a little lower so Finn and Matt couldn't hear them. "But, she's here! You should be happy!"

"I don't think she's gonna wanna see me" Puck told him.

"You won't know if we don't talk to her! Don't be a wuss Puckerman!"

"Is her man! Is different with her" he told him.

"I know" Mike told him putting his hand on Puck's shoulder. "Now, out of my way" he said shoving him away. He made his way to the stage and Travis and Hunter turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Hunter asked him.

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to her?" Mike said. "She's an old friend" he said getting a little nervous. _Shit! I really didn't think this through. Maybe she didn't want to see us and that's why she didn't say anything._

"Hey babe" Travis yelled. "This guy says he's an old friend!"

Mike saw her putting her guitar down and coming his way.

"Who is-?" she started until she spotted Mike. "Mikey!" she said a little excited and a little nervous. "Oh my God!" she said putting all her nervousness aside and throwing herself at him.

"Hey doll" Mike said softly hugging her and carrying her downstage. "Happy Birthday!"

Out of the four he was the closest one to her. They were neighbors before she moved. They knew each other since forever. Along the way they met Matt and then Puck and then Finn. But she had always been his best friend. And Mike had been hers. It didn't matter how close she was with the other three, there were some things that only Mike knew.

"Wait, I know you can't be here alone-" she started as she pulled away from the hug. "Matty!" she said excited and went to hug him.

"Hey stranger" he said returning the hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"Hey what about me?" Finn said coming to her.

"Oh my God! Finny!" she said excited like a little girl as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Happy Birthday love" he said putting her down. They all saw her eyes watering a little.

"I can't believe you're here" she said with a little smile. "Wait a minute, where's-?"

"Looking for someone?" Puck said coming her way and smirking a little. She looked at him and a few tears escaped her eyes. She ran over to him and hugged him as tight as she could. Puck would deny it if you ask him, but his eyes watered a little too.

"You're here" she whispered to him.

"_You're_ here" he whispered to her as he ran his hand through her hair. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks!" she said wiping away the tears.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked curious.

"Is a long story" she said with a little smile.

"We have all night" Matt told her.

They went to sit back at the table and ordered something to drink.

"So, since when are you here?" Finn was the first one to talk.

"Since yesterday" she told him.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked her next.

"I uh, moved back here" she told them. But Mike knew that wasn't the whole story.

"With your mom?" Mike asked skeptical.

"Uh huh, she broke up with Bill so we moved back here" she told them.

"What's with the band?" Puck asked her. She could feel a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"They were in my school" she told them. "They dropped out though. They're going on tour and they started here so they could stay with me and mom" she told them. But what Mike heard was something rehearsed and computerized.

"So, what are you gonna do? Are you coming back to McKinley?" Finn asked smiling.

"Um, I don't really know. I mean we're just settling in and everything" she told them. "And well I told the guys that I'd help them for as long as they're here which is at least a couple of more days!"

"Well you should come back" Puck told her. "We actually need you to come back" he said smiling a little. "We need another member for Glee Club! You'd be perfect!"

"Wait you're in Glee Club?" she asked them confused. "All of you?" they all nodded. "You can't be serious!"

"It's actually kind of cool" Finn told her.

"You guys used to laugh at me because I would always sing!" she told them. "You couldn't dance outside your room" she told Mike. "I have actually never heard you sing" she told Matt. "You have two left feet honey" she told Finn. "And you said that someone who sing and dance was a wuss" she finished looking at Puck.

"Yeah, well things change" Puck said defending himself. "And we could really use your help!"

"I don't know" she said unconvinced.

"Come on doll" Mike told her. "You rocked out there tonight and you love singing and music in general!"

"Yeah, but I mean I still don't know what I'm gonna do here" she told them.

"Look, why don't you come by school tomorrow?" Matt told her. "And you can come to some of our classes and get signed up and come to Glee to see if you like it" he said smiling.

"Um, sure that sounds like a plan" she said with a small smile.

"Great, so I'll pick you up?" Puck told her.

"No!" she said a little too quick. "I mean, you don't have to I can get there myself" she told him.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked her. "Any of us could pick you up!"

"Yeah I know, but um, don't worry" she said pulling off her best smile.

"Well is kind of getting late" Matt said. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Um, no" she told them. "I came with the guys so…" she said. "thank you!"

"Ok, so then we'll see you tomorrow?" Finn said smiling. "It was so great to see you again" he said hugging her.

"You too Finny" she said smiling.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Matt asked her.

"Definitely" she said hugging him. "I missed you Matty!"

"Me too! Don't be a stranger ok?" he told her kissing her head.

"Don't think this conversation is over" Mike whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "I'm so glad you're back doll" he said kissing her head too. "Love you!"

"I love you too Mikey" she said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" he nodded and he kissed her head again.

"You sure you don't want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Puck asked her and she nodded. "You have no idea how much I missed you" he told her hugging her.

"I missed you too" she said tightening her grip on his shirt. She could feel her eyes watering again.

"I have to go" he whispered to her.

"I don't want to let go" she said hugging him tighter.

"It's ok baby. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" he said kissing her forehead. She nodded and kissed his cheek. He let go of her slowly and grabbed her hand. He kissed it and then left.

"So, who were they?" Drew asked coming with the guys from the band.

"They were you before I met you" she said laughing a little.

"Did you tell them about the tour?" Danny asked her.

"Um, no I didn't get to that part" she told them. "I'm meeting them tomorrow so I'll tell them then ok?"

"Yeah, just remember we leave in three days" Hunter told her.

"Yeah" she said sadly. "I know!"

* * *

><p>"Is she here yet?" Puck asked the other three in the entrance of the school.<p>

"Relax dude" Matt told him. "She's not here yet!"

"Do you think she's gonna come?" Finn asked them. "I mean she didn't look that excited" he told them.

"She's gonna come" Mike said smiling. At that moment they saw her walking around the corner. "There she is!" he said pointing at her. She was walking over singing to her iPod. They smiled at her.

"Hi guys" she said taking off her earplugs. "What?"

"You're still the same crazy person we love" Matt said putting an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Mr. Schue is waiting for us!"

"Wait, Mr. Schue?" she asked a little nervous. "He hated me!"

"No he didn't" Mike said laughing. "I mean maybe he did when you changed his shampoo when we went on camp. But I'm sure he's moved on" he told her.

"Oh my God that was hilarious!" Matt said laughing too. "His hair was a total mess! And it smelled so bad!"

"Well, I guess I'm not gonna be in Glee" she told them.

"Don't be such a drama queen" Puck told her. "He's the one that made us look for someone. It'll be ok!"

"Yeah, we have to let him know that we found the best one" Mike said smiling.

"So, have things changed since I was here?" she asked them.

"Well, a couple of things" Matt told her. "Coach Tanaka is gone" he started.

"Good, he was creepy" she told them.

"Mr. Schue is dating Miss P." Matt continued.

"About time" she said rolling her eyes.

"And well, then is pretty much the same" Matt continued. "Same people you hate, but also the same people you love" he told her smiling.

"So four people I love" she said rolling her eyes. "Wait, is Brittany still here?"

"Yeah" Puck told her.

"Oh my God! I can't wait to see her! That means five people I love" she said smiling.

Brittany was her only girl friend. Girls didn't tend to like her. Mostly because she hung around with the four hottest guys in school.

"Well, here we are" Puck said stopping in front of Mr. Schue's office.

"Are you guys sure about this?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"Of course we are" Mike told her. "And we're gonna be here with you" he said smiling.

"Ok" she said not fully convinced. Finn opened the door and went inside first.

"Morning Mr. Schue" he told him.

"Good morning Finn" Mr. Schue told him. "Matt, Mike, Puck" he said as the others walked in. "What can I do for you guys?"

"We um, I think we found our new member for Glee Club" Puck told him.

"Really? So fast?" He said a little shocked but a little excited. "Who is it?"

They all stepped aside so that he could see her and she made her way to Mr. Schue's desk.

"Hi Mr. Schue" she said smiling a little.

"Oh my God" Mr. Schue said shocked. "Rachel Berry!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah, so I chose Rachel! :) I just think that a new character maybe wouldn't be that welcome and well I actually counted out of 11 votes:**

**Rachel: 6**

**New Character: 4 (2 of them were split between both of them) and well one didn't really said anything so there you have it.**

**plus, for the ones that wanted a new character, Rachel is going to be a complete new character! I just used the name here! once again, let me know what you think :)**


	3. Good Times Never Seemed So Good

**A/N: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh thank you all so much for reading and liking and reviewing my story! :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - hahahaha :D I'm so glad you liked it! :D I hope I don't disappoint you with the story ;) hahaha I actually thought you'd be the happiest out of everyone!**

**ajunebuga - thank you! I'm glad you liked it :D**

**Talzdarlz13 - hahahahaha YOU ROCK! thank you for being sooo excited! :D and RAchel will tell the truth...eventually...starting with Mike! :) thank you! :D**

**a bit of slytherin - aaaaaahhhhh thank you! :D I'm so glad you like new Rachel! :D and I love you for knowing me and my stories so well! :D of course there's a whole other twist! :D and that's not stalker at all! you just rock and you're just that awesome! :D and yeeees the nicknames are back :D hahahahaha they're a huge part of my stories! hahahahaa :D I'm so glad you like Finn! yeah he's gonna be less of a jerk here! :) but he's still gonna be naive *cough cough* dumb *cough cough* :) I want to be Rachel in my stories too! hhahaha it'll be so cool to hang out with the hottest guys in school! specially if they're as cool as Mike, Matt, Puck and Finn X) I also want to be a part of Glee! hahahaha we have the same dream! :D thank you so much again! :D Peace, Love & Rock & Roll!**

**TwilightGleekxD - :D you already know all I need to say to you! :D I'm just gonna say: PEACE, LOVE, MUSIC, LEMONADE, GRAPES, LEFTOVERS OF BIRTHDAY CAKE, ICE CREAM, BROWNIES, SPRINKLES AND DARREN CRISS JUST FOR YOU! :D you rock!**

**Princesakarlita411 - THANK YOUUU! sooo much! :D I'm so glad you liked it :D and yes, Puck likes Rachel! :)**

**allielovesyou - thank you so much for reading and liking all my stories and for pointing out your favorite parts! :D I'm so glad you liked Puck and Rachel not wanting to let go X) you are the best! :D thank you so much again! :D**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you so much! :D I'm glad you liked it!**

**cloudyinsignia - thank you so muuuch sweets! hahahah I'm so glad you liked it! :D and that it was Rachel! :D thank you so much! you rock! :D love you sweets!**

**Rachel-xox - thank youuu tons! I'm glad you liked it XD**

**MidnightDreamer73 - hello Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! thank you thank you soooo soo much! :D I'm soooo glad you liked it! :D and that you liked the self conscious guys! :D hahahahaha and well that you like the new Rachel! :D hahahaa you liked Mike and Rachel being neighbors! YAAAAAAAY of that! :D and that they're the closest one! and you rock for singing happy birthday to Rachel! :D YOU ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU SOO SOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HELP! :D**

**ok, MAYOR shoutouts to MidnightDreamer73 because she went to a whole new level of being so cool and helping me! :D and ok, I need to ask you (demand) a favor. Please read MidnightDreamer's story! is called Relationships Aren't so Bad! starriiiiiiing...(drums)... Sam Evans! :D and Maximum Ride! is a crossover and is just awesooooome (I sang that part so... yeah) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! It'll mean a lot to me and to her if you read and review! :D I'll post sooner and sooner if you do! :D thank you so much for your attention, enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But I plan to! So, what are we doing tonight Brain? The same thing we do every night Pinky, TRY AND TAKE OVER GLEE! Muahahahahahaha *cough cough* ok, I can't pull that off. On with the story.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Mr. Schue asked a little tense. Rachel wasn't exactly his favorite person.<p>

"I'm back" she said smiling, knowing this fact.

"And you want to join Glee Club?"

"I'm thinking about it" she simply said.

"No, honestly what are you doing here?" Mr. Schue asked again.

"She's serious" Matt told him.

"We ran into her yesterday" Finn explained.

"And she'd be perfect for Glee" Mike said smiling.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry? Is this some kind of joke?" Mr. Schue asked a little sarcastic.

"Not really" Rachel said smiling. "I can tell you a joke if you want, although I'm not really good at telling jokes, then again-"

"It was a rhetorical question" Mr. Schue told her.

"Have you ever heard her sing?" Puck asked him. "She has an amazing voice" that made Rachel blush a little.

"Ok, if you guys say so. Look I have to go pass a test right now, why don't you get Rachel signed up at school and everything and you meet me after lunch?" Mr. Schue said getting up.

"Sure Mr. Schue" Mike said.

"It was great seeing you again Mr. Schuester" Rachel said smiling sweetly. Once Mr. Schue was out the door, she turned to the four guys. "Well that went well" she said sarcastically.

"Relax, Mr. Schue is just shocked you're back. He's gonna come around" Matt said laughing a little.

"Yeah, now come on we have to get to class" Finn said putting an arm around her.

"Let the fun begin" she said not wanting to face anyone.

As they were walking through the halls, Rachel could feel everyone staring at them. She could hear everyone whispering about her. She managed to listen things like 'Is that Rachel Berry?' and 'I can't believe she's back' but she decided to ignore the whole thing.

"Relax, we got your back" Mike whispered to her.

"OH MY GOD! RACHEL!" she heard someone yell and the next thing she knew someone threw herself at her making them both to fall to the floor.

"I can't breathe" she yelled from the floor.

"Ok, Britt calm down" Matt said pulling her off Rachel. Rachel finally stood up and everything clicked.

"OH MY GOD! BRITTANY!" she yelled and now threw herself at her and they fell again. They started laughing hysterically while everyone was looking at them weird.

"You're here! I didn't believe Mike when he told me yesterday!" she said hugging her again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana asked confused at the scene before her.

"Oh Santana, this is Rachel!" Brittany said as they finally stood up.

"You're Rachel?" Santana asked confused. "I thought Rachel was your imaginary friend" she said looking at Brittany.

"No, my imaginary friend is Elmo" Brittany said smiling.

"Well, I'm Rachel" she said laughing. "Hi" she said getting a little nervous. "I come in peace!" That girl was a little intimidating.

"Relax, anyone who is friends with Britt is ok on my list" she simply said.

"Well, thanks" she said still a little nervous.

"Hey Brittany, Santana, in the gym! Now!" she saw Coach Sylvester yelling at them.

"Well, we have to go, but you're sitting with us at lunch ok?" Brittany told her.

"Well-" Rachel started.

"Yes you are!" Brittany ordered her. She hugged her again and then left with Santana.

"Oh no" Puck said as they left.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"I had forgotten about you and Britt together and now you want to throw Santana in there? This could be the end of the world" he said laughing a little.

"Shut it Puckerman" she said hitting him on the chest.

* * *

><p><strong>***Puck's POV***<strong>

I can't get over the fact that she's here. I looked over at her while she was laughing at Mike in the food line. She's so beautiful. I missed her laugh so much.

"This food is like prison food" she said sitting next to me. We all turned to look at her. "Not that I know or anything… just saying" she said looking down. I know my badass baby better than that. There's something there.

"Rachel!" Brittany said excited running to sit next to her with Santana behind her. "Ok, so we're having this party on Saturday at Santana's we have to go shopping to make you look amazing and you're gonna help us with everything" she said excited. Rachel chocked up on her food. This is classic. Brittany dragging Rachel to a party, getting her all dressed up with make up and everything. Not that she needs it. She's beautiful no matter what she wears.

"Ok, calm down" she said coughing. "I haven't been here for more than four hours and you're already making me a party planner?"

"Well, duh" Brittany told her. "You always helped me with my parties!"

"Yeah, but those were tea parties and you always kicked me out for not being dressed appropriately" Rachel said laughing. I remembered that. We got kicked out the first time we were invited. We ate all the cookies and Brittany started crying so Rachel kicked us out. We must've been around six or seven.

"You came wearing Finn's sweater once" Brittany protested.

"You said I had to wear a dress! I couldn't find any dress and that one looked like one" Rachel defended herself. I smiled looking at her. I remember that day. We were at Finn's playing video games when Rachel came in panicking saying that she didn't have a dress to wear for Britt's party. We did the best we could. She looked beautiful to me.

"Hey Puckerman, Hudson, Rutheford and Chang I need to talk to you" Coach Beiste yelled at us.

"We'll be right back ok?" I said kissing Rachel's forehead and getting up with the guys.

*****End of POV*****

"So, you and Puckerman" Santana said smirking. "What's going on there?"

"What? Um- n-nothing" Rachel stuttered sadly and playing with her food.

"Did I pluck a nerve there?" Santana whispered to Brittany.

"Yeah" Brittany whispered back.

"Well, well, well… so the rumors are true" Azimio said walking over to the girls with Karofsky and a few more football players behind him. "Rachel Berry is back!"

"Oh, I didn't know they let animals in the school" Rachel said smiling.

"I bet you missed us babe" Karofsky said winking at her. **[A/N: he is gay in the story. He made Kurt leave. He's just acting people :)]**

"Not much" Rachel simply said. "I mean you all still look like the same assholes to me so, not much to miss" she finished.

"If you want I can show you what you've been missing" Azimio said sitting down. He moved closer to her placing his hand on her thigh. Rachel flinched and stood up instantly.

"Don't touch me" she snapped. At that time, Karofsky came from the other side and put his arm around her waist so tight it was actually painful.

"Oh come on babe, we're just having fun" he told her.

"Don't touch me asshole!" she told him pushing him and running to Brittany and Santana. At least they were a little taller than her.

"Leave her alone" Santana snapped getting up.

"Yeah? Who's gonna make us?" Azimio asked her making his way to them.

"We are" he turned around to look at Finn, Mike, Matt and Puck with angry looks on their faces.

"Get away from them" Mike said with clenched teeth. Puck saw the look on Rachel's face and he immediately went to hug her to him.

"Oh, isn't it nice?" Karofsky said smirking at Rachel. "You all must be so happy that your mistress is back" he said laughing.

"Don't push me Karofsky! You forced my boy Kurt out of here and juvie or no, you're already number one on my list to go all death star on" Puck hiding Rachel behind him.

"Whatever Puckerman" Karofsky said. "Later ladies" he said winking at the three girls and walking away with everyone.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked them.

"Yeah, they were just being assholes to Rachel" Brittany told them a little scared.

"Are you ok doll?" Mike asked her softly. She nodded with a weak smile and turned to look at Puck.

"Juvie?" she asked him.

"Yeah, long story" Puck said looking down.

"I have all lunch" she told him with a little smile.

* * *

><p>"They've been in there for an hour!" Finn said frustrated waiting outside Mr. Schue's office.<p>

"Calm down" Matt told him. "Mr. Schue said he had to help her get signed up and everything!"

"He also told you to go to class" Miss Pillsbury said coming to them.

"We have to wait for Rachel" Mike told her. "Please?" he said making puppy eyes.

"Ok, but if in a few more minutes they don't come out, you go to class" she told them walking away. At that moment the door opened and Mr. Schue stepped outside.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"She doesn't want to join Glee" he told them.

"WHAT?" they yelled at the same time. "What do you mean?" Matt continued.

"She says she's not coming back to school" Mr. Schue told them. "I thought she was bluffing but apparently, she's serious" he said a little worried.

"Can we talk to her?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping you did" Mr. Schue told them. "I'll give you guys some time" he said walking away.

"Rachel" Mike said walking in. Rachel stood up from the chair and walked away from them. She looked a little upset. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" she said not looking at any of them.

"Rach, don't lie to us" Puck said softly walking over to her. "Why aren't you coming back to school?"

"I um-" she said, still avoiding their looks.

"Rach, you know you can tell us anything" Matt told her.

"Yeah, it's _us_" Finn said smiling a little.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks" she told them. "I'm not coming back" she simply said.

"Why?" Mike asked confused. "Are you going to another school?"

"I, uh" she said looking nervous. "No" she said sighting. "I dropped out with Hunter, Travis, Drew and Danny" she said looking down.

"You DROPPED out?" Finn said getting a little upset. He was like her big brother. He was the 'serious' one. Well not that serious, just a little bit more than the other ones.

"Why did you drop out?" Matt asked in a calmed tone. He was the one more like her. He was laid-back and knew there was no reason to get upset over everything.

"I'm going on tour with them" she said still not looking at any of them.

"What did your mom say? Does she even know?" Mike asked her.

"She um- I just um" she started stuttering. She could feel all of them looking at her. "She kicked me out ok?" she said upset sitting down on the corner and pulling her knees to her chest.

"She what?" Mike said softly kneeling in front of her. "Doll, what happened?"

"She just said that I didn't fit in with her new family and asked me to leave" she said with sadness in her voice. "The guys asked me to go with them. I had nowhere to go so I said yes" she continued.

"Wait, you're leaving again?" Puck asked sadly. She nodded not looking at him. "Why? Why don't you stay here?"

"I asked them to come here first and I was going to try to look for a job so, maybe I could stay here but I didn't… so I guess I'm going with them" she said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"No, you're not" Matt told her. That seemed about right. She belonged here. With them. "You have to stay here!"

"Matty I can't" she said still not facing any of them.

These were her best friends. She couldn't face them like this. She didn't want them to see her defeated. She was always strong. They taught her how to be strong and now, here she was, homeless, without a family and without a chance of even finishing high school.

"Yes you can! And you are!" Mike told her.

"I'm living in a place where it rains inside and there are two rooms in it" she told them. "One is the bedroom, bathroom and living room and the other one is the kitchen and the dining room and I can only afford it because the guys are here with me" she finished.

"You're staying with one of us" Finn told her softly. "Rachel how could you not tell us? How could you think we wouldn't help you?"

"I just" she said starting to cry a little. "I just thought you guys had forgotten all about me and well I didn't really wanted to disturb you with me coming out of nowhere but then I saw you and-"

"Rachel" Puck said softly holding her hand. "You know we'd do anything for you!"

"We love you!" Mike told her wiping away her tears. She turned to face him for the first time since they walked in. "I know you better than anyone and I know you want to stay here" he said with the tiniest smile. "Rach you can stay here" he whispered to her.

He saw in her eyes that there was a lot more to this story. But he also knew she wouldn't talk about it right now. Right now, all that mattered was to make her stay. He didn't want her to leave again. If he gets her to stay, he knows he's gonna know the whole story. One step at a time. First step: make her stay.

"I don't want to go Mikey" she whispered to him as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You're not going anywhere" he said hugging her to him. She gave in the hug and started crying a little harder. "Shhhh it'll be ok" he told her as he rubbed her back. "You're gonna be ok" he said kissing her head.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Puck asked as they pulled over at the bar where the guys were.<p>

"Yeah" Rachel said softly. "I'll be right back" she said getting out of the car.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Matt asked her.

"That's ok" she said smiling. "I need to do it alone" she said walking away.

"Hey Rach" Travis said coming to hug her. "How did it go?"

"Um, guys I need to tell you something" she said a little nervous.

"What is it babe?" Hunter asked her.

"I'm um" she started. "I'm going to um" she kept on going. "I'm going to s-stay here" she said looking down. When they didn't answer, she turned to look at them.

"Told you" Drew and Travis said at the same time. She saw Danny paying Travis and Hunter paying Drew.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"We knew you were going to stay" Drew told her.

"We were kind of hoping you came with us, but in the end we kind of knew it too" Danny told her.

"Wait, you're not mad?" she asked them confused.

"Rach, how can we be mad?" Travis asked her. "We knew why you wanted to come here. And yesterday, we saw your face light up when you saw those guys!"

"Specially the one with the mohawk" Hunter muttered. She turned to look at him. "It's ok Rach, we're not mad. We know they're like your family and we understand that you want to stay here" he told her. "We're just gonna miss you a lot" he said a little sad. "Come here you little dwarf" he said hugging her to him and messing her hair a little.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too" she said feeling tears in her eyes.

"Ow come here! Group hug!" Travis said as they all hugged her.

"Don't you dare forget about me when you're rich and famous ok?" she said wiping away her tears.

"We could never forget our lucky charm" Danny said smiling at her.

"Hey, if you ever miss us" Drew said grabbing her hand. "You look at this ok?" he said pointing at her bracelet with a four-leaf clover. They all had the same one.

"I love you guys" she said hugging each one of them again. "I have to go, but I'll come back before you leave ok?" she said and they all nodded.

"You better" Travis told her. "Come by tomorrow at night ok? We're dedicating the show to you" he said smiling. She nodded and hugged him. She went to get her stuff and then Hunter walked her to the door.

"Hey Rach" he stopped her before she left. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find us. We went through a lot together. Don't forget that. We will always be here for you" he said kissing her forehead.

"I know" she said with a weak smile. "Thank you for everything Hunter" she said hugging him. "I'm always here for you too" she said kissing his cheek. When she opened the door, Puck was standing there.

"Hey man" Hunter said. "Take care of her for us ok?" he asked laughing a little. Puck nodded. "Bye baby" he whispered to Rachel who waved back at him.

"Ok, so we talked to our moms and you can stay with either one of us" Matt said as she got in the car again. "So, who is it gonna be?" he asked smiling.

"Right like I'm gonna choose" she said with a little chuckle. "Remember when we were in sixth grade that you didn't want any guy asking me to the dance so you decided I had to go with one of you?" she asked rolling her eyes a little at the memory. "I couldn't choose between you back then, how on earth do you think I'm gonna be able to choose who to live with?" she asked them smiling.

"Well, we'll figure something out" Puck said putting an arm around her.

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Oh my God, honey come here!" she was pulled into a huge hug by Mrs. Hudson as she walked into Finn's house.<p>

"Oh you poor thing come here" she felt being passed on to Mrs. Rutheford. "Are you ok?"

"Wow, look at you! You're beautiful" she heard Mrs. Chang say as she pulled her into a hug. "Oh how are you honey?"

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty? Oh my God we haven't seen you in forever sweetie" Mrs. Puckerman was the last one to hug her.

"Mom, she can't breathe!" the four teenagers yelled at the same time.

"Oh, sorry dear" Mrs. Puckerman said pulling away. Rachel caught her breath and looked at the four ladies in front of her.

"Um, thanks, I'm ok um is nice to see you again, Mrs. Puckerman and Mrs. Chang and Mrs. Rutheford and Mrs. Hudson" she said smiling.

"Oh is Mrs. Hummel now honey" Carol said smiling and showing her the ring.

"Wow, I can't even see where the Titanic hit it" Rachel said looking at the ring. **[A/N: quote from friends :D]**

"Oh Rachel honey come here, you have to tell us the whole story" Mrs. Rutheford said grabbing her hand and leading her to the dining room where they were having coffee. Rachel quickly grabbed Puck's hand so he would follow them and they all did.

"Um, well, there's not much to tell" she said a little uncomfortable. Her mom was friends with them. How was she going to tell them that she just kicked her out? Were they even gonna believe her? "My mom just um" she said looking at Mike, Matt, Puck and Finn. They smiled at her and encouraged her to go on. "She kicked me out of the house and well, I don't have anywhere to go-"

"Oh that's nonsense you have four homes to go to Rachel" Mrs. Puckerman told her without even thinking. _That's where Puck got his sweet side. Although don't tell him I said that cause he's just sweet to me._

"Well thank you Mrs. Puckerman-"

"Oh no honey" Mrs. Chang interrupted her. "Is Carol, Sarah, Miranda and Katherine, remember?" **[A/N: Carol (Mrs. Hudson), Sarah (Mrs. Puckerman), Miranda (Mrs. Rutheford) and Katherine (Mrs. Chang) XD]**

Rachel felt her eyes watering and she couldn't help but let the tears fall. How could her mother not believe her and kicked her out and her best friends' mothers were just so nice to her?

"Oh sweetie come here" Mrs. Rutheford said hugging her. The four ladies started crying with Rachel and the boys just looked at each other awkwardly.

"It's going to be ok" Mrs. Hudson said smiling. **[A/N: I know she's Mrs. Hummel, but is just so you know the last name with Finn and everything so um yeah deal with it :)]** "Look, we can settle this whole thing in the morning, why don't we just order pizza and you all stay here tonight? I know you want to be with her" she told the guys smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson" Matt, Mike and Puck said at the same time. They knew her since they were little. Calling her Mrs. Hummel was just a bit weird.

"Ok, what did we just say?" she said laughing a little. "I'm gonna go order the pizza ok?" she said walking to the kitchen.

"May I use your bathroom?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Down the hall to the left" Finn told her smiling.

"Thanks" she said getting up.

"Oh my God poor thing" Mrs. Puckerman said once Rachel wasn't in the room.

"I know, I can't believe Shelby would do something like this" Mrs. Chang said.

"Did she tell you why she kicked her out?" Mrs. Rutheford asked the boys.

"No, she just said that her mom told her she didn't fit in with her new family and asked her to leave" Mike told them.

"I knew it! Ever since they moved with that Bill guy that him and his family were no good" Mrs. Rutheford said.

"I can't believe all she's been through. Oh that poor little girl" Mrs. Chang said sadly.

"You guys have to look out for her" Mrs. Puckerman told them. "She needs you guys now more than ever!"

"We know mom" Puck told her and the other three nodded.

*****Off to Rachel*****

When she was out of the bathroom, she stopped to look at the pictures on the wall. She saw the picture of Mrs. Hudson's wedding.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she jumped at the sound of that voice.

"Oh, um sorry. I'm Rachel" she said to a impeccably well dressed boy.

"Are you here with Finn?" he asked her.

"Um, well yeah, I mean no, not _with_ Finn but um" she started stuttering.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" the boy said smiling a little. "You're just a stranger… in my house" he told her.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm Rachel, um Berry-"

"Wait, you're Rachel Berry?"

"Um, yeah I just said that" she said a little confused.

"Wow, so you do exist" he said a little impressed.

"Excuse me?" she said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Well, I've heard Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt talk about you all the time. I was wondering when I was going to meet you. I'm Kurt… Hummel" he said finally introducing himself.

"Oh, well hi Kurt" she said shaking his hand.

"Rachel!" she heard someone yell and she saw Finn coming to them. "Oh, hey Kurt. This is Rachel" he told him.

"So I've heard" Kurt said smiling at Rachel.

"Pizza's here" he told them.

"Oh none for me thanks. I promised Mercedes I'd go there tonight. It was great meeting you Rachel, I'm guessing I'll see you more often" he said smiling.

"Yeah" Rachel said smiling and Kurt walked out the door. "He seems nice" she told Finn as they make their way back to the dining room.

"He is. And actually he is the reason why we need you in Glee. He just left" Finn told her.

"Why?" Rachel asked curious.

"Is a long story" Finn told her. "But we have all night" he said putting an arm around her.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Matt said laughing when Rachel walked in the living room with pajama pants and a t-shirt of the Ninja Turtles.<p>

"You still have that?" Mike asked her. They all gave her that when she was like eleven. They saved up to buy it for her for Christmas.

"Of course" Rachel said smiling. "They are the four of you" she said smiling.

"You're crazy" Finn told her laughing a little. "So, are you excited about Glee?"

"Yeah, actually, I am" she said with a small smile.

"Is great to have you back doll" Mike said smiling.

"Yeah, we really missed you baby" Matt told her.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie?" Finn asked. "You get to pick Rach" he said. "Um, Rach?" When they turned to look at her, she was already asleep on the couch. Puck grabbed a blanket and covered her and the guys started watching The Departed.

A few hours later, Rachel woke up. She looked around and got scared for a moment, until she recognized Finn's house. She felt Puck's arm around her. She moved a little and felt Puck tightening his grip. Mike was on her right and Puck was on her left. Finn was on the other side of Puck and Matt was on the other side of Mike. She couldn't believe it. She was back.

"Hey baby why aren't you asleep?" she heard Puck whisper.

"I was just looking around" she told him with a little smile. They looked at each other for a minute but it felt like forever and Rachel cuddled up to him wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. "Would you do me a favor?" she whispered to him.

"Anything for you" Puck said smiling.

"Would you- um would you s-sing to me?" she asked looking down. Puck placed his hand gently on her chin and lifted her head so she could look at him. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Anything for you" he repeated with a bigger smile.

"We're gonna wake them up" she said laughing a little.

"Baby do you remember them?" Puck asked as they heard Finn's, Matt's and Mike's snores.

"Right, I forgot a truck can run you over in your sleep and you won't even notice" she said laughing a little again.

"Come here" he said getting closer to her and he started singing softly to her.

_Where it began_

_I can't begin to know when_

_But that I know it's growing strong_

[He placed his hand on her cheek and gently put her hair behind her ear]

_Was in the spring_

_And spring became the summer_

_Who'd believe you'd come along?_

_Hands, touchin' hands_

_Reaching out_

[He grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers making her giggle]

_Touching me_

_Touching you_

_Ooooh_

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe it never would_

[She had the biggest smile she had in months and she could not stop looking at him. He was looking at her with the look he always did. The look that drives her crazy. She was falling for him all over again]

_Ooooh_

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_Ooooh_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe it never would_

_Ooooh No No_

When he finished she had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to keep on crying, but she couldn't help it. She was so happy.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" Puck asked her seeing her watered eyes.

"I'm actually staying?" she asked to him smiling and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm not gonna let you go ever again" he whispered to her wiping away the tear with his thumb. "Welcome home Rach" he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Noah" she whispered hugging him again. This time, she was going to make sure to never let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so... who do you think Rachel should live with? Mike, Puck, Matt or Finn? my first choice was Mike. but I would really like to know what you think! once again, you decide!**

**song: Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond (that will ALWAYS be Puck's and Rachel's song! :D)**

**ok, a few more things. in my stories, Mike will always call Rachel 'doll' even if it is Puckleberry that's their nickname since You Found Me :) and the guys from the band will be back later on the story! :D they're a huge part of the whole deal that goes on :)**

**once again, please read Relationships Aren't so Bad and you get sooner posts and prizes if you'd like! give it a shot! it's awesome! :D and as I've said before, suggestions, ideas and requests are always welcome... let me know what you think :)**


	4. Picture Perfect Memories

**A/N: hello everyone! sorry about me taking so long but school's about to end so crazy! hahahaha now the thank yous but I won't tell you who won until the story but THANK YOU ALL FOR VOTING! hahaha oh and sorry if you got alerts about me posting this my computer went nuts! this is the last one! :)**

**Princesakarlita411 - thank you so much :D I'm really glad you liked it**

**a bit of slytherin - ahhhhhh! :D thank you sooo soo much! I'm sooo glad you like it! and I also think of Puck EVERY TIME I listen to Sweet Caroline! is just their song! :D aand thanks for voting! I'm just telling you this, no matter which house you can count on a Rachel/Kurt fridnship! :D and I'm soo glad you liked the guys from the band! :D and they will come back! don't worry ;) and you're welcome for keeping doll! how could I not? is their bond! :D always haha thank you soo much! :D**

**ToLoveAgain - thank you! :D I'm really glad you liked it! and yeah there will be Kurt/Rachel friendship! don't worry! :D**

**LivinLaughinLovin4ever - thank you! :D so glad you liked it! :D**

**MidnightDreamer73 - heeeey thing 2! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH nooo my friend YOU are the best friend in the whole entire world! :D thank you soo soo much for helping me and being so patient with me! and you're more than welcome for me talking about your story! it really rocks! :D I'm so glad you're on Rachel's side! she will be in constant arguments with Mr. Schue! :D hahahahahahahha and that you hate Azimio and Karofsky! you helped a lot there! :D hahahahahaha and yeah Rachel's not leaving! :D yaaay for that! :D thank you so much for making me feel like a great writer and a great friend! you ROCK! :D and I'm glad you like the protective boys and thank you for the tip of pointing out the moms! hahaha I'll try to make them funny! :D aaaand yeah Kurt is back! he's gonna be great friends with Rachel! X) thank you so much again you seriously ROCK! love you Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! :D**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank youuuu so much! :D I'm really glad you're liking this story!**

**dogsrock7699 - thank you sooo much! :D I'm glad you like it! XD**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you! I'm really glad you liked it!**

**Talzdarlz13 - AAAAAHHH YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME SOO HAPPY! you already know where she's gonna end up soo hahahaha! YOU ARE AWESOMEE! THANK YOUUU! :)**

**derekandchloe4ever - thank youuu :D I'm glad you like it! thank you so much! :D**

**Billy - thanks for your vote ;)**

**cloudyinsignia - heeeeey my sweet Sweets! haven't heard from you in a while! you know how much you rock and how much I love you! ahahahaha you rock Sweets! :D**

**jesse - thanks for voting! :D**

**TwilightGleekxD - AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! YAAAAAAY FOR LOSERS! :D hahahaha CUPCAKES, BROWNIES, HUGS, GRAPES, MUSIC, LOVE, PEACE, DUCKS, LEMONADE, BIRTHDAY CAKE (I made another one!) AND DARREN CRISS JUST FOR YOU! :D YOU ROCK!**

**LM XD XP - thank you! :D I'm so glad you liked it :D hope you keep on liking it :D**

**Angel JJK - thank you! :D I'm really glad you like it!**

**niccari - thank youuu I'm so glad you like it! :D and I think the same about Puck and her! :D haha thank you again!**

**IsisLes5 - thank you! :D I'm really glad you liked it! :D and you will know why she was kicked out... eventually :D**

**CSIGetteBlue - thank youuuu! :D I'm really glad you like the story! and I hope I don't disappoint you! hahaha :D**

**BAMF - thanks for your vote :D**

**allielovesyou - ok, so I knew it was your review because... well what kind of friend would I be if I didn't by now! hahahaha you're always pointing out favorite parts! but you reviewed anonymously! hahaha so it felt different! hahahaha but anywaaaays... I'm so glad you like the Rachel/Brittany friendship! :D and from Rachel seeing the boy's moms to the end! and Puck singing to Rachel! AHHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! YOU ROCK!**

**Puckleberry3 - thank you for your vote! :D and well, no matter where she lives... you can count on Kurt/Rachel friendship :)**

**ok, so I had 3 anonymous reviews (well, 4 but I recognized one :D) and so to you three also thank you so much for liking my story and for reading and reviewing! :D you guys rock!**

**once again, please read Relationships Aren't so Bad :) it rocks! hahahahaha I hope this chapter makes sense and that you like it! hahaha enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: trust me, if it were for me.. I would own Glee (hey that rhymed XD) but I don't so this is what I can do...**

* * *

><p>"Good morning sleeping beauty" Finn said when Rachel finally got up.<p>

"Hey" she said sitting down and resting her head on the table. She wasn't a morning person.

"Things never change, do they?" Matt said with a little chuckle.

"Here you go doll" Mike said handing her a cup of coffee. She looked up sleepily and took a sip.

"Thanks" she said smiling as he kissed her cheek. "Where's Noah?"

"Getting ready" Finn told her. "We leave in half an hour" he told her. She just nodded.

"So…" Mike said sitting next to her. "We've reached a decision" he told her seriously.

"Did you just quote Tyra Banks?" she asked laughing a little.

"No" he said defending himself. "Whatever you made me watch that show" he told her.

"That's not true! I was watching it and all of you came in and started drooling over the models" she said laughing.

"Anyways" Mike said changing the subject. "You're gonna live with me" he said smiling. **[A/N: Mike won! It was an epic battle! Votes at the end of the chapter :)]**

"I am?" she said smiling. She would love to live with any of them. But she knew Mike was the best choice to go. Mike nodded smiling.

"James' in college and we also have the guest room so you can even pick" he said laughing.

"Oh my God" she said hugging him excited. "Thank you so much" she whispered to him.

"No problem doll" he told her. "Now, go get ready for school" he said kissing her head. She nodded and left. She was almost at the bathroom but she bumped into someone and she fell to the floor.

"Rach" Puck said helping her up. "Sorry baby I didn't see you. Did I hurt you?" he asked worried.

"N-no" she said a little nervous. "I'm ok. I fall all the time remember?" she asked with a little chuckle. And then, she noticed he was shirtless. She spaced out a while.

"Rach?" he asked smirking a little bit.

"Right um, I'm gonna go get ready" she said blushing a little.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so this is your locker number" Finn said handing her a piece of paper. "And here's your schedule" she said handing her another piece of paper. "You have at least one of us in every class" he said smiling.<p>

"Thanks Finny" she said hugging him.

"I'll walk you to your locker, is on the way to mine" Puck told her smiling. She nodded and started walking with him. "So, are you excited about Glee?"

"A little nervous" she said with a little smile.

"Well, I know you're gonna rock baby" he said smiling. "Here we are" he said reaching Rachel's locker. "Mine is just a few lockers away, I'll go get my books and come back for you ok?"

"Ok" she said smiling. He kissed her head and walked backwards to his locker, looking at her and smiling the whole time. She shook her head a little and focused on what she had to do. She opened her locker and started placing her books inside. When she got the last one out, someone closed her locker door for her.

"Hey babe" Azimio told her with Karofsky by his side.

"Well if it isn't Tweedledee and Tweedledum" she said annoyed. "What?"

"We're just admiring the lovely view" Azimio said smirking. "Nice. A bit on the 'crazy side' but, then again, it could come in handy in other places" he said winking at her. Rachel felt like throwing up. "So, what do you say? You, me tonight?"

"No thanks" she said and tried to walk past them, but he stepped in front of her.

"I don't take no for an answer" he told her.

"Take it as you want it. I'm not going out with you" she said getting a little bit nervous and tried to walk past them again but Azimio grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him placing his other hand on her hip. "Ouch! Let me go asshole!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me" he said getting angry. "I don't take _no_ for an answer" he said tightening the grip on her arm. Rachel was really scared but she tried her best to not show it.

"Maybe you didn't hear _her_" Puck said with Mike standing next to him. "She said _let go_" he said with clenched teeth. Azimio let go of Rachel and she ran into Mike's arms.

"Calm down Puckerman" Azimio said smirking. "You'll get your turn" he told him. Puck grabbed him by his shirt and smashed him against the wall.

"If I ever see you near her again I'm gonna kill you" he said furious and he pushed him. Azimio left with Karofsky laughing. As they were leaving Karofsky winked at Rachel.

"Are you ok baby?" Puck asked Rachel. She just nodded.

"Look, if anyone is giving you shit you tell us ok?" Mike told her. Rachel just nodded again and Mike kissed her head.

"Come on, let's go to class" Puck said holding her hand.

"Wow, those are words I never thought I'd hear from you" she said with a little chuckle.

* * *

><p>"So, we're going to the mall tomorrow to buy our outfits for the party" Brittany told Rachel when they were in the bathroom with Santana.<p>

"So, the rumors are true" Quinn said getting out of one bathroom. Rachel turned to look at her with an annoyed look. "Rachel Berry is back."

"Wow, you still look as stupid as you did Barbie" Rachel told her smiling.

"Listen Berry there's only one queen in this school and that's me" she said moving closer to her.

"Oh no, I'm devastated" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Quit it Fabray" Santana snapped a little. "Your rule days are over" she told her.

"You're just jealous cause I'm Captain again" Quinn told her. Santana just glared at her. "So" she said turning to Rachel again. "Don't think for a second that you're going to steal anything away from me" she said with an evil smirk.

"Oh no! I wanna be just like you" Rachel said pretending to cry. "What am I gonna do then?" she said and then rolled her eyes.

"You've been warned" she said leaving the bathroom as Rachel mocked her face and mouthed 'You've been warned'.

"I'm sick of her" Santana said a little mad.

"I'm hungry" Rachel told them.

"I'm Brittany" Brittany said confused. Rachel and Santana. When they walked out of the bathroom, Matt was waiting for them. Santana and Brittany went to put their things away and Rachel walked with Matt.

"Ready for Glee?" Matt asked her. They had decided to not leave her alone for the rest of the day after what happened with Azimio.

"Kind of" she said a little nervous.

"It's gonna be ok. You have an amazing voice blueberry" he said smiling. She laughed a little at that.

*****Flashback*****

"You have to sing" four-year-old Mike Chang demanded to his best friend, four-year-old Rachel Berry. It was the first day of school, and the teacher thought they should sing they're favorite song to the class.

"But I can't" the little girl said terrified. "There are a lot of people in here!"

"You always sing to me" Mike told him.

"But that's just you! You are my best friend" she said still a little scared. "I don't want to sing in front of strangers" she whispered to him.

"What song are you gonna sing?" a little boy sitting on the other side of Mike asked her.

"I'm not gonna sing" Rachel said shyly.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"Because she doesn't want to" Mike got in the conversation.

"Because I don't know anyone in here and I don't like singing in front of strangers" she told him.

"Well, now you know me, so is not in front of strangers and you're the only pretty girl in the class so you must have a pretty voice" he told her smiling. Rachel blushed and Mike laughed.

"You should hear her sing. She has the best voice ever" Mike bragged.

"Rachel Berry?" the teacher said looking at the list of the class. Rachel raised her hand. "Why don't you come here honey and sing your song?" the teacher told her kindly. She looked at Mike nervous and then at her new friend. They both smiled at her and she stood up. She went to the front and sang Somewhere Over the Rainbow. When she finished she came back to sit down next to Mike and the other boy.

"Wow" the little boy said shocked. "You were right" he said looking at Mike. "That was awesome blueberry" he said excited.

"Blueberry?" Mike asked a little lost.

"Her last name is Berry" he told them. "And she's dressed in blue" he finished. Rachel laughed with Mike. And that's how they met Matt Rutheford.

*****End of Flashback*****

"Rach?" Matt said waving his hand in front of her face. "What were you thinking about?"

"The day we met" she said smiling. "You convinced me to sing with like one sentence" she said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I've always had that effect on you" he said teasingly winking at her. "And now, I'm doing it again… blueberry" he said putting an arm around her waist and walking to the Choir Room.

"Oh no! You're not coming in here!" Quinn said getting up.

"Nice to see you too Barbie" Rachel said smiling.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Quinn asked Matt.

"That's why she came back" Matt told her. "We need another person for Glee Club" he simply said.

"Well, then why don't we use someone else? _Anyone _else?" Quinn said annoyed.

"Believe me, she's not my favorite person either" Mr. Schuester said walking in the Choir Room. "But Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt think she's all we need to win" he told her.

"Oh, I feel so loved" Rachel said rolling her eyes as Sam, Artie, Mercedes and Tina entered in the Choir Room. She saw Tina and Mercedes whispering about her but she decided to ignore it. Sam went over to kiss Quinn. "Ow, Barbie found her Ken" she said laughing.

"Ugh, we don't need her Mr. Schuester" Quinn said annoyed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked confused.

"Rachel Berry" she said smiling shaking his hand.

"Like a blueberry?" he asked laughing a little.

"Yeah" she said with a little chuckle. "But only Matty gets to call me that" she said hugging Matt.

"Hey Rachel, I don't think you remember-" Artie started.

"How could I forget the only boy who has the patience to help me with Math?" she said high-fiving Artie. "How you've been Artie? Long time no see" she said smiling.

"Wait are you the girl everyone's talking about?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm famous" she said laughing while Puck, Finn and Mike walked into the room. "And this are my bodyguards" she said pointing at them and Matt.

"Funny" Finn said messing her hair a little. Mike had a bag of brownies for Rachel. She ran over to him and he spun her around.

"You are the best!" she said kissing his cheek.

"We still owe you your birthday present" he said putting her down. Then he went over to sit with Tina, who was glaring a little at Rachel, and he kissed her. Rachel looked confused and turned to Matt, Puck and Finn.

"What the hell? What about him and Britt?" she asked them whispering.

"Yeah, he's kind of with Tina now" Finn told her.

"I see that Finny! And Britt-" she started.

"There's my man" Brittany said walking in the room with Santana behind her. She went to sit on Artie's lap and kissed him.

"Ok, when did I enter the Twilight Zone?" Rachel asked more confused than ever. She pulled Finn, Puck and Matt to a corner so no one could hear them. "I mean, don't get me wrong. Artie is the bomb! But what do they have in common? And well, Britt and Mike! We were working on that! I leave you guys for two years and you ruin it all? You are the worst!" she said hitting each of them in the head.

"He gets a girlfriend and we get hit in our heads" Puck complained.

*****Flashback*****

Six-year-old Rachel Berry was coloring at school with her friends Mike, Matt, Finn and Noah.

"Hey kids" Mrs. Adams said getting everyone's attention. "We have new friend, now you be nice to her ok?" she told them. Then, a little blonde girl showed her head from behind the teacher.

"Wow" Mike sighed. "I think I'm in love" he told Rachel. Matt, Finn and Puck started laughing.

"Shut up!" Rachel told them and they did. Rachel walked over to the little shy girl. "Hi, I'm Rachel" she said smiling. "Would you like to color with us?" she said pointing at her four friends coloring. Well, Puck was really just messing everyone's drawings up. The little girl nodded shyly and went over with her. "This is Finn, that's Matt, Noah and Mike" she said pointing at them.

"Hi" Matt and Finn said at the same time.

"I'm Puck" Puck said whiney. "Rachel's the only one that calls me Noah" he told her. Mike was sighing dreamingly as he watched the little blonde girl.

The bell rang and they went outside. Mike went over to the garden and he picked out a flower. Rachel was standing with the little girl, while Finn, Puck and Matt were throwing rocks at each other.

"Guys! You're gonna get hurt!" Rachel said walking over to them. Mike ran his hand through his hair and fixed his jacket looking like a little ladies' man. He made his way to the little girl and handed her the flower. The little girl giggled blushing.

"I'm Mike" he said smiling. "Mike Chang. I picked out the prettiest flower because you're the prettiest girl in the world" he said blushing. The girl grabbed the flower and giggled again.

"Thank you" she said sweetly.

"Ew" Puck said to the other three. "Chang's the worst!"

"I think it's beautiful" Rachel said with dreamy eyes and Puck turned to look at her.

"But she's a girl" Finn told her.

"I'm a girl" Rachel told him.

"No, you're a blueberry" Matt said laughing. "Here" he said getting the first flower he found and giving it to Rachel. "You're pretty too" he told her smiling and noticed Puck was glaring a little at him.

"Thanks Matty" Rachel said smiling. And that's how they all met Brittany Pierce. And from that moment, they decided she was going to be with Mike Chang forever.

*****End of Flashback*****

"Relax Rach, is not like they're getting married" Matt told her.

"So, now that everyone's here" Mr. Schuester told everyone. "Let's welcome New Direction's new member… Rachel Berry" he said as they all cheered for her. "So, Rachel would you like to sing us a song?"

"Sure. Can I sing Journey" she said smiling.

"Really?" Mr. Schue asked getting a little excited.

"No" she said laughing a little. "Not really" she said and stopped thinking for a while. "Can I sing Bitch?"

"No" Mr. Schue said annoyed.

"S&M?"

"No" Mr. Schue told her again.

"Cee Lo Green's F-"

"No" Mr. Schue told her.

"How about-"

"No!"

"You didn't even let me say the name of the song" she complained and Mr. Schue sighed in desperation.

"Look, why don't you try this song. I was going to use Finn and Quinn, but maybe you and Puck can do a better job" he told her handing her a music sheet.

"What?" Quinn complained but Mr. Schuester ignored her while Brittany and Santana had huge smirks on their faces. When Rachel saw the sheet, she got a little nervous. Puck went to grab his guitar and came back to Rachel's side.

[_Rachel_, Puck, **Both**]

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more_

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

_For me it happens all the time_

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**

**I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now**

[Rachel could feel her eyes watering. All of the feelings she had for Puck were coming back. She realized how much she had missed him and how much she needed him. She looked over at Puck who smiled sweetly at her while he started singing]

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

For me it happens all the time

[Rachel saw Puck's face change when he realized she was on the verge of tears. This song was exactly how she felt for the past two years living without Puck. The only problem was, she had no idea how he felt about her anymore]

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

**I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now**

[Puck kept on playing his guitar, while Rachel tried to avoid his look. He couldn't possibly still feel the same way. How could she let this happen? How could she let the only guy she loved just slip away?]

**I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**

[Puck saw a tear falling down Rachel's cheek and he felt his heart ache. He hated when she looked sad]

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now**

**I just need you now**

_Oh baby I need you now_

When the song ended Rachel wiped the tear away and tried to smile. Puck went over there and hugged her to him.

"Wow, you guys were right" Mr. Schue told Mike, Finn, Matt and Puck. "You have an amazing voice Rachel" he said cheering for both of them and everyone joined him. Everyone except Quinn, Tina and Mercedes.

"Are you ok?" Puck whispered lifting her head. She smiled weakly at him and nodded. He hugged her again. "I know we have a lot to talk about" he told her. "Tomorrow? Just you and me ok?" he said smiling.

"I'd love that" she said smiling a little more. He kissed her forehead and they went to sit down.

* * *

><p>They spent the afternoon in the HummelHudson residence.

"So, anything else happened today?" Finn asked her in the kitchen while they were getting drinks for everyone. She told him about the incident with Azimio and Karofsky. "I swear I'm gonna kill those assholes!" he said punching the table.

"Finny-" Rachel started to say but she got distracted looking at some cookies in the top shelf.

"Rach?" Finn asked her confused.

"Did your mom made those?" she asked pointing at them. He turned around to look at what she was pointing and laughed a little. "Why are they all the way up there?"

"Cause if they weren't, Puck, Matt and Mike would've already finished them by now" he told her. "I can make an exception for you but just you ok?" he said smiling and she nodded excited like a little girl. She loved those cookies. She became addicted to them the minute she tried them.

*****Flashback*****

"Ok, this is the plan" five-and-a-half year old Noah Puckerman planned with his three friends. They had a plan. They had they're walkie-talkies and even had they're faces painted. "You go distract the teacher, and we get the cookies" he said pointing at him and Rachel.

"Do you guys really think this is a good idea?" Rachel asked a little nervous.

"Rachel, we're doing this for the people" Mike told her.

"The people?" Rachel asked confused.

"I saw in a movie with James" he told her. "We're getting the cookies for all the kids, not just us" he told her.

"But we get more cookies right?" Matt asked confused.

"Of course" Puck told them. "Now go!" Mike and Matt walked near the teacher and started fighting.

"Matthew Rutheford and Michael Chang! Break it up right now!" the teacher said trying to separate them.

"Ok, now" Puck said grabbing Rachel's hand. They walked over to the other side of the class and spotted the cookies on a shelf.

"We're never gonna get there! Is too high" Rachel told him.

"I could help you" a small but really tall boy said walking to them.

"Really?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Sure, I could pick you up and you grab them" he told her. Puck got a little jealous of the fact that he was able to reach for the cookies and Puck couldn't. The boy went over there and carried Rachel on his shoulders. "Did you get them?"

"Hold on" Rachel said trying to reach them. She stretched a little to get the bag of cookies and when she did, she fell backwards.

"Look what you did!" Puck said getting upset and helping Rachel up.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" the boy asked helping Rachel too.

"Guess what I got" Rachel said with a huge smile on her face and showing them the bag.

"I cannot believe this!" the teacher said upset. "Rachel Berry! I told you this were for later! And why am I not surprised Noah Puckerman?" she said grabbing the bag from Rachel. "You are grounded. You're staying in here for recess" she told them. "The five of you!" she said looking at Matt, Mike and the other boy too. Rachel, Puck, Mike, Matt and they're new partner in crime sat at a table and the teacher walked out with the rest of the class.

"Why is he here?" Mike asked confused looking at the new boy.

"He helped us reach for the cookies" Rachel told him. "But I fell and that's why Mrs. Mathews heard us and took the cookies" she said sadly.

"Well, she didn't took all of them" the boy said taking out a little bag of cookies. "Here" he said handing them the cookies. "My mom made them" he said smiling. They all grabbed a cookie and tried it.

"Wow! These cookies are great" Mike said excited.

"Yeah, they are the best cookies I've ever tried" Matt said smiling.

"These cookies are awesome" Puck said stuffing another cookie in his mouth.

"Thank you so much" Rachel said smiling and eating another cookie too. "Um…" she said realizing she didn't know his name.

"Finn" the boy said smiling. "Finn Hudson!"

*****End of Flashback*****

"Come here" Finn said carrying her again so she could reach the cookies.

"Thanks Finny" she said kissing his cheek. They went back to the living room and Rachel sat next to Mike who was playing video games with Matt and Puck. "So… you and Tina" she said out of nowhere.

"Smooth Rach" Matt said laughing.

"Hey! I'm just interested to know in my best friend's girlfriend" she said innocently.

"She's cool" Mike said not taking his eyes from the T.V. "We got together over the summer" he said while he was still playing.

"Wow, boys get really boring when they play video games" she muttered getting up to get another cookie.

"So, we meet again Miss Berry" Kurt said as she walked into the kitchen and she spotted another boy.

"Looks like we do Mr.…. Hummel right?" Rachel told him and he nodded. "And handsome guy I don't know" she said smiling to the other boy.

"Hi, I'm Blaine" he said shaking her hand.

"Rachel" she said smiling. "Wow, if every guy in your school looks like you guys I might want to join" she said winking. "So, how was your fancy school?" she asked.

"It was ok" Kurt said with a sad smile.

"You don't sound that ok" she said a little worried.

"Is just…" he said sighing sadly. "I miss McKinley."

"You do? You could do better if you ask me" she said laughing a little, but she saw he was being serious. "Well, if you miss it so much, why don't you come back?"

"I can't" he told her sadly. "Not as long as Karofsky is still there!"

"Karofsky? Dave Karofsky?" she asked confused. He nodded. "What did that asshole do to you?" she said getting mad.

"Well, he was bullying me because I'm gay" he told her.

"Ugh typical Neanderthal" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Did he hit you?"

"He used to push me around" he said trying to end the conversation, but she knew that wasn't the whole story.

"Did you tell any of the teachers? Or Finn? Or Mike? Matt or Noah?"

"I did! The teachers said they couldn't do anything and well, I couldn't ask Finn, Mike, Matt or Puck to like be with me at all times or something" he told her.

"Why not? They do it with me" she said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked confused.

"Well, him and Azimio have been bothering me" she said a little upset. "They say stupid things and all 'You and me tonight baby'" she said mocking a caveman's voice.

"Karofsky?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked confused. Kurt and Blaine turned to look at each other confused. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Hey baby" Puck said coming in the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie" Kurt teased him.

"Ok, don't do that. Ever" Puck said in a serious tone and Rachel laughed. "'Sup Hummel, Hummel's friend" he told the boys. "We were um, wondering when did you want to leave for the show" he said looking at Rachel.

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute ok?" she said smiling.

"Ok, I'll tell them" Puck said walking out of the kitchen.

"Baby?" Kurt and Blaine asked at the same time with the same smirk on their faces.

"Yes, and Mike calls me doll and Finn calls me love sometimes and Matt calls me… well he always calls me something different… your point?" she asked a little annoyed.

"You and Puckerman" Kurt said smiling. "Or should I say, you and _Noah_…"

"Are a long story" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Hey, and don't change the subject! This isn't over" she said in a serious tone. She was about to walk out the kitchen but she turned around. "Hey do you guys want to come?"

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked her.

"Um, to a local bar where some friends of mine are playing" she said smiling.

"Sure" they said at the same time. Rachel went to the living room where Mike, Finn and Matt were still playing video games.

"Hey! Didn't Noah tell you? We're going to the show right?" she asked them.

"Yes we are, relax blueberry" Matt said smiling. Rachel rolled her eyes and decided to go look for Puck. She ended up in the backyard but she didn't see him.

"Hey baby" Puck said out of nowhere causing Rachel to yell and fall. "Oh my God! Rach, are you ok?" he asked helping her up.

"Ouch! My knee" she said holding it up to her chest. Puck carried her inside and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"You are such a baby" he said laughing. "You just scraped your knee" he told her.

"Well, it really hurts" she whined like a little girl.

"Why do you wear jeans with holes all over them?" he said laughing as he went to get a towel to clean her knee.

*****Flashback*****

Five-year-old Rachel Berry was sitting in the swings by herself. Her best friends, Mike Chang and Matt Rutheford were home because they had the chickenpox. She had it when she was a baby, so she couldn't stay with them… no matter how much she whined. When the swing stopped, she felt someone pushing her and she fell to the ground.

"That's my swing" a boy a lot bigger than her told her.

"It doesn't have your name on it" she said getting up.

"I don't care" the boy said. "Go away freak!"

"I'm not a freak" Rachel yelled and the boy pushed her again.

"Hey! You don't push girls!" another boy said coming to them.

"Uhhhh is she your girlfriend?" the other boy asked him.

"No! But you still don't push girls" the other boy told him. "Apologize to her" he yelled.

"No! She's just a stupid little girl" the boy said.

"I said apologize!" the little boy yelled pushing the bigger boy to the ground. The bigger boy fell and he started crying. "Now you'll think twice before pushing a girl half your size jerk" he said grabbing Rachel's hand and walking away. "Who was that?" he asked her.

"Dave Karofsky" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he said as they sat on a bench. "You're bleeding!" he said worried.

"Yeah, I scraped my knee when he pushed me off the swing" she told him and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well, why do you wear dresses?" he asked her.

"Cause I'm a girl" she said in an obvious tone.

"Hold on" the little boy went to grab his backpack and took out a mini first aid kit.

"What's that?" Rachel asked him.

"My mom is a nurse" the boy told her. "She always makes me carry this in case I get hurt" he told her as he placed a bandage on the wound and then, he kissed her knee. When he realized what he did, he blushed and looked at Rachel. "Is what my mom always does" he said a little embarrassed and Rachel giggled.

"Thank you" Rachel told him sweetly. "I'm Rachel!"

"You're welcome" he said sitting next to her. "I'm Puck" he said smirking at her. That's right, a little smirk, from little Puck.

"Your bag says Noah" Rachel said pointing at her bag.

"Mom" he muttered annoyed. "It's Puck" he told her again.

"Really? Cause I like Noah better" Rachel said smiling.

"Really?" he asked a little excited and she nodded. "Well, _you_ can call me Noah" he said not too convinced. "But just you ok?"

*****End of Flashback*****

Puck placed a bandage on her knee and again, he kissed it making Rachel giggle again.

"Thank you" she said sweetly when he looked up at her. She got lost in his hazel eyes and he got lost in her chocolate ones. They were leaning towards each other…

"Hey guys" Mike said coming in the kitchen making them jump apart. "Um we're all ready" he said awkwardly realizing what just happened.

"We'll be right there" Puck said clearing his throat.

"Sure" Mike said leaving the kitchen.

Puck turned to look at Rachel and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her forehead against his. "I missed you so much baby" he whispered to her as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

She wanted to say it. She wanted to say the three words that were the last ones she said before she left. But she just wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. "I missed you a lot too" she said with a weak smile. He kissed her head and they walked out hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so we want to dedicate this show to our lucky charm and the only girl that ever believed in us" Travis said smiling at Rachel. "You rock babe and we're gonna miss you so much! And since is our last show… please come and sing this song with us. You helped us write it after all" he said laughing a little. Rachel stood up, grabbed her guitar and went onstage with them.<p>

"Ready?" Hunter asked her. Rachel nodded.

[_Rachel_, Travis, _Travis & Rachel_, **Everyone**]

She said let's change our luck 

This night is all that we've got 

Drive fast until we crash 

This dead end life 

_Sweet dreams that won't come true  
><em>

_I leave it all for you  
><em>

_Brick walls are closing in  
><em>

_Let's make  
><em>

_A run tonight  
><em>

_Blinded _

_By the light _

_Hold you through forever _

_Won't let you go_

**'Cause if you jump I will jump too  
><strong>

**We will fall together  
><strong>

**From the building's ledge  
><strong>

**Never looking back  
><strong>

**At what  
><strong>

**We've done  
><strong>

**We'll say  
><strong>

**It was love  
><strong>

**'Cause I would die for you  
><strong>

**On Skyway Avenue**

She said don't change your mind**  
><strong>

_Let's leave this town behind_**  
><strong>

We'll race right off the cliff **  
><strong>

_They will remember this_**  
><strong>

_I__t all got so mundane _

_With you I'm back again _

_Just take me by the hand  
><em>

_We're close  
><em>

_To the edge_

_Blinded _

_By the light _

_Hold you through forever _

_Won't let you go_

**'Cause if you jump I will jump too  
><strong>

**We will fall together  
><strong>

**From the building's ledge  
><strong>

**Never looking back  
><strong>

**At what  
><strong>

**We've done  
><strong>

**We'll say  
><strong>

**It was love  
><strong>

**'Cause I would die for you **

**On Skyway Avenue**

Where are your guts to fly 

Soaring through 

Through the night 

_And if you take that last step _

_I'll follow you _

_Leave the edge _

_And we'll fly _

_We're finally alive_

**'Cause if you jump I will jump too **

**We will fall together **

**From the building's ledge **

**Never looking back **

**At what **

**We've done **

**We'll say **

**It was love **

**'Cause I would die for you **

**On Skyway Avenue**

**So what's left to prove **

**We have made it t****hrough**

When the song ended Travis was holding Rachel's hand and then he hugged her and picked her up. Kurt and Blaine were smirking when they saw Puck glaring at Travis. When the show ended, they were waiting for Rachel to say goodbye to them.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, don't cry Rach. You're gonna make me cry" Drew told her hugging her. She said goodbye to the guys but Travis and Hunter stayed with her.

"Hey" Travis told her. "Don't ever forget that we're just a phone call away ok?" he told her in a serious tone and she nodded. "What happened…" he started. "You know where to find us if you need to talk about it ok? Anything you need" he said kissing her head.

"I know guys" she said a little sad.

"Drew and Danny said that, well even if they weren't there… they're here for you too" Hunter told her. "We know it's hard Rach and it just scares us a little that you're staying here alone… so promise us that if anything happens you'll let us know ok?"

"I promise" Rachel said hugging him. "I'm gonna miss you" she said hugging Travis.

"We're gonna miss you too dwarf" he said kissing her head again.

"I love you guys" she said hugging Hunter.

"We love you too babe" Hunter said kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was turning around in her bed. It was raining outside and there were thunders. She hated thunders. After about fifteen minutes of trying to sleep, she got out of bed and went to the room in front of hers.<p>

"Mikey" she whispered opening the door.

"What took you so long doll?" Mike asked turning to look at her.

"Thought you were asleep" she said a little shy.

"So? You always come when there are thunders even if I'm asleep" he told her. She looked at Mike's window. There was her old window. The one she opened almost every night to cross to this exact room. There was a tree that connected both windows, but it was gone. "The new neighbors cut it down cause they said the squirrels were eating the fruit they planted or something" he said with a sad smile. "I kind of always waited for you to come when there were thunders or… well, you know" he said a little awkward.

*****Flashback*****

A little Rachel Berry was turning around her bed. It was a horrible night. Thunders were louder than she had ever heard them. She grabbed her teddy bear. The one Mike gave her for her third birthday. He told her she should think it was him when she was scared and he wasn't there. But it wasn't working. She was really scared. She opened the window and she climbed the tree between her window and her best friend's window. She opened Mike's window and went inside.

"Rach?" Mike asked sleepy when he saw her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like thunders" she said crying a little bit.

"Come here. I've got you" Mike said opening the bed for her. She did as she was told and from that moment, every time she couldn't sleep, she would do the exact same thing.

*****Next Flashback*****

Rachel Berry, now a little older, was lying on her bed. They were fighting again. He was drunk, again. She heard things being smashed and she got scared. She grabbed her teddy bear, and did the exact same thing she did when she couldn't sleep.

"Rach?" Mike asked sleepy when he heard her. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her sad face.

"They're fighting again" she said sadly.

"Come here" Mike said opening the bed for her again. She went to curl up against him. "It'll be ok. I've got you!"

*****Next Flashback*****

An older Rachel Berry was collapsed on the floor. He did it again. He said he would stop and her mom believed him. How could she believe him? After what he did to them. It hurt even worse than the last time. She grabbed her teddy bear, opened the window and went to her best friend's room.

"Rach?" Mike said waking up. "What happened?" he said worried and getting up. "Oh my God!" he said when he saw her face. She had a bruise in her eye and a fat lip. "Where else did he hit you doll?" Mike asked furious. Rachel lifted her shirt a little bit and revealed the bruises on her stomach. "Rachel we have to tell my mom!"

"We already did! When she told my mom, she said it wasn't true! No one will believe me if she's not on my side Mikey" Rachel said crying. He held her close and let her cry on his chest. "Can we just go to sleep?" she asked whispering.

"Yes doll" he said rubbing her back to calm her down. "Don't worry. I've got you" he said kissing her head.

*****End of Flashbacks*****

"What do you have there?" he asked pointing at her hand hidden behind her back. Rachel took it out and he could not believe it. It was her teddy bear. The same one he had given her (well, his family but he said it was from him) for her third birthday. It was old and it was a little wrecked. But it was the same one. "Oh my God" Mike said laughing a little as she sat on the bed with him.

"He helped me in the past two years you know? It wasn't the same but it was all I had" she said smiling at her bear. "And well, his name is Mickey after all" she said laughing.

"What happened doll?" Mike asked worried and he saw her eyes water.

"Something happened back at home" she said softly. Tears started falling down her cheeks but she was calmed.

"Did someone hurt you?" Mike asked a little mad and she just started crying harder. "Shhh it's ok doll" he whispered softly to her. "I've got you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok, sorry to leave you hanging in the whole deal! hahaha you will get the whole thing eventually but it'll be little by little and you can guess what it is... if you guess or get close, you'll win a prize :)**

**songs: Need You Now - Lady Antebellum (beautiful song! and Puck and Rachel made it even more beautiful) and Skyway Avenue - We The Kings (awesome song!)**

**votes: Mike - 14, Finn - 6, **Britt - 5,** Matt - 2, Puck - 2 so as you can see Mike kicked everyone's ass! :D**

**so this was more about memories and Rachel's relationships with the guys! :D on the next chapter, Rachel and Puck's talk... surprise surprise... more Rachel/Britt friendship and Kurt/Rach friendship! more bitches and neanderthals... Sectionals is coming... a little bit more on Rachel's past 2 years and more! hahahahahaha pleaaaase let me know what you think :)**


	5. I Ain't Got The Time To Spare

**A/N: hello people! it's me Mario! :D no, moony hahaha **

**tomfeltonlover1991 - haha sorry it took a little longer but here it is, thank you for all your help :)**

**Princesakarlita411 - thank you! :D I'm glad you liked it! and yeah, she met Mike, then Matt, then Puck, Finn and Britt :D hahaha thanks again.**

**a bit of slytherin - OH MY GOOOOD! :D thank you sooo much! I am soo sooo glad you liked it :D and the flashbacks :D and the protective bodyguards! :D hahahaa and of course, Blaine! :D yaaaaay I got an A+ hahahaha I've never had an A+ before... I think hahaha thanks for that. and yeah, Sectionals is around the corner! :D ahhh thank you so much again, I might need your help for the next bit I think! you rock! :D**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you so much! :) I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Where the plum trees lie - thank you so much! hope you like this chapter too :)**

**Angel JJK - thank youuu! :D and there will be hints on what happened to Rachel so you can all guess before everyone knows :) haha thanks agian!**

**WHatnoww - thank you! :D glad you liked it!**

**ToLoveAgain - aaaahhh thank you soo much! I'm so glad you liked Klainechel friendship! and Mike, Puck and Matt and even Finn! and the flashbacks! hope it continues to be a great story! thank you again!**

**Veronique Ruthven - hope I don't disappoint you :) thank you!**

**allielovesyou - how could I not know your reviews by now? hahahaha AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH thank you so much girl! you are the best! :D I'm so glad you liked the flashbacks! :D and the story itself! :D and Rachel/Britt/Santana friendship! :D maybe she will join the cheerios but I'm not sure hahahaha and I'm soo glad you liked ARtie/Rachel friendship! :D and I also want the guys AS MY BODYGUARDS! FINE SEXY HOT DELICIOUS BODYGUARDS *sigh* hahahaha I'm glad you like the Cherry friendship :) THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEWS JUST MAKE MY DAY! YOU ARE SO AWESOMEEEE! moonylovesYOU, allielovesyou! :)\**

**Talzdarlz13 - aaahhh I'm glad you liked the Cherry friendship! and Kurtchel! :D and Blaine! :D and Pezberry friendship and there's more Puckleberry action here! hahaha THANK YOU SO MCUH AGAAAIN! :D**

**AliceinWarblerland97 - AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I MISS YOU! :( you know everything I have to say to you babe, so I'm only gonna say YAAAAAAAAY FOR LOSERS! and you rock! and you better come back cause I haven't heard from you in YEARS! :D you rock! xoxo**

**LM XD XP - thank you sooooo much! I am soo glad you liked it! and the Puckleberry moments, and the flashbacks, and that you think about what's gonna happen in my story even when you're reading other stories! :D you are awesome! :) hahaha I am honored to be in your top ten stories! :D and I'm glad you liked the Cherry friendship! :)**

**emo nemo96 - thank you so much! glad you liked it :)**

**claudyinsignia - my sweet Sweets! :D you also know what I have to say to you, so I'm just gonna say THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! YOU ROCK AND I LOVE YOU SWEETS!**

**MidnightDreamer73 - hi thing 2! I miss you :( a lot! I know you've been busy and I hope you have a break soon! cause you rock Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! :) love you thing 2! don't be a stranger ok? :)**

**SmilesforCrayons - AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH thank you so much! I am sooo glad you liked it! and Bartie and Puckleberry! :D and Brittberpez! :D hahahaa and jealous Puck hahahaha and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SONGS YOU GIVE ME! and I will use them eventually! hahahahaha and well, I'm thinking you'll like this chapter a little more :D I'm glad you like Samchel buddies and Klaineberry buddies :D hahahaha thank you so much! you are the best :D**

**Th3Sk8t3rG1rl - thank you so much for all your help! :) I'm so glad you liked it! and I hope you still do! :D**

**ok, first, shout outs to tomfeltonlover1991 cause she helped me a lot! and I owed this chapter to her since like Sunday so hahaha and one more thing! I co-wrote a new story with the amazing cloudyinsignia (or as I call it, Sweets) and it's called For The Firs Time! it's posted on her profile so please if you're so kind to read :) thank you! hahaha enjoy - moony**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a dog named Ron in honor of Ron Weasley :)**

* * *

><p>"Morning sleepy" Matt said when Rachel walked downstairs.<p>

"Coffee" Rachel muttered before smashing her head in the table and falling asleep again.

"Or more like grumpy" Matt said laughing a little and he gave her his coffee.

"Thank you" she said sitting up. "Wait, am I at your house?" she said looking around.

"No doll" Mike said laughing bringing her a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you" she said smiling sweetly and he kissed her forehead.

"Hurry up, Puck is picking us up in like five minutes" Mike told her as Matt stole some of her pancakes.

"Hey!" she said poking his hand with her fork. "Mine!"

"Ouch! You're mean woman" Matt said rubbing his hand. Rachel started laughing. "What?"

"I really missed you guys" she said sweetly.

"Does that mean I get your pancakes?" Matt asked her and she just glared at him. "I'm kidding babe" he said laughing. "We missed you too" he said kissing her head.

"Yeah, it gets pretty boring here without you" Mike told her.

"That hurt dude" Matt said pretending to be mad.

"Owww my Thing 1 and Thing 2" Rachel said kissing each of them on the cheek. "Ok, so who are you dating?" Rachel asked Matt who choked a little with the pancake in his mouth. "That's what you get for eating my pancake" she said with an evil look.

"I'm not dating anyone" he said still coughing a little bit.

"You, Matthew Rutheford, the boy who's always flirting with the girls, the one and only ladies' man, are not dating anyone?" Rachel asked him.

"No" Matt simply said. Rachel arched an eyebrow and turned to look at Mike.

"He's crazy about Santana" Mike said not even taking his eyes from his pancakes.

"Dude! That's not true!" Matt argued.

"Santana? Britt's friend?" Rachel asked with a little smirk.

"Yeah" Mike answered casually.

"Dude!" Matt said again.

"Dude, is Rachel" Mike said laughing.

"Yeah, but I don't like Santana" he complained. "And now, Rach won't shut up about it!"

"Whatever you say" Mike said as he kept on eating.

"So, what are we doing- aahh! Jude!" Rachel said excited when a happy beautiful Old English sheepdog, a little older than what she remembered, came running to her.

"Looks like he remembers you" Mike said laughing.

"Oh, I missed you so much" she said playing with him. "You are the cutest thing ever" she said grabbing a pancake and giving it to him.

"Hey! How come he gets a pancake?" Matt asked childishly.

"Because he's the sweetest thing ever" Rachel said kissing him. "Yes you are!" she said as she patted him. "You are the cutest little thing!"

"Well, thank you baby" Puck said walking in the kitchen. "'Sup losers?" he said bumping Matt's and Mike's fists. When he was about to walk over to Rachel, Jude growled at him and started barking like crazy. "Easy dude" he said putting his hands up in surrender. "What the hell? This dog loves me" he complained to Mike.

"Not as much as he loves me" Rachel said smirking as Matt and Mike laughed hysterically at Puck.

"Jude has always protected Rach dude so, I would be careful if I were you" Mike told him smirking. Puck knew, Mike did not only meant Jude. He also meant himself.

_That's weird. I mean I know Mike has always taken care of Rachel more than Matt and Finn. Not me, I mean no one could take care of my badass baby better than me. But he's the only one who knows sort of what goes on with Rachel and me. I mean they all knew about us before she left, but when she did, Mike was the only one I could actually talk to about it. He always said we were going to end up together somehow. But now, he's giving me this break-her-heart-and-I'll-break-your-face look. I mean he did before, but now, is like he really means it. How dare he? How can he think I could ever hurt her? She's Rachel. My badass baby. I would never let anything happen to her._

"I'm gonna go finish getting ready" Rachel said standing up and walking upstairs with Jude on her side. When she was ready, they left for school.

"I call shot-gun!" Matt and Rachel yelled at the same time.

"I said it first!" Rachel told him.

"Nuh uh! I did" Matt argued with her.

"Fine, Noah can decide" Rachel said smirking.

"That's not fair! He's gonna choose you" Matt said childishly.

"Is not my fault he likes me better" Rachel told him.

"No! Rock, paper scissors" he told her.

"Fine" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "1, 2, 3!" Rachel had rock out and Matt put out his hand upwards wiggling his fingers. "What the hell is that?"

"Fire! It beats everything" he said proudly.

"Oh, really? Does it beat a water balloon?" Rachel said placing her hand over his 'fire' and mimicked a bursting water balloon, putting the fire out.

"You are a cheater!" Matt said like a little kid.

"You started it!" Rachel told him in the same tone.

"Things really don't ever change do they?" Puck asked Mike laughing.

"Hey guys" Mike told them laughing. When they turned to look at him, they saw he was already sat inside the truck. "We're gonna be late!"

"Dude" Matt said as Rachel glared at him.

"See what you did?" she said slapping Matt in the arm and they both got in the back of the truck.

* * *

><p>"Hi guys" Finn said when they pulled over in the parking lot.<p>

"Finny!" Rachel said excited throwing her arms at her and he carried her down the truck.

"Hi love" he said kissing her head.

"RACHEL!" Brittany yelled excited dragging Santana with her.

"HI BRITT" Rachel yelled as the blonde hugged her and they started laughing.

"Are they always like this?" Santana asked Finn.

"Most of the time" Finn said laughing a little.

"Ok, so after school, we're going to the mall" Brittany said excited.

"Do we have to?" Rachel asked her.

"Of course we have to!" Brittany argued.

"What's going on?" Santana asked confused.

"Rach doesn't really like to shop… with Brittany" Matt said laughing.

"Can't I just wear what I'm wearing?" she told them.

"No! You can't!" Brittany told her and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Berry, I'll be there too" Santana said laughing. "Britt, we have to go or the Coach will kill us" she told Brittany.

"Ok, see you guys later" Brittany told them. "Mall, today Rachel!" she yelled and the guys started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Rachel asked them. "You're coming too!"

"No, we're not" Puck argued.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me" she said smiling devilishly when the bell rang.

"Well, we have to go" Mike told her. "Math test" he said annoyed.

"We have a Math test?" Matt and Finn asked at the same time.

"Seriously guys? I told you yesterday!" Mike said annoyed.

"You didn't say it was today" Finn told him.

"Yes I did!" he said walking away with them following him, leaving Rachel and Puck laughing.

"I guess we should go too" Rachel said softly and she was going to walk towards the school, but Puck grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him. "What?" she asked a little confused.

"Hi" he said putting her hair behind her ear.

"Hi" she said laughing a little.

"Well, I just didn't get to say hello cause Jude didn't let me" he told her kissing her head. She laughed at him and they started to walk towards the school.

"Don't blame him for liking me better" she said laughing a little making him laugh too. "You're coming to the mall right?" Rachel asked Puck.

"No baby" he said with a little chuckle. "You're on your own" he said laughing.

"Please" she pouted. He laughed a little bit more and kissed her forehead.

"Alright" he said smiling at her. "But you still remember it's just you and me tonight right?" he asked her and he saw her smile get wider.

"Yeah" she said sweetly as he grabbed her hand in his.

"Mr. Puckerman, Miss Berry, so nice of you to join us" Mr. Martin said as they walked in. As they walked over to the back of the class, Rachel heard some girls whispering things like 'Are they holding hands?' and 'Look at the way Puckerman looks at her' but she decided to ignore the whole thing and just focus on Puck.

"You ok?" Puck asked as they reached the last desk.

"Yeah" she said smiling weakly. "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked curious.

"That's a surprise" he said smirking a little.

"You're no fun" she said pouting.

"No, baby. That's not gonna work this time" he said laughing a little bit.

* * *

><p>"Hey doll" Mike said when Rachel walked in the Choir Room with Finn. Sam, Mercedes and Artie were already there.<p>

"Hi" she said hugging him. "You guys are coming to the mall right?" she begged them. They both laughed a little bit.

"Sure Rach, we wouldn't leave you alone" Finn said laughing.

"Thank you" she said smiling and she saw Santana and Matt walking in the Choir Room with Brittany and Puck behind them. Santana was smiling a lot at Matt and Rachel noticed.

"Ok, Mr. Schuester is going to be late because apparently, someone put worms in Miss Pillsbury's spaghetti and she's having like a panic attack" Quinn said walking in with Tina. Automatically, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Mike and even Artie turned to look at Rachel and Matt.

"What?" they both said innocently. They all just arched they're eyebrows at them. "You have no proof" they said at the same time.

"Ok, I am going to ignore that" Quinn said reading the papers she had. "And we are going to go over the list of songs you guys think I should sing at Sectionals" she said smiling brightly.

"And _why_ exactly are _you_ singing at Sectionals?" Rachel asked a little mad.

"Cause that's how it works" Quinn told her in an obvious tone. "Finn and me sing the first song and then you guys come out and help us with the second one!"

"I think we should vote" Rachel told her.

"Vote on what?" Quinn asked her annoyed.

"On who should sing" Rachel told her in an obvious tone.

"Why?" Quinn asked her confused.

"Um, maybe cause we're not backups. We're a club!" Rachel told her.

"You wanna sing?" Quinn said laughing bitterly. "Be my guest" she told her smirking. "But nobody is going to be interested in us if what they're looking at is you" she told her.

"Oh, really?" Rachel asked pretending to be sad. She went over to the band and whispered something to them. She came back to the chairs, whispered something to Finn and he went to the drums, she whispered something to Puck and Sam and they went to get his guitar and she went to grab Brittany and Santana and returned to the center of the room. "Hit it!"

[_Rachel_, Rachel, Santana & Brittany, **Boys**]

_We've been here too long tryin' to get along_

_Pretending that you're, oh, so shy_

_I'm a natural man doin' all I can_

_My temperature is runnin' high_

[Rachel was dancing with Brittany and Santana and the boys were, well, really excited]

_Cry at night no one in sight_

_And we got so much to share_

_Talkin's fine if you got the time_

_But I ain't got the time to spare, Yeah_

Do you wanna touch? **Yeah!**

Do you wanna touch? **Yeah!**

Do you wanna touch me there? Where?

Do you wanna touch? **Yeah!**

Do you wanna touch? **Yeah!**

Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!**

[Rachel walked over to Finn and danced a little with him. Then, she went over to Puck, who could not take his eyes of her and she danced a little longer. And then, she walked over to Sam and started dancing with him without really thinking it through]

_Every girl and boy needs a little joy_

_All you do is sit and stare_

_Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please_

_Run your fingers through' my hair_

My my my whiskey and rye

Don't it make you feel so fine?

Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?

Can't you see we're wastin' time? Yeah

[She saw Brittany dancing with Artie and saw Santana grabbing Matt's hand and so, she went to grab Mike. Mercedes, Tina and Quinn were looking at them not that pleased with anything going on]

Do you wanna touch? **Yeah!**

Do you wanna touch? **Yeah!**

Do you wanna touch me there? Where?

Do you wanna touch? **Yeah!**

Do you wanna touch? **Yeah!**

Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!**

_Do ya, Do ya?_

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!**

When the song ended they all started cheering happily and laughing until they heard someone clearing his throat. They turned around to look at Quinn.

"What about those of us who don't like looking like a total slut while we're dancing?" Quinn asked Rachel. At that moment, Mr. Schue walked in.

"Oh, I don't know, it seems to me even your boyfriend was happy with this performance! You just don't like it cause you wanna have every fucking song for you!" Rachel told her harshly.

"Rachel!" Mr. Schue said mad. "What is going on here?"

"Rachel said we should all vote on who should sing for Sectionals" Brittany said excited.

"Um, I kind of already have the songs here" Mr. Schue told them handing a sheet of paper to Quinn and another one to Finn.

"But how is that fair?" Artie complained.

"Yeah, shouldn't we decide?" Santana complained too.

"Yeah, we're a club right?" Matt told him.

"Actually, Mr. Schue they do have a point" Finn told him getting up. "I mean I love being the lead but Rachel just rocked this song" he said smiling and Rachel smiled sweetly at him.

"And she has the whole attitude to be a star" Puck said winking at her and making her blush.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue Rachel has an amazing voice" Sam told him. Quinn was furious and Rachel just smirked at the whole picture.

"What song?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Do you wanna touch me?" Santana said.

"What?" Mr. Schue said taken aback.

"That's the name of the song" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Joan Jett and the Blackhearts?"

"Why are their hearts black?" Brittany asked confused.

"They're not Britt" Mike told her sweetly.

"Well, I don't think that's an appropriate song for Sectionals" Mr. Schue told them. "But Quinn could sing Joan Jett" he said smiling.

"But it's my song!" Rachel complained. "Blondie wouldn't know rock and roll if it hit her in the face!"

"Shut up man-hands" Quinn snapped at her.

"See? I just gave her a compliment! The name of a great band and she doesn't even know it" Rachel told Mr. Schue.

"Look, we're not gonna have a number where it looks like you want to" she made a disgusted face. "_screw_ everyone in the audience!"

"Oh, alert the media! Barbie just talked about sex" Rachel said smirking. What she didn't notice was pretty much everyone in the room making awkward faces. Specially Puck.

"Enough!" Mr. Schue said annoyed.

"Look, if it's because you don't like me, fine" Rachel told him. "Santana has such a beautiful vintage voice. Did you know that? And so does Noah if you want a male voice. And Brittany, Matt and Mike are the best dancers in the whole world! Sam has a great voice too and no one can rap like Artie. And well, I haven't heard Mercedes and Tina sing, but if they're in the club, they probably have a great voice too" she told him.

"When did you hear me sing?" Sam asked a little confused.

"You were singing while you were walking down the hall today" Rachel said laughing a little.

"Rachel, Quinn is the lead and her voice fits this songs" Mr. Schue told her.

"We can change songs" Rachel continued.

"You don't make the decisions here" Mr. Schue said getting really upset.

"And you do just because you are the teacher? Shouldn't you ask us what we would like to do?" Rachel said really upset too. Everyone just remained silent watching them fight.

"How could I ask you what you want to do if you don't take anything serious?" Mr. Schue asked her. Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt started to get a little upset of how Mr. Schue was talking to Rachel. "You may have a good voice but you don't have the discipline to manage it" he told her. They all saw Rachel's face getting really upset.

"Mr. Schue-" Mike started.

"You come in here like it's just about fun but this actually means something to everyone else in here!"

"Mr. Schue-" Matt and Finn said at the same time.

"If you took the time that you do to make stupid pranks and mess around, you might actually do something with your life!"

"Schue! You can't talk to her like that!" Puck snapped stepping in front of Rachel. "She's just trying to make this what it really is. A club! We're tired of watching Finn and Quinn getting every fucking solo all the time!"

"Yeah, Berry has a point" Santana snapped a little too. "We should get a chance to sing" she complained.

"Ok" Mr. Schue sighted in defeat. "Tomorrow, each one of you bring a song and then you can all vote on the songs and the singers for Sectionals" he said annoyed.

"What?" Quinn snapped.

"You're dismissed" Mr. Schue walked out of the Choir Room glaring at Rachel the whole time.

"This isn't over" Quinn said throwing daggers at Rachel. "You're dead!" she said turning around and leaving. Mercedes and Tina stood up and walked out without saying a single word.

"You ok baby?" Puck asked Rachel hugging her.

"I can't believe Mr. Schue talked to you like that" Brittany said upset.

"Yeah, I'm alright" she said hugging Puck closer. "You guys have to kill it with your songs!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"Come on! Do you really think Mr. Schue is going to let _me _sing?" she asked laughing and they heard the bell rang. "I gotta go guys, but I'll see you later for the mall?" she told Santana and Brittany and left the Choir Room.

"Ok, we're doing something so Rachel sings at Sectionals" Puck said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, she's what we need to win" Mike said.

"But Mr. Schue won't let her sing" Artie told them.

"Then maybe we don't tell him" Matt said smirking. They all turned to look at him and started planning the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on a bench reading a book and all of the sudden; the book was taken away from her and shut in her face. She looked up with a confused look on her face. "Can I help you?"<p>

"Stay away from Mike" Tina said in a threatening tone.

"Is that a voodoo doll of me?" Rachel asked looking at a doll that looked a lot like her.

"Just stay away from him ok?" Tina said annoyed.

"Is that why you and Mercedes glared at me the whole practice?"

"Maybe" Tina told her.

"Ok, listen" Rachel said laughing a little. "I'm not staying away from Mike because he's my best friend. And I'm living with him. Now, I can assure you that I have no romantic feelings whatsoever for Mike" she told her calmed.

"You don't?" Tina asked confused.

"No" Rachel told her. "He's like my brother. And yes, I love him and everything but not like that" she finished.

"But you looked really close to him and Quinn said-"

"You listen to Quinn? Really?" Rachel said with a sarcastic laugh. "Look, I'm used to girls not liking me because of my best friends. Quinn is like the president of the I-hate-Rachel-Berry Club. So, I don't care if you believe me or not, but wouldn't trust her if I were you" she finished.

"Really?" Tina asked her and Rachel nodded. "Oh well, I guess I'm sorry about the misunderstanding" she said giving her the voodoo doll. "Well, I guess I'll see you around-"

"Not so fast" Rachel said standing up. "If you're so into Mike, why the hell were you drooling over Artie in Glee?" she asked a little upset.

"What? I um- what are you talking about?" Tina stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, I saw you when Artie was dancing with Britt" Rachel told her. "Listen, I have no idea what's going on between you and Artie. But, if you hurt Mike" she said getting closer to Tina. "I'm gonna hurt _you_" she said with clenched teeth. "Ok?" she said in a sweet tone and then she walked away motioning 'I'm watching you' to Tina.

* * *

><p>"Ok, ready to go?" Rachel told everyone in the parking lot.<p>

"Yeah!" Brittany said excited dragging her to Santana's car.

"Wait!" Rachel said grabbing Puck's hand. "Aren't you guys coming too?" she asked them.

"Sorry doll, we have practice" Mike told her.

"What?" she asked shocked. "But you said-"

"Yeah Coach just told us" Finn told her. "Sorry Rach."

"But-"

"We'll see you guys later ok?" Matt said kissing her head.

"Sorry baby" Puck said with sad eyes.

"Wusses" Rachel muttered following Santana and Brittany. When they arrived at the mall they hit the stores instantly. Thirteen stores later, Rachel collapsed on a bench with Santana.

"Seriously Britt, we're out" she said dropping the bags.

"I will give you everything that I own if we can just go home now" Rachel whined.

"Excuse me for wanting my friends to look hot for the party" Brittany told them. "Fine, let's just go grab ice cream or something and then we can go" she told them and they went to the food court.

"So, what's going on between you and Matt?" Rachel asked straight to the point. Santana almost chocked on her ice cream.

"What?" she said still coughing a little bit.

"Oh, come on! I saw the way you looked at him during Glee and you went to dance with him" she told her.

"Nothing! Rutheford and I are nothing" she said getting a little upset.

"Ok" Rachel said not wanting to push it, but knowing she was right. "Hey, do you girls think Tina and Mike are for real?" she asked curious. She saw Brittany's face brighten up a little.

"Why?" Santana asked a little confused. Rachel told them about her encounter with her earlier today.

"Really? Well, she did date Artie for a while. Do you think she's only dating Mike to make him jealous?" Santana asked her. Brittany was silent.

"I don't know, but if she hurts Mike, I'm gonna kill her" she simply said eating her ice cream.

"So, how are you and Puck?" Brittany asked her changing the 'Mike' subject. Yes, Rachel noticed.

"Well, I don't really know" Rachel said sadly. "We're going out tonight" she said a little excited.

"What? Why didn't you tell us! We have to get you the outf-"

"No! Britt, I'm sure I can find what to wear in one of the twenty-six bags we have!" Rachel told her.

"Oh, yeah, that's right" Brittany said smiling.

"What's the deal with you two?" Santana asked curious.

"I don't really know anymore" Rachel said sadly. "I'll be right back" she said going to buy a bottle of water.

"What happened there?" Santana asked Brittany.

"They dated before she left. Puck was nuts about her. I have never seen him care about someone so much. I think she's the only girl he has ever loved even if he denies he's ever loved someone" Brittany told her and Santana was shocked. "But then, she left and they kind of lost touch and, when Rachel left…" she started in a serious tone. "I had never seen Puck so sad. He was so broken and that's when he started sleeping around. He pulled this tough image cause he said he never wanted to get hurt again. I don't know the whole Puck version. But Rachel really loved him. I don't really know what's gonna happen now that she's back" she told her. "I really hope they get back together, cause Puck was so happy when he was with her. And they were just so cute" she said smiling.

"Does she know about Quinn?" Santana asked her curious.

"I don't think so" Brittany said a little worried. "But I'm guessing Puck's telling her tonight."

"So, what are we doing?" Rachel said sitting back with them.

"Oh, we're leaving" Brittany said smiling.

"Finally" Rachel muttered exhausted and they went to Santana's car. "Um, why are we over at Finn's?" Rachel asked Brittany and Santana when they pulled over his house.

"RACHEL!" Kurt and Blaine yelled excited. "We're helping you get ready for your date" Kurt said excited.

"What?" Rachel asked shocked. "How did you- Britt!" she said looking at the blonde who had an innocent look on her face.

"Kurt always helps us" she simply told her.

"Why do I think I'm gonna regret this?" Rachel asked a little sarcastic.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked inside the Chang residence all ready for her date with Puck. He had told her he'd pick her up there at eight. It was 7:45. She saw Finn, Matt and Mike in the living room playing video games.<p>

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" she asked them curious.

"I live here" Mike said in an obvious tone not taking his eyes from the TV.

"Yeah, I basically live here too" Matt said not looking at her either.

"I got kicked out of the house cause Kurt said he was getting you ready for your da…" Finn stopped. Mike paused the game and hit Finn in the back of the head.

"Oh my God" Rachel said laughing a little bit. "Are you guys here because I'm going out with Noah?"

"What?" the three of them asked pretending to be surprised.

"You guys are the worst liars ever" she told them. "I'm gonna go finish my makeup and when Noah comes I don't want you guys go all Four Brothers on him ok?" she told them walking upstairs. While she was finishing her makeup in front of the mirror, she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey doll" Mike said sweetly.

"Hi Mikey" she said smiling and he went to sit next to her.

"So, you're going out with Puck" he told her trying to be casual.

"Mikey" she said a little annoyed.

"Rach, I'm just looking out for you" he told her in a serious tone. "I _will_ kill Puckerman if he does anything to you" he told her protectively.

"I know you will" Rachel said with a weak smile. "I don't really know what's gonna happen, I mean I'm a little nervous. What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore?" she asked a little worried.

"Look doll, after you left, Puck was a mess" Mike told her truthfully. "I have never seen him care about someone the way he does about you" he continued. "You guys just have to talk this whole thing out and figure out where you are now" he told her.

"Oh, that's all?" she asked sarcastically. "I know, I just hope things haven't changed that much" she said a little nervous. "Thank you Mikey" she said hugging him.

"You're welcome doll" he said kissing her head. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'll go wait in the living room" she said excited. They were walking downstairs and Rachel stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Rachel!" Finn and Matt stood up really fast to help her.

"Ugh, forget it! I told Brittany I could not wear this heels! I'm wearing my shoes" she said walking in the kitchen to put on her converse with her dress. She didn't care. Puck liked her that way. At that moment the doorbell rang.

Noah Puckerman had the whole night planned out. He rang the door when he went to pick up Rachel cause he wanted her to feel like this was an actual date. Their first date. He saw Mike standing inside the house with Jude by his side and he saw Finn and Matt standing behind them.

"What's up losers?" he asked getting a little nervous. _What do you want from me, I would deny this but between the three of them, they could actually kill me! _

"Come on in, Puckerman" Finn said in a serious tone.

"Is Rach ready?" he asked them.

"Have a seat first" Matt told him.

"Are you guys kidding me?" he asked laughing a little.

"Does it look like we're kidding?" Mike asked in a serious tone too as Jude growled a little at him and Puck decided it was best to sit down.

"So, what are your intentions with our little Rachel?" Finn asked him.

"Um, I'm taking her out for dinner and then, I have a surprise for her" he said still a little nervous.

"What about after tonight?" Matt asked him.

"You guys gotta be shittin me!"

"We're serious dude! We're not letting anyone, including you, do anything to Rachel" Mike told him as Jude continued to growl at him.

"Dude, I'm not gonna hurt her" Puck said sincerely. "I don't know what's gonna happen after tonight cause it's up to her" he told them.

"Ok, I'm ready" Rachel said walking in the living room. "Oh, hi Noah" she said smiling. "Guys! I told you not to do that!" she said noticing that Puck was a little nervous and the other three were glaring at him. Well, four if you included Jude. Puck stood up and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful baby" he said smiling. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" she said smiling sweetly. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Rach" the three of them yelled at the same time. "I want her home by eleven Puckerman! It's a school night!" Mike yelled as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Puck opened the door of his truck for her and helped her in.<p>

"Thank you" she said smiling sweetly. "So, where are we going?" she asked once he was inside the truck too.

"It's a surprise" he said smiling and holding her hand. She felt like her heart was melting. He pulled over at their destiny and she immediately recognized it. "Oh my God" she said excited. They were at the park. This was the park where they met. This was the park where they had their first kiss. This was _their_ park. Puck got out of the car to help her out. Once she was out, he grabbed a picnic basket from the back of the truck. He grabbed her hand with his other hand and led her to their little picnic table in front of the swings where they had met. Puck placed the basked on the table.

"Hold on" he said as he went over to connect two plugs and lighting Christmas lights all over the place.

"Noah" Rachel said with her eyes watering. "You didn't have to do all of this" she told him.

"You deserve it baby" he said as they sat down to eat and started talking about everything. "You _have_ to sing Pink baby, she's your favorite artist and you always rocked it" Puck told her smiling.

"Yeah, I um" she said getting a little nervous. "I don't really sing Pink anymore, or listen to her" she said sadly.

"What?" he asked shocked. Pink was like her role model. "Why not?"

"I don't know" she simply said playing with her food. He grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"What happened baby girl?" he asked concerned.

"Um" she said stopping for a while deciding what to tell him. "My um, stepbrother and I we always used to listen to her" she said with a sad smile.

"You had a stepbrother?" he asked a little curious. She nodded lightly.

"I had two" she told him. "Adam and Dylan" her voice broke a little bit when she mentioned Dylan's name. "Twins" she said with a little smile.

"Older than you?"

"Yeah, they just graduated before I came here" she told him.

"You miss them?" he asked her a little worried.

"I miss Dylan" she said sadly. He didn't want to push the subject, knowing it upset her and that she would tell him when she wanted to. After they ate, remembering all the stupid stuff they used to do as kids, they went to the swings but he sat on the ground in front of her.

"I love this swings" she said laughing a little.

"Me too" he told her smiling. "This is where I met the most beautiful girl in the world" he said making her blush. "I missed you a lot baby" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it. She blushed a little deeper and he laughed, pulling her by her hand and sitting her on his lap.

"I missed you a lot too" she told him burying her face in his neck. She rested there inhaling his scent. She loved it. And his arms around her made her feel so safe.

"I wanna be with you Rach" he said softly. She turned to look at him with a little smile and he placed his hand gently on her chin. "I was miserable when you left. I had never been happier than when I was with you, I know you just came back and maybe it's a little too fast for you but I… I just can't spend one more minute without you" he said looking intensely in her eyes. "I can't _live_ without you baby" he said softly. "B-but if it's too much or-" he was cut of by her kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Has someone ever told you that you talk too much?" she said smirking a little. "I wanna be with you Noah" she whispered to him. "Can we just start everything over? As if it was the first time?" she asked him. He could see the hope in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"Nothing would make me happier baby girl" he said kissing her again deeply.

_Ok, so I know there were some things I haven't told her. But there were also some things, she hasn't told me. So maybe it's just not the right time. Right now, all that matters is that my badass baby is back. And she wants to be with me. I want to be with her. I NEED to be with her. Everything will fall into place. I know that._

After a while, Puck took Rachel home. When they got there, he helped her out of the truck and walked her to the door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" Rachel told him sweetly.

"Me too baby" he said leaning down to kiss her again. They started deepening the kiss, until someone turned on the light on the front porch. Rachel knew that Mike knew they were home and this was his sign for her to go inside.

"I have to go" she said between kisses.

"No, I don't want you to go" Puck said smiling against her lips until Jude started barking like crazy. Puck whined and pulled away from Rachel. "She's coming!" he yelled to Jude and to Mike too. "I'll see you tomorrow baby" he said kissing her forehead.

"Can't wait" Rachel said smiling and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: song: Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah!) - Joan Jett and The Blackhearts (awesome song, awesome Glee version)**

**on the next chapter, more Puckleberry! everyone's songs and votes, a bit more drama (ok, maybe a lot), more Kurt, more Blaine, a bit of Boys Like Girls, more hints on Rachel's past, party rock is in the houseee tonight!... party at Santana's people! **

**now, since this whole story has been based in what the people want... you can help me with song choices you'd like to hear them sing :) for the voting thing and for Sectionals! once again, please read my new story with cloudyinsignia called For The First Time :) it's in her profile! :)**

**thank you all so much for reading, let me know what you think :)**


	6. You Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK! :D ok, I won't even make up an excuse for taking so long! I got it... writer's block! THE WORST EVER! I literally started writing this chapter and it started so awesome and then it hit me... the competition... I had to do the competition! I had the worst time finding a song for everyone! and I did the best I could so I really hope you like it! and if not... well there's not much you can do about it so :P but it starts awesome and then it gets lame :( not my best work but at least is long so you have a lot to read :)**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - aaaaaaahhh thank you so much :D I'm really glad you like it! even if you hate Schue :D hahaha**

**DapperAsADinosaur - first, I love your icon! :D it's adorable! :D I'm really glad you liked it :) thank you so much**

**Princesakarlita411 - um, I'm not telling you who will tell Rachel about Quinn hahaha I won't spoil it for you! and yeah, Tina likes Artie! I like them together better too :D haha**

**Puckleberry Lover - we've already had a conversation about your request :) and I'm still thinking about it, but whatever happens it's not happening for a few more chapters :) hahaha thanks for your review!**

**cloudyinsignia - my Sweets! :D how I love you and how I miss you! thank you so much for everything! you know I love you :D**

**PuckleberryPezGleek - thank you thank you thank you! I'm so glad you like the Puckleberry and Kurtchel and Raine and Pieberry and Pezberry, and **Cherry and Berryford AND even **botherly Finchel! :)**

**patrishis - thank you so much! :D I'm glad you like Rachel's new personality ;) hahaha and Puckleberry and well, again, I won't say when he'll tell RAchel about Quinn :) hahahha **

**Twilight Gleek - thank you so much! :) I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Angel JJK - thank you :D and here it is!**

**a bit of slytherin - YOU ABSOLUTELY ROCK! that is BY FAR the BEST report card I've had in my whole life! :D I honestly wanted to print it out and put it in my refrigerator! :) my mom would've been proud of me :D hahaha thank you soo so much I am so glad you liked it that much! you are THE BEST! :D**

**MidnightDreamer73 - HI MY DEAR THING 2! :D I'm sorry I haven't answered your messages but I just needed to post this! I'll do that next ;) I just wanted to tell you that I've missed you SO MUCH! :D and that you rock Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds but you already knew that ;) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HELP! I hope I don't disappoint you! :)**

**allielovesyou - AHHHHHH you are the best! :D I'm so glad you like Rachel's relationship with the boys :) and with Brittany! hahaha :D and the Puckleberry! :D your reviews always make my day! I love them! and I love you! (in the none creepy way) you rock! THANK YOU SO MUCH! and I'll think about Rachel becoming a cheerio ;)**

**alinah100 - thank you so much! :D I'm so glad you liked it! and well the fact that it's the same but it's different :D and that Matt is back! :) haha I miss him too!**

**LM XD XP - thank you SO much! I am so so glad you liked it! :D and I am so sorry for taking so long to post but I swear it won't happen again! inspiration is finally coming back ;) thank youu so much for liking my story :D I'm so glad you like the Cherry friendship and the Puckleberry moments! :D hahahaha I am so honored to be one of your favorite stories :D thank you so much for that! you really have no idea how much that means to me :) and well, sanity and happiness are never a good combination... just saying :) hahahahahahahaha thanks again!**

**BeccaInWarblerland - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH you already know everything I have to say to you so I'm just gonna say that I miss you and DARREN CRISS FOR YOU! :D**

**Gryffindor4eva - thank you so much :D**

**gleekallie - sorry it took so long :) but here it is!**

**anonymous reviewer (hello) - hi! hahaha I'm glad you like my story and I'm really sorry about the it's is and it things I suck at that! :s so I would appreciate any help I could get :)**

**fightingillini - thank you so much :D I'm glad you liked it!**

**ok, so here it is! I swear to you people I spent the last week in this! it was SOOOOO STRESSFUL! I was really losing my mind! I asked opinions, I read tons of lyrics, heard so many songs (which in the end was awesome cause I discovered new artists) and well, I really really hope you like it! and like I said inspiration is coming back to me again, so expect sooner posts :) I'm also almost done with next chapter of Pretty in Pink (had the same block just need to finish it suggestions are welcome) and also working on You Found Me (takes a lot longer cause it has to be perfect) and in my new story Science & Faith :) now I hope you enjoy this and I'll try to post the next one asap! :) enjoy - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, nobody will ever leave! NOBODY! :(**

* * *

><p>"Mikey! Mikey! Mikey! Mikey!" Rachel jumped up and down his bed with Jude by her side.<p>

"What do you want?" Mike asked burying his head on his pillow.

"Your mom told me to come wake you up" she said bouncing up and down.

"Would you stop jumping?" he asked still not getting up.

"Fine!" she pouted sitting down. "Plan B!"

"What's plan-?" before he could go on, Jude started licking his face. "Aahh! Jude!" he complained getting up while Rachel laughed at him. "Stop laughing!" he yelled throwing a pillow at her.

"Ow don't get grumpy Mikey!" Rachel said standing up and pinching his cheek. "He's snout is completely clean! He just drank from the toilet" she said laughing walking out of the room.

"WHAT! You're dead!" Mike yelled and ran after her but she locked herself in the bathroom. "You have to come out of there someday you coward!"

"Michael Christopher Chang!" Mrs. Chang yelled from downstairs. "That is no way to talk to Rachel!" Mike rolled his eyes when he heard Rachel giggling on the other side of the door. "Now get down here or you'll be late for school!"

After a while, Rachel walked downstairs and went to sit down with Mike on the kitchen table while Mrs. Chang made more pancakes.

"Well, hello again Rachel" Mrs. Chang said happily while Mike was still glaring a little at her. While she wasn't looking, Mike stole Rachel's bacon.

"Hey!" Rachel complained trying to grab it from his hand.

"That's what you get for waking me up with Jude licking my face after the toilet!" he whispered to her as he ate her bacon.

"You gotta admit, that was pretty funny" she said laughing.

"Mmm no, I don't think so" he said grabbing more bacon.

"Hey!" Rachel complained again.

"Oh, guys I hope you don't have plans for today cause your dad is coming back from his business trip and he's so excited to see Rachel, so we're having a family dinner" Mrs. Chang said turning around and putting more pancakes and bacon on the table.

"A family dinner?" Rachel asked excited. She had never had a family dinner, unless it was with the Changs. Or the Ruthefords. Or the Puckermans. Or the Hudsons. But never with her own family.

"Yes" Mrs. Chang smiling. "You can invite Tina, so maybe we can finally meet her" she said looking at Mike who rolled his eyes. When she turned around again, Rachel stole Mike's bacon.

"Hey!" he complained.

"You started it" she whispered smirking to him.

"Why the hell are you so happy this morning! You're not a morning person" he told her annoyed.

"No reason" she said widening her eyes and pointing at his mom with her head. She still hadn't told Mrs. Chang about her and Puck because she knew she would worry thinking it was too soon. Mike looked at her confused and she mouthed: 'She doesn't know about Noah.'

"What?" Mike whispered and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't know about Noah" she whispered a little louder.

"What?" Mike said pretending to still not hear her.

"Mike!" Rachel said annoyed.

"Oh" Mike said smirking. "Hey mom, can Rachel invite Puck tonight?" he said smirking at Rachel who saw him with a death glare.

"Why would she invite-?" Mrs. Chang said turning around and saw the blush on Rachel's cheeks. "Rachel?" she asked smiling. "Are you dating Noah Puckerman?"

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower" Mike said getting up while Rachel was throwing daggers at him and Mrs. Chang sat next to Rachel. When Mike was behind Mrs. Chang and she couldn't look at him, he did a victory dance mocking Rachel and left upstairs.

"Well?" Mrs. Chang asked Rachel again.

"Um, well, I um" she said getting nervous. "Kind of?"

"Since when? I mean, you just came back" Mrs. Chang said a little confused.

"Well, I had a date with him last night and he asked me if I wanted to get back together-"

"Back together?" Mrs. Chang asked even more confused.

"Um, yeah we kind of dated before I left" Rachel told her. She didn't really feel comfortable having this conversation. She never had conversations like this with her own mother. Let alone with her best friend's mother. "And well, he said he wanted to be with me and I really, really want to be with him, so um, we got back together" she said smiling.

"Well that's great dear" Mrs. Chang said smiling. "I mean, Noah is an incredibly handsome and nice young man and we've known him forever. And if you're happy we're more than happy for you" she said smiling.

"Thank you" Rachel said sweetly sighting in relief thinking this was over.

"But, Rachel, honey I just want you to know that, well, I know maybe you didn't talk about this things with your mother but honey, every girl needs a mother to talk to and now you're part of the family so I really want you to know that if you need to talk about anything, you can talk to me. You know that right?" she said smiling.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Chang" she said smiling politely.

"Oh honey I just said you're part of this family, so it's either aunt Kate, like when you were little, or mom, you choose but no Mrs. Chang" she told her smiling sweetly.

"Um, well thanks aunt Kate" she said smiling. Is not like this was new to her. Mrs. Chang had always been the closest thing she had to a mother. She took care of her more than her own mother did. But still, calling her mom would be like stealing her from Mike.

"You're welcome honey" she said hugging her. "Now" she said pulling away from her. "If you're planning on being sexually active with Noah, you're gonna have to be careful" she continued.

"W-what?" Rachel asked blushing furiously. She did not want to have this conversation with Mrs. Chang.

"Oh, honey I told you, you have to talk about this to someone. I know I can't stop you from making your own decisions, but at least I want you to be careful" Mrs. Chang said as she kept on going having 'The Talk' with her, Rachel flushing deeper and deeper while she told her all about birth control and contraceptives.

* * *

><p>"Shut up! It's not funny!" Rachel said hitting Mike on the arm while him and Matt laughed hysterically at her as they drove to school. "Stop laughing you idiots! It was SO embarrassing!" she yelled at them.<p>

"Oh, come on babe it couldn't have been that bad" Matt managed to say between laughs.

"She wanted to get out a banana and show me how to put on a condom!" she said glaring at Mike. That caused both of them to burst out laughing even harder.

"Ok, this shit is priceless" Mike said wiping away his tears as Matt pulled over in the parking lot.

"You guys are such jerks!" Rachel said getting out of the car.

"Oh, come on doll! We're just messing with you" Mike said getting out of the car with Matt and following her.

"Yeah, you know you love us" Matt said smirking.

"No! Get away from me" she said running towards Finn and hugging him. "Finny!"

"Hi love, what's wrong?" he asked confused.

"They're being mean to me!" Rachel said childishly pointing at Mike and Matt.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Matt said laughing.

"Yeah, she's just mad because she had a sex talk with my mom" Mike said laughing.

"You what?" Finn asked laughing a little bit too. "Why?"

"Ugh shut up all of you! You guys suck!" Rachel said pouting.

"RACHEL!" Brittany said running towards her. "Hi guys" she said sweetly to them.

"Hey Britt" they all said at the same time.

"You HAVE to tell me all about last night" she told Rachel smiling.

"Oh yeah! You have to tell us too" Matt told her.

"Well, _you_ don't get anything" she said sticking her tongue out to Mike, Matt and Finn as she walked away with Brittany.

"Well?" Brittany asked excited.

"We're back together!" Rachel said smiling.

"Oh my God!" Brittany squealed excited and hugged Rachel. "This is so cool! You guys are the cutest couple ever!"

"What's going on here?" Santana asked curious walking over to them.

"Rachel and Puck are together again!" Brittany said excited.

"Really? Cool" Santana said smiling at her. "Congrats Berry!"

"Thanks" Rachel said smiling.

"Santana! Brittany! Gym now!" Coach Sylvester yelled at them.

"Well, we'll see you later you have to tell us everything!" Brittany said hugging her again. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Britt" Rachel said hugging her back. "I'll see you later girls!"

"See ya Berry" Santana said as they walked away and she made her way to her locker. While she was grabbing her books she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist and she smiled to herself.

"How's the most beautiful girl in the world today?" she heard Puck saying burying his face on her neck.

"Well" she said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just saw Brittany and she seemed fine" she said laughing a little.

"Very funny" Puck said kissing her lips. "Hi baby."

"Hi baby" she said looking up dreamingly at him.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies tonight?" Puck said not letting go of her.

"Oh, um, about that" Rachel said looking down. "I have a family dinner. Well, _we_ have a family dinner" she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little confused.

"Um, well, Mike's dad is coming back today from his business trip so aunt Kate said we were going to have a family dinner and she told Mike that he could invite Tina because they don't know her and well, Mike told her we were dating and she said you should come too" she said really quickly.

"So, technically I'm gonna have dinner with your family? I'm-I'm gonna meet your parents?" he said a little nervous. He did not do well with parents. Even if they were Mike's parents and he had known them since forever.

"Noah! It's Mike! And you've known Mr. and Mrs. Chang since you were five!" Rachel said laughing a little at his nervousness. "But, I guess you could say that" she said smiling. "I was kind of nervous at first but, isn't it great? I mean, my mom never even cared what I did and aunt Kate has a whole family dinner and everything" she said smiling excited. Puck could not say no to her after seeing her excitement, not only about the dinner but also about having a family again.

"Well, then you can count me in baby girl" he said leaning down to kiss her again deeper when the bell rang.

"Ugh I officially hate school" Rachel whined.

"Yeah me too" Puck said giving her another peck on the lips.

"Watch those hands Puckerman" Mike said coming towards them with Finn and he threw a football, hitting Puck on the head.

"Dude!" Puck said turning around.

"Mikey!" Rachel said rolling her eyes and grabbing the football.

"Do I need to remind you the little talk you had today-" he started to say but Rachel cut him off by hitting him on the stomach with the football.

"Listen to me Michael Chang" Rachel whispered threateningly at him. "You say one word to Noah about my talk with your mom, and I swear James is going to be the only one able to carry on your family name" she said with death eyes before turning sweet again. "Ok?"

"Yes ma'am " Mike said scared. It didn't matter that she was smaller than any of them; they were still scared of her when she was mad.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked Finn confused.

"No idea dude" Finn said confused too when they heard the second bell ring. "Come on Rach, you're with me now" Finn said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Bye Noah, bye Mikey" Rachel said smiling walking away with Finn.

"Bye babe" Puck yelled and they started walking in the opposite direction. "So, I'm coming over to your house tonight" he told Mike punching him in the arm.

"Dude! What the hell?" Mike whined.

"You hit me with a ball! And you made your mom invite me to your house! You know I suck with parents!"

"Yeah I know" Mike said laughing. "You could've said no."

"I know but" Puck sighed. "Rachel was so excited about it. I couldn't say no to her."

"You're a wuss Puckerman" Mike said laughing.

"I'm serious dude! She's just like excited to have a family again" he said getting serious.

"I know" Mike said a little sad when they arrived at their class.

* * *

><p>After her first class, Rachel was supposed to meet Matt at his locker. They both had free period so she went to put her things away. While she was walking towards Matt's locker (assuming she remembered the way) she saw Quinn, Tina and Mercedes coming her way and be fore she knew it, a blue slushie was thrown at her.<p>

"What the fuck!" she yelled furious. She could hear the girls laughing but when she opened her eyes, the trio was nowhere in sight.

"Rachel?" she heard Sam coming her way. "Are you ok?"

"What the fuck is their problem?" Rachel yelled furious looking for them.

"Who? Who did it?" he said between clenched teeth.

"Who do you think? Stupid Barbie, Mercedes and Tina!" she said getting mad.

"What? Quinn?" Sam asked surprised.

"Oh right, I forgot you're her Ken" she said rolling her eyes a little.

"Wait! Are you sure it was them? I mean, they're in Glee" he said confused.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well, the ones that do it are the football players, hockey players or some cheerios-" Sam started.

"What do you mean 'the ones that do it'?" she asked confused. "How often does this happen?"

"Slushie facials? All the time" Sam said sighting. "To us gleeks anyways. I guess we should've warned you before you joined, but it hasn't really been that bad lately and, well, I figured, since Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt are always with you, they wouldn't dare to touch you" he told her.

"Slushie facials? Gleeks? What the hell are you talking about?" Rachel said more confused than ever.

"Look, why don't I um, explain it to you while we help you get cleaned up ok?" he told her a little awkward of the fact that the one who started this, was Puck.

"Alright" she said softly. She didn't know Sam, but he seemed like a descent guy and well, she was freezing. While they were walking towards the nearest bathroom, they saw Matt by his locker.

"Hey blueberry, I was starting to get worried- wait" he stopped when he saw her. "Why do you look like an _actual_ blueberry?" he asked getting a little mad.

"His girlfriend threw a fucking slushie at me!" Rachel said pointing at Sam.

"You're not sure it was her" Sam said not wanting to believe that Quinn would do something like that.

"I saw a blonde cheerio!"

"There are like ten blonde cheerios" Sam told her.

"Look pretty boy! It was her ok? I saw a blonde cheerio, a goth girl with blue hair, and a girl dressed all over the top!"

"Wait! Tina? And Mercedes? Rach, are you sure?" Matt asked her.

"YES I'M SURE!" she yelled frustrated. "Now, can you help me? I'm fucking freezing!" she said shivering. Matt took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Yeah, let's go" Matt went to the locker room to grab a shirt she could borrow while Rachel and Sam walked to the nearest bathroom.

"So?" she asked while she was washing her hair. "What's the explanation for the slushie facial?"

"Well, it became a tradition for the jocks and some cheerios to slushie the people who were in Glee. They used to do it all the time, until Puck, Mike, Finn, Matt, Britt, Santana and Quinn joined. They even got slushied at least once, until Finn, Matt, Puck, Mike and I made it stop a little" Sam explained.

"What the fuck is wrong with this school?" Rachel asked to no one in particular.

"So many things" Sam muttered.

"Starting with your girlfriend" Rachel said without really thinking.

"Yeah? You're the one to talk! Your friends were the ones who started it" Sam told her.

"What?"

"Puck, to be exact" Sam told her.

"Noah would never do that" Rachel said laughing a little. At that moment, Matt came in.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you ask Matt?" Sam told her.

"Ask me what?" he asked confused.

"Please tell me that you never threw a slushie at anyone" she told him. Matt blushed and looked down. "Matthew James Rutheford!"

"Fine! I never threw a slushie at anyone!" Matt defended himself. "I swear Rach!" he said looking at her. Rachel knew he was telling the truth.

"Any of you?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. She knew there was still something she wasn't telling him.

"Well, I mean, um I uh-" he stuttered while she was looking at him with her arms crossed. Matt knew he was a terrible liar. "Mike and I never did it" he said looking down.

"What about Finn and Noah?" Rachel asked him.

"They stopped when they joined Glee" Matt said with a little smile.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said grabbing the towel from Matt. "Are you serious?" she said while drying her hair.

"Rach they know it was wrong-"

"Wrong? It's fucked up to do this to people! That shit is ice! With syrup!" she yelled frustrated and Matt handed her his shirt. She went into one of the bathrooms to change. "Thanks" she muttered when she came out. "Both of you" she said smiling at Sam too.

"You're welcome Rach" Sam said smiling at her. "I have to go, I'm gonna be late for Math. See you guys in Glee" he said walking out of the bathroom.

"He still doesn't believe me, does he?" she asked Matt.

"Nope" Matt told her laughing a little. "Look, I know that you're probably gonna lecture Finn and Puck about this, and I know you're gonna lecture Mike and me for not lecturing them" he said rolling his eyes a little. "I'm just asking that… you lecture them in front of me! I love to see you go on and on about how stupid they are" he said laughing and making her laugh a little. "Yeah! You laughed, I'm off the hook" he said proudly.

"Shut up Matthew!" she said trying to be serious. "And I will have a talk with the four of you" she told him.

"Of course you will" he said with a small smile. "Rach, are you sure the three of them did this?" he asked again and she rolled her eyes. "It's not that I don't believe you and well, Quinn, wouldn't be shocking, but, why would Tina and Mercedes do this?"

"Ok, so maybe they didn't physically threw one at me, but they were with Quinn!"

"I just don't see them doing this" Matt said confused.

"Well they hate me" Rachel told them. "You know girls never like me because of you four, except for Brittany and well, now Santana, but I think it's only cause Brittany made her" she told him. "Plus" she said sighting. "Tina came over to me yesterday and told me to stay away from Mike and well I told her that I couldn't cause I was living with him and told her to stop drooling over Artie-"

"Wait, what?" Matt asked confused. "Rewind woman! What'd you say about Artie?"

"Well, she was drooling over him yesterday at Glee!"

"When?" Matt asked her.

"When Brittany, Santana and I were dancing with you guys" she told him.

"Oh yeah" he said spacing out thinking about him dancing with Santana.

"Ahem, Matty!" she snapped him out of it.

"Right, sorry" he said clearing his throat. "Look, ok, first can we get out of here? We've been here too long and it's creeping me out" he said looking around the bathroom.

"Sure" Rachel said smiling and they walked towards the Choir Room. "Um, why are we here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute" he told her. "First, I have to tell you something I haven't told anyone" he said in a serious tone.

"Are you a serial killer?" she asked out of nowhere.

"What? Why would I be a serial killer? And if I was, why would I tell you?" he asked her.

"I don't know. But that sounds like something that you wouldn't tell anyone" she explained. "And maybe I'm your next victim. Or maybe you want to kill someone that we both know and now you want my help" she finished proudly of her deduction.

"Ok, you're crazy" he said laughing a little. "But I'm glad you know that if I was a serial killer you would totally be my sidekick Bonnie" he said winking at his all-time partner in crime.

"Of course it would be me Clyde" she said smiling. "Now, what did you have to tell me?"

"Well, um" he said a little nervous. "I hate Tina!"

"What?" Rachel asked shocked. She'd known Matt basically her whole life. He wasn't a hater. She could count with her fingers in one hand, the people he hated.

"What you heard blueberry" he said without any emotion in his voice.

"Why? Why didn't I know about this sooner? Do Noah and Finn know? Does Mikey know?"

"No! None of them know. Look, Finn and Puck weren't like, excited about them dating, but they just ignore her. But I never liked her! She's a bit scary and she's always bossing Mike around and he follows like a stupid little puppy! It makes me sick! Plus…" he stopped.

"Plus what?" Rachel asked him. "Plus what Matthew!" she said shaking his shoulders and he removed her from him.

"I always had the hunch that she still had feelings for Artie. I mean, she's always looking at him and stuff and she gets all bitchy when he's around" he told her.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said frustrated.

"I know! Oh it feels good to talk to someone about this" he said smiling.

"Yesterday, when she came over to me, she had a voodoo doll of me" Rachel told him.

"Are you serious? Shit! That girl is scary" Matt said with scared eyes. "One time, we were gonna go play Halo over at Finn's she made this huge scene in the middle of the hallway and when Mike finally told her that they would go on their date, she turned to look at Finn, Puck and me and I swear she mumbled something in another language. And it wasn't Chinese! I've heard Mrs. and Mr. Chang talk to Mike in Chinese" he said scared.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rachel said smirking.

"Elementary my sweet little Bonnie" he said laughing. "So, what are we going to do?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky – try to take over the world! MWA HA HA!" she said laughing evilly and Matt joined her.

* * *

><p><strong>[Puck]<strong> _– come to the auditorium :)_

**[Rachel]** _– now? I'm in history! :/_

**[Puck]** _– so? ;)_

**[Rachel]** _– right, I'll be right there :D_

When Rachel got to the Auditorium, she saw Puck sitting on the stage with his guitar and a little picnic set in front of him.

"What's all this?" Rachel asked getting up onstage and sitting next to him.

"Well, since we can't have our date tonight, maybe we could have it right now" he said putting his guitar away and leaning over to kiss her. "Hi."

"Hi" she said giggling and kissing him again. "Is this all for me?" she asked looking down at the peanut butter & jelly sandwiches in front of her. "Wow, I'd be careful if I were you or I might end up getting addicted to you spoiling me" she said hugging him.

"I don't mind baby" he said kissing her head. "Wait a second, why are you wearing Matt's shirt?" he asked realizing she was dressed differently than the last time he saw her.

"Oh, right" she said pulling away from his hug. "You're gonna find this very funny" she said pretending to laugh. "Could you believe that someone threw a slushie at me?"

"WHAT?" Puck said furious. "Who did?"

"Quinn" she said as if it was nothing. "With Tina and Mercedes but the funny thing is" she continued. "Sam told me that apparently, it's been going on for a long time" she told him and saw him get a little nervous. "And that it was started by some dumb jocks who thought it would be funny!"

"Yeah?" Puck asked not really looking at her and she hit him on the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"How could you do something as stupid as that Noah?" she asked a little upset.

"Hey! I don't do that anymore" he defended himself. "And why the hell is Evans saying things like that!"

"He helped me after his stupid girlfriend threw a slushie at me" she explained. "When I told him how lame his girlfriend was, he said my stupid boyfriend was the one who invented it" she said nudging him in the arm.

"Hey I apologized for that babe" he told her truthfully. "I know it was stupid and I even felt what it was like. And then, we stopped it" he finished. "I'm sorry" he said pouting. Rachel knew what he was doing. He knew she could never say no when he pouted. She tried her best to keep a straight face but a little chuckle escaped her mouth.

"It's ok" she said looking at him and he hugged her to him again.

"Really?" he asked kissing her cheek, making his way down her neck.

"Noah!" she giggled turning around and kissing him on the lips. "Really" she said softly.

"Hold on, did you say Tina and Mercedes did this too?" he asked confused.

"Well, they didn't throw one at me, but they were with Quinn" she told him.

"Have you told Mike?"

"No" she simply said.

"Are you going to?"

"No" she said in the same tone.

"Rach" Puck said turning serious.

"No! Noah, Sam got so upset when I told him it was Quinn! I don't want to think what Mike's going to say when I tell him Tina was a part of it! I don't want to have that conversation with him. He's going to say that I'm making it all up because I don't like Tina!" she argued.

"Ok, I'm not gonna get in the middle of it. But babe, Mike's your best friend and he would understand if you talk to him. I don't think he would not believe you or something" he told her.

"I don't know" she said unconvinced and burying herself in him. He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. But then, he pulled away and stood up. "What's wrong?" she asked confused standing up too. He went to get his bag and got his jacket out of it.

"I don't want you walking down the halls with Matt's shirt and everyone thinking you're his girl" he complained. He put his jacket around her shoulders and brought her closer to him kissing her cheek. "You're _my_ girl" he said making his way to her lips, feeling her smile against his lips.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Kurt and Blaine yelled making their way towards her. <strong>[I had to add them even if it was for a little bit :)]<strong>

"Hey guys, um what are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"We know you have Glee right now" Blaine told her.

"We're dying to hear you sing" Kurt continued.

"And you have to tell us all about your date last night, but looking at your jacket, I'm thinking it went well?" Blaine said with an arched eyebrow.

"Ok, you guys are the sweetest things ever" Rachel said laughing a little. "Let's go to the Auditorium ok? I have to meet Britt and Santana there too" she told them and they followed her. "Hi girls" she said making her way over to Brittany and Santana.

"Ok Berry, spill! Brittany has been driving me crazy about you and Puckerman today!" Santana said a little annoyed. Rachel told the four of them all about her date.

"Oh my God! This is just the sweetest thing ever" Kurt said putting his hand on his chest.

"It's even sweeter than what I remembered" Brittany said with dreamy eyes.

"I had no idea Puckerman had a soft side" Santana said laughing a little while Tina and Mercedes entered the Auditorium.

"Hey 'Cedes" Kurt said excited while Mercedes and Tina glared at Rachel.

"Hi Kurt! What are you guys doing here?" Mercedes asked a little confused.

"Oh, we came to watch Rachel sing" Blaine told her.

"What?" Mercedes asked getting upset. "You're friends with her?"

"Of course I am" Kurt said confused. "Aren't you?"

"Of course she is" Rachel said with a fake smile. "We're such good buddies, aren't we girls? We like each other so much, they throw slushies at me" she said smiling.

"WHAT?" Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Blaine yelled at the same time.

"What the hell is your problem Jones?" Santana said stepping in front of the diva.

"Is that true?" Kurt asked getting mad.

"W-we didn't throw a s-slushie at you" Tina said getting a little upset.

"Oh, that's right! Quinn did. You were just walking next to her and laughing your asses off. My bad" Rachel said annoyed.

"I can't believe you girls! Why would you do something like that when you know how bad it makes someone feel!" Kurt said outraged when Finn, Sam and Artie came into the room.

"What's going on?" Artie asked confused when he saw the tension in the room.

"Rachel was slushied by Tina, Quinn and Mercedes" Blaine said equally mad as the rest.

"What? Why would you girls do something like that?" Finn asked mad.

"Oh, I still have to talk to you about that" Rachel said glaring at Finn a little bit.

"We did not throw a slushie at her" Mercedes defended themselves.

"You were with Quinn when she did it" Brittany told them.

"So, you knew Quinn was going to do it and you didn't stop her?" Artie asked mad.

"What's the big deal? We've all gotten one" Mercedes said causing Kurt to gasped shocked at his best friend.

"Mercedes Amber Jones! How could you possibly say something like that when you know exactly how that feels!" Kurt said outraged when Puck and Matt joined them.

"I'm just sick of her ok? She comes out of nowhere and tries to take over Glee Club just like that? And has every single guy talking about her and looking at her! Where does she even come from? Why is she always surrounded by Finn, Matt, Puck and Mike? Why is she living with Mike? Where's your family Rachel?" Mercedes snapped looking at her.

"Shut up Mercedes" Puck said harshly. He didn't want to talk to a girl that way, but _no one_ was going go talk like that to his badass baby.

"That's really none of your business" Rachel said fuming but Puck noticed her voice broke a little bit.

"I think you're a phony! I mean, no one knows anything about you and all of the sudden you're friends with Kurt and Blaine and Santana and Sam?" Mercedes continued. "I bet you can't even sing! I mean you've just sung easy songs. You distract people by you crying or with your dancing and they don't really see that you don't even have a voice!"

"Oh really?" Rachel said furious.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Mr. Schuester said coming into the Auditorium with Miss Pillsbury and Mike and Quinn behind them. "Everybody take a seat" he said and everyone did as they were told. Rachel sat down between Puck and Brittany. Finn was on the other side of Puck. Matt was sitting in front of her with Santana. Kurt and Blaine were on the back of the Auditorium. Artie was on the other side of Brittany and next to him, Mike, Tina and then Mercedes and Sam was sitting with Quinn.

"Are you ok?" Puck whispered to Rachel. She just nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Oh hi Kurt, hi Blaine! I didn't know we had visitors" Mr. Schue said excited.

"I assure you Mr. Schuester we are not here to spy on the competition" Blaine said instantly.

"We just couldn't miss the opportunity of watching our friends sing" Kurt said glaring a little at Mercedes and Tina.

"That's ok guys, but I will have to ask you to leave when we say the winners" Mr. Schue told them and they both nodded. "Make yourselves at home" he offered. "Ok, I will take your names out of this hat to see who goes first alright?" he said putting his hand inside the hat and drawing the first name. "Santana! Take it away Miss Lopez" Mr. Schue said excited and everyone cheered for her. Santana went upstage and didn't say anything and just waited for the music to start.

_He left no time to regret_

_Kept his lips wet_

_With his same old safe bet_

_Me and my head high_

_And my tears dry_

_Get on without my guy_

_You went back to what you knew_

_So far removed from all that we went through_

_And I tread a troubled track_

_My odds are stacked_

_I'll go back to black_

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to..._

_I go back to us_

[Throughout the whole song, Rachel noticed Santana was staring deeply and sadly at Matt. Matt was enjoying the performance, clueless of the point the Latina was trying to make.]

_I love you much_

_It's not enough_

_You love blow and I love puff_

_And life is like a pipe_

_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

_Black, black, black, black, black, black, black_

_I go back to_

_I go back to_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to black_

When the song ended, everyone started cheering for her. While Mr. Schue was congratulating Santana, Rachel leaned forward to Matt and whispered in his ear.

"You know she sang that song for you, right?"

"What?" Matt said turning around confused.

"Oh come on Matty open your eyes! Here's the girl that you can't dance with because she makes you nervous and she's singing a song about how sad she is without you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Matt told her. "And you _swore_ you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

"I haven't you loser" she said and he turned around. "…yet" she muttered to herself.

"Alright guys, next one is" Mr. Schue said dragging another name from the hat. "Artie!"

Everyone cheered for him as he made his way to the stage and grabbed his guitar. "Well, um" he started. "This is something I've been working on and I'm really happy with how it turned out so…" he started playing his guitar and singing his version of 'Dancing With Myself'. **[A/N: I'm sorry, but if I put every lyrics in here, it would make it endless!]**

"Awesome" they heard Rachel say and she started swaying along with Brittany, ignoring Tina's death glare towards her.

Rachel noticed Tina looking at Artie like if he was singing just to her and she turned to look at Matt who looked back at her knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Puck whispered to her and she just told him she'd tell him later and went back to see Artie's performance. When he finished, everyone stood up cheering for him.

"That was great Artie" Miss Pillsbury said excited.

"That was better than Billy Idol's version! You totally rock!" Rachel said smiling.

"Thanks Rach" Artie said coming downstage and Brittany went to kiss him.

"Alright guys, next is… Sam" Mr. Schue said reading the name.

"Ok so um" Sam said grabbing his guitar. "I know the mood is a little tense right now, so I though I would just do something fun" he said smiling and started playing. Everyone started dancing on their seats.

_He's been waiting around for the weekend _

_Figuring which club to sneak in _

_Fancy drinks and fifty-dollar cover charge _

_Lately it's been a big hassle _

_Heineken and New Castle _

_To make sure he's fitting in and living large _

_Disregard the lies that he will tell _

_and what he's probably like 'cause _

_It's not hard his charm is gonna _

_Get him through the night _

_If he wanna rock he rocks _

_If he wanna roll he rolls _

_He can roll with the punches _

_Long as he feels like he's in control _

_If he wanna stay he stays _

_If he wanna go he goes _

_He doesn't care how he gets there _

_Long as he gets somewhere he knows oh no _

_ah na na na na na na na na na na na _

_ah na na na na na na na na na na na _

_And in a wink they're on the brink _

_From drink to drink and at the bar _

_With cash to blow _

_From shot to shot it's getting hot _

_Advance the plot to see how far _

_It's gonna go _

_All depends so ditch the friends _

_And grab a cab _

_Another chance for cheap romance _

_Doesn't count cause the room is spinning _

_Nothing to lose tonight they both are winning _

_And they fall in love as they fall in bed _

_They sing _

_If they wanna rock they rock _

_If they wanna roll they roll _

_They can roll with the punches _

_Long as they feel like they're in control _

_If they wanna stay they stay _

_If they wanna go they go _

_They don't care how they get there _

_Long as they get somewhere they know oh no _

_Ah na na na na na na na na na na na..._

**[A/N: I love that song and I wanted someone to sing it and well, Sam won :)]**

"That's what I'm talking about! That was great Sam!" Mr. Schue said smiling while everyone cheered for him.

"Thanks" Sam said shyly and went to sit next to Quinn.

"Ok guys, next on the hat is… Miss Tina Cohen-Chang!" Mr. Schue said while everyone (except for Rachel, Puck and Matt) cheered for her. She went to the center of the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"I would just like to say that I dedicate this song to my boyfriend" she said smiling at Mike. Matt turned around to look at Rachel and mimicked as if he was going to vomit and Rachel let out a big snort.

"Rachel? Is everything ok?" Mr. Schue asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry Noah just tickled me" she said blushing a little and burying her face in Puck's chest. Tina shot another death glare at Rachel and started singing 'My Funny Valentine'. Rachel and Matt saw Tina's eyes starting to water in the middle of her performance. They turned to look at what she was looking at and they wanted to think she was looking at Mike, but Artie was sitting right next to Mike so they weren't really sure.

"That girl is so weird" Matt whispered to her and Rachel just nodded. In the middle of the song, Tina fell to the ground crying, unable to continue the song. Everybody just looked awkwardly at each other, not really knowing what to do. Tina let out a frustrated scream and left the Auditorium. Mike was getting up, when Mercedes stopped him.

"No, wait! Let me" she said getting up and running after Tina.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked more confused than ever.

"Um, should we go on?" Mr. Schue asked as confused as everyone.

"Um, yeah, Mercedes is with her, I'm sure they'll be back after she's calm down a little" Mike said still not getting what was going on.

"Alright, we can wait a while for them and if not, we go on" Mr. Schue told him and Mike nodded.

"What was that all about? And what is it with you and Rutheford giving each other this weird looks?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Look, we believe Tina still has feelings for Artie" Matt as he turned around.

"What? Are you serious?" Puck asked them.

"What's going on?" Finn asked joining the conversation.

"We think Tina is not being honest with Mike" Rachel told him.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked her.

"Well, she kind of threw a slushie at Rachel and we think she still has feelings for Artie and, dude, let's face it, she's pretty scary" Matt told them and they both nodded.

"Alright, welcome back Tina. Are you feeling ok?" Mr. Schue asked when Tina and Mercedes walked back in the Auditorium.

"Yeah, sorry about that Mr. Schuester, I don't really know what happened" she said blushing and sat down.

"Are you ok?" Mike said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah" she said a little annoyed.

"Are you sure-?"

"Can we not talk about it right now? Please?" Tina asked him while the group of friends glared at her.

"Sure" Mike said still confused.

"Ok, so um, next name" Mr. Schue said still a little confused on the whole thing. "Finn!"

"Ok, I just really didn't know what to sing, and then I found this" he said getting a picture out of his pocket. It was a picture of Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike and Rachel when they were about six. They were all covered in flour, eggs and cake mix. "And well, is when we tried to bake a cake for your birthday, remember love?" he asked looking at Rachel, who nodded with watered eyes and a huge grin on her face while Puck kissed her head. "And, anyways, I decided to sing this song" he said putting the picture away. He went over to the drums and sand 'With a Little Help From my Friends'. When he finished, everyone started cheering for him and Rachel ran upstage to hug him.

"I love you Finny" she said as he carried her and kissed her head.

"I love you too Rach" he said putting her down.

"That was great Finn" Miss Pillsbury said excited.

"Ok, next one… Matt!" he said while everyone cheered for him. Mike, Brittany, Matt stood up and Matt held out his hand to Rachel.

"Hey! What's going on?" Puck said stepping between them.

"Well, we're going to do a dance and I asked Rachel to dance with me" Matt told him.

"You're dancing with Matt?" Puck whined childishly at Rachel. Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"He asked me to because he knew Britt was dancing with Mike and he can't dance with Santana because he gets nervous" she whispered in his ear causing him to laugh.

"What?" Matt asked confused at the joke.

"Wuss" Puck said laughing.

"Rachel!" Matt complained.

"Yes?" Rachel said innocently.

"Guys! Um why are the four of you up?" Mr. Schue asked them.

"Well, we actually thought about it and Sectionals is not really just about singing" Mike started.

"So we did a dance number" Brittany continued excited.

"Except, well, we needed four, so Rachel is just helping us, she has a performance on her own" Matt said smirking. Rachel noticed a certain Latina not to pleased by not being the fourth ingredient of the performance.

"Ok, well, then, the stage is yours" Mr. Schue said smiling. The four of them made their way to the stage and stood in the middle. Mike gave the cue and the music started playing. The four teenagers started dancing _and_ singing perfectly 'Party Rock Anthem'. In the middle of the performance, everyone was dancing and cheering for them, except for a certain trio. Tina was throwing daggers at Brittany for dancing with Mike. When they finished, everyone was shocked at their dancing skills and how well they managed to pull of this performance in so little time.

"Wow guys, that was awesome! We are definitely having a dance number for Sectionals" Mr. Schuester said excited. "Or not" he said turning around remembering Kurt and Blaine were there. They both just mimicked locking their lips with a key. "Ok, and now… Quinn!"

Quinn stood up and walked upstage. "Thanks Mr. Schuester, I just want to demonstrate why _I_ should be the lead at Sectionals" she said glaring at Rachel, Brittany and Santana. She started singing and dancing around to Britney Spear's 'Circus'. When Quinn finished, Mercedes and Tina were the first ones who cheered for her. Sam and Artie joined a little awkward and then Finn and Mike.

"That was great Quinn" Mr. Schue said cheering for her as the rest of the club politely clapped for her. "Ok guys, now moving on… Mercedes! The stage is yours Miss Jones" Mr. Schue said looking at the diva.

"Thanks Mr. Schue" she said sweetly standing up but before she went onstage she passed by Rachel and whispered. "Watch what a real singer does honey" she said bitchily and went onstage. Mercedes sang her lungs out giving the best in her performance.

_Ain't no way for me to love you, _

_If you won't let me_

_It ain't no way for me to give you all you need, _

_If you won't let me give all of me. _

_I know that a woman's duty is to help and love a man, _

_And that's the way it was planned. _

_Oh, but how can I, how can I, how can I _

_Give you all the things I can, _

_if you're tying both of my hands? _

_Oh, it ain't no way (ain't no way)_

_It ain't no way (ain't no way)_

_It just ain't no way, baby (ain't no way) _

_Ain't no way baby (ain't no way) _

_It ain't no way for me to love you, _

_if you won't let me _

_Stop trying to be someone you're not_

_How cold and cruel is a man _

_Who pay too much for what he got? _

_And if you need me to love you, say, say you do _

_Oh, then baby, baby, baby don't you know that _

_I need you_

_Oh, Oh, it ain't no way_

_I'll tell you that it ain't no way, _

_It ain't no way _

_It ain't no way, baby, no_

_It just ain't no way_

_It sure ain't no way _

_It ain't no way for me to love you, _

_If you won't let me...no way...if you won't let me...ain't no way_

When she finished, the whole crowd went mad. It didn't matter what the diva had done, her voice was something out of this world. Rachel had her mouth dropped, shocked at what she had just witnessed.

"Wow Mercedes… just wow" Miss Pillsbury said cheering for her.

"That was _amazing_ Mercedes" Mr. Schue congratulated her.

"Thank you Mr. Schuester" Mercedes said sweetly and then turned to look at Rachel, who was still out of herself.

"Ok" Mr. Schue said grabbing the next name out of the hat. "Rachel!"

"Well, this should be interesting" Mercedes muttered to Tina who giggled. Rachel turned to glare at them and turned back to Puck.

"I can't do this" she whispered to Puck. "Not after her" she told him freaking out.

"Don't listen to them baby" he said placing his hand on her cheek. "Mercedes is good, but you have the most amazing voice I have ever heard in my entire life. Go blow us all away ok?" he said kissing her other cheek. She nodded smiling weakly at him and went upstage. She didn't say anything. She just grabbed the microphone and closed her eyes. When the music started, everyone went quiet.

_Listen_

_To the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but can't complete_

[Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Puck, who smiled confidently at her so she kept on going.]

_Listen_

_To the sound from deep within_

_It's only beginning to find release_

_Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside and turned_

_Into your own all 'cause you won't listen_

[She looked over at Matt, Mike and Finn. The three of them nodded at her smiling and she felt like she had everything she needed to shut everyone's mouths up.]

_Listen_

_I am alone at a crossroad_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind_

_You should have known – Oh_

_Now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

[She saw Santana smirking and Brittany smiling swaying along with Kurt. Blaine and Artie had shocked looks on their faces but were smiling too. Miss Pillsbury had tears in her eyes and Sam's jaw was dropped.]

_You should have listened_

_There is someone here inside_

_Someone I thought had died so long ago_

_Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams will be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside or worked_

_Into your own all 'cause you won't listen_

_Listen_

_I am alone at a crossroad_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind_

_You should have known_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

[She turned to look at Mercedes who looked like she wanted to kill her with her own eyes. Quinn's face was red and she could see smoke coming out of her ears. Tina had a shocked look on her face along with Mr. Schuester. And then, she turned to look at Puck again who was smiling brightly at her. She felt like she could do anything when he smiled at her like that. She took a deep breath and sang for every single person who never believed in her.]

_I don't know where I belong_

_But I'll be moving on_

_If you don't, if you won't_

_Listen_

_To the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start_

_But I will complete - Oh_

_Now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

_But now I gotta find my own_

_My own_

When Rachel finished a single tear rolled down her cheek. Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, Blaine, Kurt, Sam Brittany and Santana stood up cheering for her. Artie started wolf whistling, while Miss Pillsbury had let the tears fall out. **[A/N: ok, I know Sunshine sung that but when I first thought of this part I saw Rachel singing it, you'll find out why a little later on the story! I know I asked a lot of people they're opinion and I'm sorry if I didn't choose the one you said but I just had this feeling that it had to be this one because I wanted her to do a powerful song! please don't hate me for it :(]**

"Oh my God, Rachel that was amazing" Miss Pillsbury said smiling sweetly.

"Damn Berry, I knew you were good, but not _that_ good" Santana admitted.

"You so have to be the lead at Sectionals" Finn said smiling while Puck, Sam, Matt and Mike nodded.

"So, what do you think Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked with a little smirk.

"That was great" Mr. Schue said getting up.

"Wait, that's it?" Rachel asked getting upset.

"Well, it wasn't really enough for me" he simply said.

"What!" Puck said furious. "That was genius! That is the best performance anyone in this room has ever seen! You can't say no to her Schue!"

"Look, I'm not denying she's a great singer, you are Rachel" Mr. Schue said turning to her. "But I just didn't see your feelings when you sang the song" he told her.

"What? You _have_ to be kidding me!" Rachel snapped at him.

"Mr. Schue, I think Rachel did the best performance today" Sam said defending her too while Quinn looked fuming at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, she totally felt that song! She even cried at the end!" Mike said furious.

"Yeah! None of the other girls have showed that much emotion when they sing!" Finn complained.

"I beg your pardon white boy?" Mercedes interrupted.

"She will make us win Sectionals" Matt argued too, ignoring Mercedes.

"Guys! I'm not saying she won't win. I still have to count the votes and in the end, it's my decision and I have to do what's best for the club" Mr. Schue told them.

"You know what? This is just bullshit!" Rachel yelled from stage.

"Rachel-" Mr. Schue started.

"No! Mr. Schue you couldn't be more obvious about hating me! I get it if you don't want me to sing because you don't like me! But how dare you tell me that I didn't feel the words I sang on that song?" she said with her eyes watering.

"See? This is exactly why you couldn't handle a solo in a competition Rachel! That attitude won't get you anywhere!" Mr. Schue argued with her while Quinn and Mercedes smiled to each other.

"I don't care about your stupid solo! You can just put me in the back while Barbie sings a mediocre song and we place second or third!" she said kicking one of the speakers and storming offstage. Puck immediately ran behind her.

"Mr. Schuester you're being really unfair" Santana argued with the Spanish teacher.

"Yeah, Rachel has an incredible voice!" Artie argued too.

"Will, you had no right to tell her she didn't feel that song! It was obvious it meant something to her" Miss Pillsbury argued.

"It meant _a lot_ to her!" Mike yelled furious.

"Look fine! I'll apologize to her but that's my opinion and I'm sticking to it" Mr. Schue said annoyed while the three teenagers looked furious at him.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Puck yelled running behind her. He saw her go inside the Choir Room and didn't hesitate to follow her. He found her curled up in a ball against the wall crying. "Baby" Puck said softly walking over to her. He lifted her up and sat her on his lap.<p>

"It's n-not f-fair" she said between sobs. "I d-did meant every-thing the song said" she said wiping her tears away.

"I know baby" Puck said wiping away the tears that were still falling down her cheeks. "And it was beautiful you can't listen to Schue" he said upset.

"It just sucks! It's been like that for the past two years! No one believed in me! I just" she said letting more tears out. "I missed you guys so much because you were the only ones that made me feel like I could actually do anything" she said burying her head in his chest. Puck put his hand gently on her chin and turned her head up so she could look at him. He placed some of her loose hair behind her ear with his other hand.

"Don't cry baby" he said kissing her forehead. "You look even more beautiful when you smile" he said with a little smile. "Can I see it?" he pouted knowing that she could never keep a straight face when he pouted. "Please?" he asked kissing her cheek and managing to get a tiny little laugh from her. "See? I told you" he said smirking a little bit. "Rach, did you realize that every single person in that room, except for the trio of bitches-"

"Noah" she said letting another laugh escape.

"Every other person stood up for you? I mean, even Sam who doesn't know you? And I'm sure that Hummel and his friend didn't say anything because they're our competition but their faces were fuming red" he told her. "Baby you have an amazing talent and I'm not going to let you believe the only screw head in that room who said otherwise. You are the smallest person in that room, cause well, you are" he said laughing a little bit and earning a slap on the arm. "But you still walk up that stage and open your mouth, and the whole world shuts up and stares" he said smiling.

"You really think so?" she asked with a little smile.

"I know so and I will kick anyone's ass that says otherwise" he said leaning down to kiss her lips. "Do you wanna go?" he asked her when she rested her head on his chest.

"No" she said softly.

"No?"

"No! There's still one name in that hat and I wouldn't miss that performance for the world" she said smiling at him.

"Well, it's gonna suck because it's following the best performance so far" he said smiling at her. "But I'll do my best ok?"

"You better" she said giving him another peck on the lips. Puck stood up and helped her stand up and they walked to the Auditorium holding hands.

"Puck, we're missing your performance" Miss Pillsbury said politely.

"Right" he said kissing Rachel's forehead. He got onstage and grabbed his guitar while Rachel went to sit between Brittany and Finn. "Well, um, this is for my badass baby" he said winking at Rachel and making her blush. She heard Kurt and Blaine sighed dreamily and she rolled her eyes a little laughing.

_It's the morning _

_The white light hits your face _

_Your head upon that pillow _

_I let you radiate _

_You spend all day _

_Twisted up in sheets _

_One of those days _

_One of those moments _

_You just, make me happy _

_It's amazing the happiness you bring no, no _

_I never had no cold night with you here next to me _

_So we, we take our time _

_Living it up loving life _

_So why _

_It's one of those days _

_One of those moments _

_You make me happy_

_I need your lovin _

_And your kisses too _

_Make that stomach _

_Do that butterfly thing _

_Don't you feel the same? _

_Tell me love _

_Tell me love _

_Do I, do I make you happy? _

_Oh you inspire me _

_Never needed love _

_No, no not me _

_Tell me love _

_Do I, do I, do I inspire you? _

_Never need a no, no, no _

_Not you _

_Tell me love _

_Do I, do I make you happy? _

_Cause I'm a lucky man _

_For all the love _

_I never had to have _

_No competition, no good advice _

_Just some undercover lovin' _

_Till we get it right _

_Said "Hey what about that shake" _

_Will you rattle and roll like you did before? _

_Here's to making up the rhythm as you go? _

_Here's to making up _

_Here's to making love _

_It's making me happy _

_Oh you inspire me _

_Never need another love _

_No not me _

_Tell me love _

_Do I, do I, do I inspire you? _

_Never need a no, no, no _

_Not you _

_Tell me love _

_Do I, do I make you happy? _

_Cause I'm startin to flame and no one can tame it _

_Cause you make me happy _

_I wanna go home with you _

_So we can, so we can get happy _

_Never need no reason to come to you _

_Cause you make me happy _

_Oh what about you?_

_Oh you inspire me _

_Never need another love _

_No not me _

_Tell me love _

_Do I, do I, do I inspire you? _

_Never need a no, no, no _

_Not you _

_Tell me love _

_Do I make you happy? _

_Do I make you happy? _

_Cause you make me happy _

_Do I make you happy? _

_Cause you make me happy_

When Puck finished everyone cheered up for him. Rachel stood up and ran upstage to him.

"Thank you" she said softly kissing him.

"Anytime baby girl" he said smiling.

"That was great Puck" Miss Pillsbury said excited.

"Ok guys, you all did a great performance, now you have to write your votes and put them in this hat. Now, I'm choosing the person who will have the lead for the group performance. The two girls with the highest votes, will have a diva off on Monday to see who will earn the solo" Mr. Schue explained as he gave them papers. "And same thing with the two guys with the highest votes" he continued. "Now, Kurt and Blaine, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave" he said to them.

"Sure Mr. Schuester" Blaine said as they both got up. They walked over to Rachel and Kurt leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard" he said and then walked out of the Auditorium with Blaine. Rachel smiled to herself and turned back to what they were doing.

"Ok guys, first, I'll give you our choice on the lead for the group performance" Mr. Schuester told them smiling along with Miss Pillsbury. "Emma, would you do the honor?"

"Well, we discussed it and our choice on who should lead the second performance at Sectionals is… Santana!" Everyone started cheering for her, except for Quinn, Mercedes and Tina. Brittany hugged the Latina who still didn't believe they said her name.

"Really?" she said excited.

"Yeah" Mr. Schue told her. "And it's going to be a song for Mike, Brittany, Matt and Rachel to dance" he said smiling and the four teenagers smiled excited. "Ok, now on to the votes" he said getting the papers. "The two boys competing for the solos are…. Puck and Sam!"

Sam and Puck turned to look at each other and smirked. Rachel gave Puck a kiss on the cheek while everyone cheered for them.

"And now the ladies" Miss Pillsbury said excited. "The girls competing for the solo are… Mercedes" Mercedes instantly smirked at Rachel. "and Rachel!" Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Told you" Puck said kissing her head while everyone cheered.

"Ok guys congratulations to you all and I hope the four contestants get ready for Monday" Mr. Schue said excited. "Have a great weekend guys" Mr. Schue said walking out with Miss Pillsbury.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn asked furious walking over to Rachel.

"Back off Fabray" Santana snapped getting in front of Rachel.

"Oh, don't even get me started on you!" Quinn told her. "You think you can talk to me like that just because you got the lame lead on the second song?"

"Is more than what _you_ got" Santana said smirking. Quinn let out a frustrated yell and ran out of the Choir Room.

"That solo is _mine_ Berry" Mercedes said glaring at Rachel before walking out of the Auditorium while Rachel mocked what she said.

"I'll be right back" Mike told Rachel and walking out of the Auditorium with Tina.

"You have an amazing voice Rachel, I really hope you win" Artie said smiling she thanked him and then he said goodbye to everyone before leaving.

"Oh my God! You're both singing!" Brittany said excited hugging Rachel and Santana.

"Um, I don't know if I'm gonna sing-" Rachel started.

"Oh please you are so gonna sing! Jones won't know what hit her" Santana told her.

"Thanks girls" Rachel said smiling.

"Ok, we have to go get ready everything for tomorrow. You guys are staying over right?" Santana asked all of them.

"Of course" Finn said smiling.

"Ok, then you come early to help me" Santana said smiling and the guys complained. "Hey! You wanna stay? You help! You know the deal" she told them.

"We'll be there" Matt said grinning while Puck and Finn smirked at each other.

"Ok, we'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Brittany said walking out with Santana.

"So, is Tina ok?" Finn asked Mike when he walked back to the Auditorium.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know man" he said annoyed. Clearly, he didn't want to talk about it. "So, COD?"

"Sure we can go to my house" Matt said. "You in?" he asked Sam.

"Sure, I just have to talk to Quinn first, but I'll see you guys later" Sam said walking out of the room.

"Let's go" Finn said.

"We'll meet you guys later" Puck told them hugging Rachel to him.

"Wuss" Matt said laughing.

"Says the wuss who can't dance with Santana" Puck said laughing.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"Is that why you asked Rach to dance with you?" Mike asked trying to hide his laugh.

"Yes" Rachel answered for Matt.

"You are so lame dude" Finn said laughing.

"Shut up!" Matt said complaining as they all left the school.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked Puck when they were in the car.<p>

"Well, I actually have to go pick up Dani right now-"

"Are you serious?" Rachel said excited. "Why didn't you tell me! Oh my God! Does she remember me?" she asked him.

"Of course she remembers you! She was so upset when I told her you came back and she still hadn't seen you" he told her when they pulled over at a house. They both got out of the car and walked towards the door and Puck knocked.

"Oh hello Puck" Mrs. Evans said opening the door.

"Hi Mrs. Evans, this is my girlfriend Rachel Berry" Puck said smiling at her and introducing her. Rachel felt her heart beating so fast when he said that. _Girlfriend. My girlfriend. _She couldn't take the smile off her face.

"Oh, well hello dear" Mrs. Evans said politely. "Are you the Rachel Berry that just joined Glee Club?" she asked her.

"Um yes I am" Rachel said confused.

"Oh, right um, she's Sam's mom" Puck told her.

"Oh, it's really nice to meet you" Rachel said politely.

"Nice to meet you too dear, Sam tells me you're quite a singer" she told her laughing a little bit and Puck squeezed her hand.

"Well, um, thanks" she said blushing a little.

"I'll go get Dani dears, please come in" she said stepping aside and they walked in the living room.

"So, Sam's house?" Rachel asked Puck.

"Yeah, Dani became really good friends with Stacy, Sam's little sister" Puck told her and she nodded.

"Noah, do we _have_ to go?" Dani complained walking in the room with Stacy. Rachel was standing behind Puck, so she hadn't seen her.

"Well, you can stay if you want but you have to tell her" he said stepping aside so Dani could see her.

"RACHEL!" Dani yelled excited and running into her arms.

"Hi Dani" Rachel said picking her up. "Oh my God! You're so big" she said hugging her.

"I missed you so much!" Dani said hugging her even more. "Stacy! This is Rachel! She's Noah's girlfriend" she said excited. Puck laughed at the fact that his little sister instantly assumed Rachel was his girlfriend. He didn't mind, he just loved his little sister for it.

"Hi, I'm Stacy" Stacy said sweetly to her.

"Hi Stacy" Rachel said kneeling down.

"Well, we have to go Dani" Puck told her. "Say goodbye and thank you."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans! Bye Stacy" Dani said never letting go of Rachel.

"Thanks Mrs. Evans" Puck told her.

"Oh my pleasure dears, say hi to your mother for me ok? And it was great meeting you Rachel" she said sweetly.

"You too Mrs. Evans and Stacy" Rachel said as they walked out. They drove to the Puckerman residence with Dani and Rachel talking all about each other for the past years.

"Can we watch a movie? Please Noah? Please?" Dani said with huge puppy eyes and pulling Rachel's blouse. Rachel kneeled down to her level and looked up at Puck.

"Please?" she asked with the same puppy eyes making Puck laugh at them.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" he asked picking up Dani. "What do you wanna watch munchkin?"

"The Princess and the Frog!" Dani yelled excited.

"I love that movie" Rachel said excited. Puck put on the DVD, knowing he had no chance against the both of them, and they started watching the movie. In the beginning of the movie where Tiana and Charlotte were still little girls Puck started laughing out of nowhere.

"What?" Rachel asked him confused.

"Well, when Dani made me watch this movie for the first time, those little girls reminded me of you and Britt" he dolt her, still laughing.

"Really?" Rachel asked him smiling.

"Yeah, I mean the blonde little girl with her puffy pink dress and all romantic about kissing a frog to find her prince it's totally Britt and the other little girl thinking it would be disgusting to kiss a frog but still wishing on a star it's you" he said smiling sweetly at her. "And well, also, the two of you tormenting a poor little cat" he finished laughing.

"Hey! We never tormented a poor little cat" she said laughing a little too.

"Yeah you did. Britt's cat. You used to dress him up all the time" he said laughing and making her laugh too. That was sort of true.

They continued to watch the movie and halfway through it, Dani fell asleep. Puck picked her up and brought her to her room, but when he came back to the living room, Rachel wasn't there anymore.

"Rach?" he said walking upstairs again. He walked over to his room and saw her laying on his bed, looking at the sealing.

"I missed your room" she said turning to look at him.

"Yeah? I missed _you_ in my room" he said lying next to her and hugging her to him and kissing her softly on the lips. She noticed he started to nod off.

"Are you tired?"

"No" he said childishly opening his eyes. She laughed giving him a peck on the lips and started to run her hands through his mohawk while she sang softly to him.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

When she finished the song, she closed her eyes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She thought Puck was asleep but felt his thumbs wiping away her tears.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked sadly.

"It's just been so long since I felt at home" she said with a sad smile. "I mean, I have aunt Kate and uncle Chris is coming tonight and I have my three brothers back and my sister and my little sister" she said with a little chuckle. "and I have you" she said smiling at him.

"You'll always have me baby girl" he said kissing her. "Come on, we have a little time before my mom comes home and we have to go to your family dinner" he said hugging her tighter and closing his eyes. Rachel rested her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep listening to his heart beating.

A few minutes later, Rachel felt a soft flump on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw a sleepy Dani standing there with her teddy bear.

"S-sorry, I was looking for Noah" she said sleepy.

"What's the matter honey?" Rachel asked when she saw Dani's sad face.

"I had a bad dream" she told her. Rachel remembered Dani would always go to Puck's room when she had a bad dream. She smiled softly at the little girl.

"Come here sweetie" she said opening her arms and Dani launched herself into her arms. Lying there between her boyfriend and her boyfriend's little sister, Rachel fell asleep smiling to herself. Yes, she was back at home. And she was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: songs: Back to Black - Amy Winehouse (R.I.P. my respects and best wishes to her family and to her fans. so sad to lose another music genius like that), Dancing With Myself - Billy Idol (LOVED Artie's version :D), Rock & Roll - Eric Hutchinson (I LOVE this song!), My Funny Valentine - Babes In Arms (I'm sorry I just thought that was a weird performance! and my deduction is that it was because Tina still liked Artie! but maybe that's just me cause I want Mike Chang for myself :D), With A Little Help From My Friends - The Beatles (that song ROCKS), Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO (LOVE that song :D), Circus - Britney Spears, Ain't No Way - Aretha Franklin (Mercedes took my breath away when she sang that song!), Listen - Beyonce (you had the explanation up there! you have absolutely NO IDEA how much I searched for a song for her), Makes Me Happy - Matt White (I've developed a little [huge] crush [obsession] with him :)), Arms - Christina Perri (I love that song and had to include it)**

**ok, again, sorry the ending it's a little... meh! but I swear I'll update really soon! and in the next chapter: more Kurt and Blaine! Chang's dinner! Santana's party! more Puckleberry! a little comeback of Boys Like Girls and hints about Rachel's past two years :) please let me know what you think :)**


	7. Her Beauty Will Follow Wherever She Goes

**A/N: ok, before anything, please read this because it's important! if this is your first time reading this story, you can skip it, but if not... here's the thing! so I had like this HUGE deal in my mind! idk why! I was writing this chapter and all of the sudden, I decided to change the band (Boys Like Girls) for We the Kings! if you notice, I changed them in every chapter and even changed a song! I just wanted to include more We The Kings songs because I became obsessed with them and I was like... I should've used them from the beginning! I just wanted to use Five Minutes to Midnight (the first song) so I ended up with Boys Like Girls! but I changed them! the names and everything! this does not change one thing about the whole story plot is just the guys from the band! I hope you understand and you keep on reading! :) and now to the thank yous**

**fightingillini - thank you very much! :) I hope you keep on liking it!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much for your awesome reviews! :D you rock!**

**polarpi - thank you SO much! :D I'm really really glad you liked it! :D and I hope you like this one too! :) thank you so much again! **

**Angel JJK - thank you! :) I'm glad you liked it! and I think you'll like the first part of the chapter! haha :)**

**08 - thank youu! :D I'm glad my update made you happy hahahaha I'm so glad you like the friendships even Finn! a lot of people have told me they hate him and well I do too but I thought he deserved a break in this story :D and I'm glad you like the Puckleberry! I also wish they could happen in the show! hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**sheerylyn - don't worry! Sam will dump Quinn when the time is right ;)**

**SmilesforCrayonsxx - thank youu ;) I'm so glad you like Puckleberry! :D and well that you hate Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Schue and yeah Matty's got a crush :D hahahahahahah thank you sooo much again :D**

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23 - thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! :)**

**allielovesyou- GIRL your reviews are just THE BOMB! I love them! :D I'm glad you liked Rachel waking up Mike and well, Rachel's talk with Mrs. Chang hahahaha and well that you like badass Rachel :) and that you like Matt and Rachel's friendship! :D hahaha and also the Brittany/Blaine/Kurt/Santana/Rachel friendship :D and Finchel friendship too :D and Klaine and Rachel's song :D and of course, I'm glad you liked Puckleberry! and Santana getting the lead in a song :) and that you liked the ending! I seriously love your reviews! they just brighten up my day! :D SO THANKS FOR THAT! :)**

**PuckleberryShipper236 - thank youu! I'm so glad you like Rachel's friendship with the guys! :D and with Santana and Britt! and yeah Artie and Sam will become better friends with her! and I hadn't thought about the Warblers but that's a really good suggestion! :) I thought of the perfect timing! :D hahahahaha and yeah Quinn, Tina and Mercedes kind of suck but I'm glad you like them as bad guys! I wanted a change for the bad guys! and I'm glad you like Puckleberry! :D ahhahaha THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**MidnightDreamer73 - thank you so much bestest awsomest beta/twin/bestie/friend/sister in the whole wide world! YOU ROCK LUCKY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS! :)**

**oliigleegirl1124 - thank you :) I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**PuckleberryPezGleek - I hope you get well soon! :) thank youu sooo soo much! I am soo glad you liked it! :D and Dani and Stacy and thanks for being with me on the Tina breaking down thing! I thought I was the only one too! hahaha and I'm glad you liked the Samchel friendship :) and Matt not liking Tina :) I hope you get some rest and feel better :) thanks for always always reviewing! you're awesome!**

**LM XD XP - thank you so so so so much :) I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you get the hint of Rachel's past here.. and if you don't you'll have to wait for more chapters hahaha :D thank you again! **

**anonymous - Sam will dump Quinn, don't worry :)**

**anonymous 2 - thank you! I'm glad you liked it! and... 1. Sam WILL dump Quinn, eventually. 2. Brittany/Santana/Rachel/Kurt/Blaine/Artie/Sam/Mike/Finn/Matt/Puck friendship WILL continue. 3. there will be more Kurt and Blaine and them being mean to Tina and Mercedes! 4. Matt and Santana are almost together haha. 5. there's a hint of Rachel's past here. 6. Boys Like Girls are now going to be We The Kings... sorry :s 7. Rachel will find out about babygate, I'm still debating on how to do it though! thanks again! :)**

**spootycup - thank you :D I'm really glad you liked it!**

**dannylindsay101 - :D thank youuu so muuuch! :D I am soo glad you like my story! and there are a few hints about her past in here :D and there will be more Berryford friendship aaaand Artie/Rachel friendship will grow too and it will somehow have to do with her past! :) hahahaha thank you so much again for liking my story :)**

**ok, so once again, I apologize for the huge We The Kings/Boys Like Girls fiascoo! but well, is my story and I just wasn't feeling it with Boys Like Girls anymore so... sorry! now, there's a liiiiittle hint on Rachel's past in here! and well, I made a promise to myself that I will do my best to update at least every weekend one of my stories, you just won't know which one hahahaha so I hope to keep that up and remember, the more reviews, the happier I get! :) enjoy my insanity - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Boys Like Girls or We The Kings... the world would be an insane place if I ever get to own anything that important...**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Rachel asked Puck when they pulled over at the Chang's residence.<p>

"I don't know. What if they hate me?" he asked her a little nervous.

"Noah" Rachel said grabbing his hand. "You've known Mr. and Mrs. Chang since you were five years old" she said laughing. "Mike is your best friend" she continued. "The Changs love you."

"Really?" he asked still a little nervous.

"Well, not as much as they love me, but they do" she said smirking a little bit. "It'll be fine. I promise" she said kissing his hand.

"Fine" he said getting out of his truck and walked around it to open the door for her.

"Thank you" Rachel said walking down. They walked towards the door and Rachel opened it and let them inside. Mrs. Chang was on the kitchen making dinner. "Hi aunt Kate" Rachel said smiling.

"Hello honey" Mrs. Chang said turning around. "Oh, hi Noah" she said smiling at Puck.

"Hi Mrs. Chang" Puck said smiling back at her. "Thanks so much for inviting me" he said handing her the bottle of wine his mom had _insisted_ on him bringing for Mr. and Mrs. Chang.

"Oh thank you Noah, you didn't have to bring anything" she said grabbing it and putting it on the counter. "Mike and Chris are in the living room and I'm guessing Tina would be here shortly" she said kindly.

"Ok" Rachel said smiling sweetly. "I'll just go say hello to uncle Chris and then I'll go change and I can help you with dinner."

"That would be lovely dear" Mrs. Chang told her as she returned to cooking. Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and practically ran into towards the living room.

"What's the rush baby?" Puck asked with a little chuckle.

"Are you kidding? I haven't seen uncle Chris in TWO years!" she whined dragging him to the living room. Rachel loved Mike's dad. Why? 1. He was the funniest and coolest man she had ever met. He was like a big kid. 2. Him and Mr. Rutheford were the closest thing she had to a normal dad since her dad was a jerk, she never met Finn's dad and Puck's dad was a jerk too. 3. He spoiled her to death. He didn't have any daughters so Rachel was practically his daughter.

"Aha! I killed you! Wow, it must be so embarrassing for you to be killed by your own father!" Rachel heard Mr. Chang telling Mike. Oh yeah, that was another thing. He _loved_ video games. "I'm gonna tell all your friends about this you know-?" Mr. Chang dropped the controller when he saw Rachel standing at the entrance of the living room. "Is that my jitterbug?" he said excited. Rachel laughed at the nickname he gave her when she was about three years old because her and Mike would never stay still and it looked like a jitterbug dance. Rachel ran to hug him and Mr. Chang picked her up. "Oh my God! You're so big" he said putting her down. "Well, I mean, not that much but still" he said laughing and making her laugh. Rachel hugged him again.

"I missed you uncle Chris" she said smiling.

"I missed you too kiddo" he said messing her hair a little bit. "Puck" he said turning serious and walking to the teenager.

"Hi Mr. Chang" he said a little nervous and shaking his hand.

"So, you're dating my daughter?" he said trying to be threatening while Rachel and Mike watched the whole thing trying not to laugh.

"Yes sir" Puck said still a little nervous.

"And what are your intentions with my jitterbug?"

"Um, I'm crazy about her sir" he said smiling at Rachel who couldn't hide her smile while Mike mouthed 'kiss ass' to him.

"Are you gonna treat her right?"

"Yes sir" Puck answered without even thinking.

"You gonna take care of her?"

"Of course sir" Puck answered again.

"Ok, I just have one more question for you" he told him and got a little closer to him. "How did I do?"

"S-sorry?" Puck asked confused.

"Was that threatening enough? I've never had a daughter before so I've never had to worry about this intimidating crap" he said laughing a little.

"Um, yeah it was ok sir. I mean you did scare me a little" Puck said letting out a little laugh in relief.

"Good. Just know that if you hurt my little jitterbug in any way I will send the ninja turtles, meaning your three amigos" he said pointing at Mike, implying that the other two were Finn and Matt. "to hunt you down and kick your ass" he said with a simple smile.

"Yes sir" Puck said getting a little serious again.

"I'm gonna go get changed" Rachel said kissing Puck's cheek and walking upstairs. She came back a few minutes later and started helping Mrs. Chang with dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Rachel said at the same time Mike did. They rushed towards the door and got there at the same time.

"Get lost" Mike told her annoyed.

"Oh no, you made me go through a sex talk? Now I get even" she said smirking. They both grabbed the doorknob and started pushing the other one to get away.

"Seriously it's like you're still seven years old" Mr. Chang said coming towards them and pushing both of them aside.

He opened the door and saw the Goth girl standing there. There was only one difference. She was not the Goth girl they all knew. Right in front of them, Tina was standing with her hair all black and wavy. She was wearing a simple but beautiful blue dress and black heels. Rachel and Mike had their jaws dropped (in a completely different way). Mike was practically drooling over his girlfriend while Rachel knew exactly what the shy Asian was doing.

"Hi Mr. Chang, I'm Tina" she said sweetly holding a plate of mooncakes.

"Well hello Tina" Mr. Chang said kindly. "It's nice to finally meet you" he said stepping aside to reveal the two teenagers with their mouths still open. "Please come on in" he said letting her in. "Close your mouths" he whispered to the other two.

"Thank you. Hi Rachel" Tina said walking inside the house. And then she made her way to Mike. "Hi baby" she said kissing his cheek. Puck came walking from the hall and had the exact same reaction when he saw Tina. "Oh, hi Puck. I didn't know you were here already. Sorry I'm late I was finishing this mooncakes" she said sweetly.

"Let me get that for you" Mike said smiling getting them from her and walking her to the kitchen so she could meet his mom. Mr. Chang followed them, but Puck and Rachel stood there froze still shocked at what they just saw.

"Oh hi Tina, it's so nice to finally meet you. You look so beautiful" they heard Mrs. Chang from the kitchen.

"Thank you" they heard Tina reply. "It's so nice to finally meet you too."

"Did you see what I just saw?" Rachel asked Puck still standing in the hallway with shocked looks.

"Uh huh" was everything he could say.

"You can close your mouth now by the way" she said whining with jealously and slapping his arm.

"What?" Puck asked confused turning to look at her. "Babe" he said laughing and kissing her forehead. "It was not like that! I just had never seen Tina dressed like that" he explained.

"Yeah? Well, you could've stared less" she said childishly crossing her arms and walking into the living room. Puck let out a little laugh and put his arms around her waist but she was stubbornly not giving in on his hug.

"Baby" he said bringing her closer and kissing her cheek.

"No" she whined. "I'm mad at you."

"Really?" Puck said as he continued to kiss her and started to make his way towards her neck.

"That's not gonna work" she pouted but Puck wasn't really paying attention to her. He just made his way to her jaw line and then down her neck. "Noah-" she was cut off by Puck kissing her hard on the lips. She quickly gave in the kiss and forgot why the hell she was whining in the first place. "You are such a cheater" she said smirking against his lips.

"Yeah right, like you were complaining" he said laughing a little. He was going to lean down to kiss her again but he pushed him aside. "Hey!" he whined while she went to get her phone. "Um, babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Matt. That girl is up to something and it creeps me out" she told him.

"No, Rachel" he said grabbing her phone.

"Hey!" she pouted making huge puppy eyes. "Give it back."

"No. You are not going to make a huge scene in your family dinner" Puck whispered to her.

"I'm not making a scene! She is! Did you see her? She was wearing a dress! And heels! What am I saying, of course you saw her! And she made mooncakes!"

"You love mooncakes" Puck told her laughing a little.

"Oh, what are you on her side now?" she asked frustrated. "She is up to something! And I'm gonna find out what it is!" she told him.

"Babe, I know that what Tina did today was shitty" Puck said trying to calm her down. "But I told you to talk to Mike. Not to make a whole deal tonight in front of Mike's parents" he told her.

"Rachel, Puck! Dinner's ready" they heard Mr. Chang yelling from the dining room.

"I can't promise anything" Rachel told him.

"Look, I don't like Tina either but we just have to go through one dinner with her ok?" Puck said holding her hand and kissing her cheek. "I'll be there baby, it won't be that bad" he said hugging her.

"Yeah, you'll be drooling all over her and her mooncakes" Rachel said mocking his voice and making her way to the dining room. Puck rolled his eyes and followed her.

Mr. Chang was at one head of the table and Mrs. Chang was at the other one. Rachel was next to Puck and in front of Mike who was next to Tina.

"So, Tina" Rachel started the conversation, ignoring both Mike and Puck's warning glares. "I just love what you're wearing" she said with a fake smile.

"Well, thanks Rachel, I love your dress" she said with a fake smile too. "You have a beautiful home Mr. and Mrs. Chang" she told them.

"Well, thank you Tina" Mrs. Chang said kindly.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" Mr. Chang asked looking at Mike, but then he looked at Puck.

"Um, us? Or them?" Mike asked him.

"Both" he simply said.

"Well, we've been going out for three months" Tina answered. "And I assume Puck and Rachel have been going out for about a day?" she said with the same fake smile.

"You know, when you assume-" Rachel started.

"Yeah, that's about right" Puck interrupted Rachel and squeezed her hand under the table.

"But Kate said you guys dated before you left" Mr. Chang said looking at Rachel.

"Oh, right" Puck said still holding Rachel's hand. "We just started everything over" he said rubbing Rachel's knuckles with his thumb. "But we dated for almost eight months before Rachel left" he said with a little smile looking at Rachel. "Right?"

"Yeah, that seems about right" she said with the same smile.

"Wow! That's a long time" Tina said shocked looking at Puck.

"Is not that long" Rachel told her a little annoyed.

"From what I know from Puck, it is" she muttered under her breath but Rachel heard her.

"So, how's the football team going?" Mr. Chang asked noticing the slight tension between the two girls.

"Well, we're getting better" Mike told him.

"Yeah, even if half of the team still hates us" Puck said with a little chuckle.

"Is that Karofsky boy still there?" Mr. Chang asked them a little upset.

"Chris" Mrs. Chang said in a warning tone.

"What? That kid is bad news" Mr. Chang continued. "Just like his father" he muttered. "And he made Burt Hummel's kid leave" he told her.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked a little confused and Mike nodded.

"So, um, Rachel" Tina asked her with the fake smile back on. "Where did you live before you came here?"

"Uh, Philadelphia" Rachel said a little nervous. Puck felt her tense up and grabbed her hand a little tighter, rubbing her knuckles gently with his thumb.

"Tina, Mike told us you're in Glee Club too" Mr. Chang said before Tina could go on, knowing Rachel wouldn't want to have that conversation.

"Oh yeah, I love to sing" Tina said smiling sweetly at Mrs. Chang. "But I'm nowhere near good as Rachel" she finished smiling sweetly at Rachel who literally chocked on her food and started coughing while Puck patted her back.

"You ok?" Puck asked her worried.

"Mhm" she said still coughing.

"I mean, her performance today was just outstanding" Tina continued to tell Mr. And Mrs. Chang. "I'm just curious, why did you pick that song?"

"Why did you pick yours?" Rachel asked a little harsh while Puck and Mike exchanged awkward looks. "I mean it was such an interesting choice" she continued while Tina threw daggers at her.

"Well, it was for Mike" she said smiling and holding Mike's hand.

"Really?" Rachel said with a cocky smirk.

"Yes. Really" Tina said glaring at her a little.

"Cool" Rachel said with a defiant look and then turned back to her food.

The rest of the dinner went by pretty quickly with Mr. and Mrs. Chang chatting to avoid the obvious tension between the two girls. After dinner, and dessert (that Rachel did not want to admit was delicious) Tina and Rachel offered to do the dishes. Mr. and Mrs. Chang were having tea in the living room while Puck and Mike cleaned up the table and Tina did the dishes with Rachel.

"Ok, what's your deal?" Rachel asked as soon as they were in the kitchen with no one else around.

"Deal?" Tina asked with the same sweet tone she had the whole dinner.

"Seriously drop the act already!" Rachel said annoyed. "You may have fooled Mr. and Mrs. Chang! And Mike probably hasn't noticed that you're a fake bitch that throws slushies at people, but I can see right through you ok! I told you that if you hurt Mike, I was going to hurt you!"

"Oh, please like Mike would believe you that I would throw a slushie at you! He knows I would never do that!" Tina said getting to her old self. "And how exactly am I hurting him?"

"You still have feelings for Artie! I know that song wasn't for Mike! I know you sang it for Artie and you broke down cause you saw him with Brittany!" Rachel noticed Tina's face frown when she mentioned Brittany.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Tina said turning to glare at Rachel. "And it doesn't matter what you tell Mike! He would never believe you over me. I'm his girlfriend" Tina said with an evil smirk.

"Hun" Rachel said smirking a letting out a chuckle "I grew up with Finn, Noah, Mike and Matt. I wouldn't challenge me if I were you" Rachel said with the same evil grin. All of the sudden, Tina started to 'cry'.

"Mike!" she yelled and tried to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh you want to cry? I'll give you something to cry about!" Rachel said grabbing her by her hair and pulling her back while she sprayed water all over her with the dish sink sprayer.

"Rachel! Are you insane!" Tina yelled trying to keep the water away from her. The minute Puck and Mike heard that, they ran to the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mike asked shocked when he saw both girls screaming and Tina grabbing Rachel and pulled her to the floor.

"Rachel!" Puck yelled running towards her but slipping with all the water on the floor.

"You are such a bitch!" Rachel decided to yell the minute Mr. and Mrs. Chang entered the kitchen.

"Rachel!" Mrs. Chang said worried. "What happened here?"

"She sprayed me for no reason!" Tina said pointing at Rachel.

Rachel actually let out a chuckle while her and Puck stood up. _She really thinks they're gonna be on her side?_ "That's not true! I had a reason!"

"Care to explain it to me?" Mike asked furious as he helped Tina up.

"She slushied me today in school!" Rachel said all of the sudden.

"She what?" Mr. Chang asked confused while Mike's anger turned to Tina.

"Is that true?" Mike asked her.

"N-no! She's lying!" Tina tried to defend herself.

"Wait, what did she do?" Mr. Chang asked Puck.

"She threw a slushie at me!" Rachel answered him.

"What's a slushie?" Mr. Chang asked confused and Puck explained it to him.

"You are such a liar! I didn't throw a slushie at you!" Tina yelled at Rachel.

"You keep on saying yourself that? You were with Quinn! The three of you threw a slushie at me! And you have a voodoo doll of me! And you-" Rachel stopped. She couldn't do the whole 'Artie thing' to Mike in front of everyone. "Your mooncakes weren't even good!" she finished rudely. "And, you're weird!"

"I'm weird? You're the one that doesn't even have a family and comes out of nowhere all of the sudden to live with Mike and _his_ family!" Tina asked all of the sudden. Everyone saw Rachel's eyes slowly fill with tears and Puck instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey! Listen to me young lady" Mr. Chang said in a calmed but really angry voice. "You cannot come in here and talk like that to _my_ daughter."

"Michael, I think it's time for you to take Tina home" Mrs. Chang said in a warning tone. Mike didn't say anything, he just grabbed Tina's hand and they walked out of the house. "Noah, I think you should leave too" Mrs. Chang said quietly. Puck turned to look at her with pleading eyes while Rachel cried on his chest but Mrs. Chang nodded with a little smile.

"Um, sure Mrs. Chang" Puck said softly. He picked Rachel's face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll call you later ok baby girl?" he asked with a little smile and Rachel just nodded. "Thanks for everything Mr. and Mrs. Chang" he said smiling at them.

"Say hello to Sarah for me" Mrs. Chang said smiling and taking Rachel into her own arms.

"I'll walk you out" Mr. Chang said walking with Puck.

* * *

><p>"So, how did it go?" Puck asked her while they were talking on the phone. Rachel and Jude were sitting in the living room, looking out the window, waiting for Mike to come home.<p>

"Well, it went ok" she said softly. "Mr. and Mrs. Chang weren't really mad, they said that Tina really crossed the line when she talked about- um, you know" she said awkwardly.

Puck's heart ached every time someone mentioned Rachel's family. He knew how much that word meant for her. And, even if he hated the fact that she still couldn't completely talk to him about what happened and why was she back, he knew she will tell him when she was ready.

"Baby, you know that what Tina said was bullshit, right? You know you have a family."

"I know" she whispered softly. "Thank you baby" he knew she had a little smile on her face.

"What about Mike?" he asked her.

"He hasn't come home" Rachel said with her voice trembling a little. "Noah, what if something happened to him?" she asked with a little tear escaping her eye.

"Rach, babe don't cry" Puck said hating the fact that he couldn't be there with her right now. He absolutely _hated_ when she cried. "I'm sure Mike's ok, maybe he's just talking to Tina."

"Do you think he'll be mad at me?" she asked him worried.

"I don't think so baby, none of this was your fault, you just told him the truth" Puck answered when Rachel saw the lights of Mike's car pull over.

"He's here!" she told him. Puck noticed her voice was a little relieved for some reason.

"Go talk to him, I'll call you in a while ok?" he said knowing she needed to talk to Mike and, even if she wasn't completely sure, they agreed and then they hung up. Rachel quickly ran into the kitchen. But when Mike came inside the house, Jude started barking like crazy and ran into the kitchen. Mike, understanding completely, followed him.

"Tattletale" Rachel, now sitting on the counter, muttered to Jude and he growled a little at her.

"Hey" Mike said walking in the kitchen. "What you doing?"

"I told your parents I'll clean up the mess" she said looking at the floor. Mike carefully walked over to the counter and sat next to her. "So, what happened?"

"It's over" Mike said looking at Jude who was playing with his tennis ball.

"What? Oh my God! Mike I'm sorry I never meant to-" Rachel panicked looking at him.

"Rach, relax" Mike said looking at her with a soft smile. "This wasn't your fault. It was like bound to happen" he told her and she calmed down a little. "Why didn't you tell me about the slushie?" he asked her a little worried.

"I don't know" Rachel shrugged. "I just um, didn't want you to get mad at me" she said avoiding his eyes.

"Doll, why would I get mad at you?" Mike asked her confused.

"Because…" she sighted. "I don't know. I didn't want you to think that I was making it up just because I didn't like Tina" she said still looking down.

"Rach, look at me" he said softly and she slowly turned her head up to look at him. "You are my best friend in the whole wide world and I know that, even if you tried, you would _never_ lie to me" he said in a serious tone and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry about you and Tina" she said softly.

"Don't be, we were fighting a lot lately, I kind of saw it coming" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Is it true that she has a voodoo doll of you?" he asked scared.

"Well, yeah, she came over to me yesterday and told me to say away from you" she said sadly.

"She did?" Mike asked her getting a little upset and Rachel nodded sadly. "My God! I can't believe her!" Rachel turned to look at him a little confused. "Today, in the Auditorium, when I left to talk to her, she told me to stay away from you because she didn't trust you" he explained to her.

"Oh" Rachel said sadly looking down again.

Rachel had never admitted this to Mike. But she couldn't bear the fact of another girl coming into his life, not liking her and steal him completely away from him. She wasn't in love with Mike, but him, Matt and Finn were like her brothers. And with Puck, it was a completely different story. This was one of her biggest fears. She felt the same with Finn and Matt. But with Mike, it would be the worst. Little did she know, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Hey" Mike said softly lifting her chin. "You know no one will take me away from you, right doll?" he said smiling sweetly.

"Really?" she asked still a little worried.

"Hell yeah! You're my sister! I'm never leaving you" he said kissing her head and hugging her closer.

"I love you Mikey" Rachel said wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too doll" Mike said kissing her head again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure" Rachel said a little nervous.

"What were you going to say to Tina before you said that her mooncakes weren't good?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"What?" she asked pretending to be confused.

"I know you weren't going to say that since you ate like half of the plate of mooncakes" he said laughing a little. "So?"

"Um, well is just that um, I think, but I'm not sure that" Rachel started rambling but the look on Mike's face told her to just tell him already. "I think she still has feeling for Artie" she muttered. Rachel shut her eyes expecting for Mike to yell hysterically. But nothing came.

"Why'd you think that?" he asked her calmed.

"Well, I just saw her staring at him when we were dancing in the Choir Room and today when he was singing and I don't know. So, I told her that if she hurt you, I was going to hurt her" she said trying to be serious but Mike laughed a little.

"I'm glad you learned everything we taught you" he said messing her hair a little and making her giggle.

"So, we're cool?"

"We're always cool doll" he said smiling. "You know you _do_ have a family, right?"

"I know" Rachel said with a sad smile and kissing his cheek. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's clean this up" Mike said standing up.

"Do we have to?" Rachel complained.

"Hey! This was your mess doll" he said laughing and grabbing the mop. "Come on, we'll do it like when we were kids" he said grabbing his iPod and pressing play. When the song started, Rachel laughed and jumped down from the counter.

_It's as simple as something that nobody knows _

_That her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes _

_On the feet of a queen of the hearts of the cards _

_And her feet are all covered with tar balls and scars _

_It's as common as something that nobody knows that her beauty will _

_Follow wherever she goes _

_Up the hill in the back of her house in the wood _

_She'd love me forever, _

_I know she could _

_I remember when, _

_You and me, _

_Mmm how we used to be just good friends _

_Wouldn't give me none _

_But all I wanted was some _

[Mike danced around Rachel with a mop while she was trying really hard not to laugh. When the next part came, he dropped the mop and dragged her along with him.]

_She's got a whole lot of reasons _

_She can't think of a single one _

_That can justify leaving _

_And he got none but he thinks she got so many problems _

_And he got, too much time to waste _

_His dreams are like commercials _

_But her dreams are picture perfect and our _

_Dreams are so related though they're often underestimated _

_It's as simple as something that nobody knows that _

_Her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes _

_On the feet of the queen of the hearts of the card _

_Feet are infested with tar balls _

_And La da da da da da _

_La da da da da da da _

_La da da da da da _

_La da da da da da da _

_La _

[They each grabbed a mop and continued to dance (with Jude) while they cleaned up the water on the floor.]

_Well I was eating lunch at the D. L. G. _

_When this little girl came and she sat next to me _

_Never seen nobody move the way she did _

_Well she did and she does and she'll do it again _

_When you move like a jellyfish _

_Rhythm don't mean nothing _

_You go with the flow _

_You don't stop _

_Move like a jellyfish _

_Rhythm is nothing _

_You go with the flow _

_You don't stop mmm _

_It's as common as something that nobody knows that _

_Her beauty will follow wherever she goes _

_Up the hill in the back of her house in the wood _

_She'll love me forever, I know _

_She La da da da da da _

_La da da da da da da _

_La da da da da da _

_La da da da da da da _

[Somewhere between the dancing and the mopping, they both slipped on the floor. They turned to look at each other and started laughing hysterically while Jude placed his head on Rachel's stomach.]

_If you would only listen _

_You might just realize what you're missing _

_You're missing me _

_If you would only listen _

_You might just realize what you're missing _

_You're missing me _

_It's as simple as something that nobody knows that _

_Her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes _

_On the feet of the queen of the hearts of the card _

_Feet are infested with tar balls _

_And La da da da da da _

_La da da da da da da _

_La da da da da da _

_La da da da da da da _

When the song finished, Mike got up and helped Rachel up too. They put everything away and went upstairs. When Rachel opened her door, she turned to look back at Mike who was waiting for her to go inside.

"Mikey" she said softly. "I think, I'm ready to talk about it" she said shyly.

"Are you sure doll?" he asked knowing exactly what she was talking about. Rachel nodded lightly and he saw a few tears run from her eyes. "Hey" he said softly wiping them away. "It's ok if you don't want to-"

"I want to" she whispered to him. "And I think I _need_ to."

"Ok" he simply said leading her to his room with Jude behind them.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Rachel said sleepy waking up.<p>

"Hey babe!" she heard four voices on the other side of the phone. She woke up completely and ran out of Mike's bedroom and into her own.

"Oh my God! Hi guys! You still remember me even when you're famous" she said excited.

"Oh, come on babe! It'll be years before we forget you" Travis joked.

"Very funny! How are you guys?"

"Well, it's kind of a bore without you" she heard Hunter taking the phone away from Travis. "But we'll survive."

"Where are you guys right now?"

"We're in Texas" she knew it was Danny now. "You should've come with us it's so much fun!"

"Yeah, we miss you a lot" Drew said grabbing the phone. "How you've been?"

"Well, I'm ok" she said giggling while Jude came into her room and she patted his head.

"Really?" it was Hunter again. "Why do I have the feeling there's something you need to tell us?"

"Because you're extremely paranoid?" Rachel said giggling.

"Hey! That's not true!" Hunter complained.

"Seriously, you sound happier" Travis said sounding a little hurt. Rachel could tell he was pouting. "You don't miss us?"

"Of course I miss you!" she said laughing.

"So, what's going on?" Travis asked her. Rachel didn't really know how to tell them about Puck. "You're with the mohawked guy aren't you?" he whispered and Rachel could tell he was smirking.

"His name is Noah, and I've told you a million times that is really freaky when you do that!" she said giggling.

"I know, but it's fun" he said laughing. "Ok, I'm out of the room, Hunter can't hear. So? Are you?"

"Kind of" Rachel told him. "How'd you know?"

"I saw the way he looked at you" Travis told her. "There's nothing wrong with that, you know?"

"I know" Rachel said biting her lip. "It's just… well, Hunter" she said awkwardly.

"Babe, he kind of knew it too. I mean, you always talked about him, and we were there when you saw him. I had never seen you smile like that" Travis told her.

"You don't think he'll hate me?"

"Ha! Rach, you and I both know Hunter could _never_ hate you" he said laughing a little. "Just make sure this guy knows that if he does anything to you we'll kill him" he said in a serious tone.

"Sure" Rachel said rolling her eyes a little. "So, how's life like a celebrity on the road?"

"We're not celebrities babe" Travis said laughing. "But, being on the road is kind of fun. You would've hated our mess though."

"I'm sure" Rachel said laughing.

"So, Rach, how's your new school?" she heard Drew again and she could hear Travis complaining on the back. "You're on speaker."

"Well, it's um, interesting" she told them. "I joined Glee Club!"

"Wait, as in Choir? You're in the Choir?" Danny asked laughing and then she heard a noise. "Ouch!" she knew someone hit Danny.

"That's awesome babe" Drew told her. "I bet you kick ass!"

"Well, I have to compete with this girl to sing for Sectionals" she told them sighting.

"What's Sectionals?" Danny asked her.

"A competition for choir groups" she explained to him and heard him laugh. "Shut up Daniel!"

"Unless this girl is… well, ok, no there's no one better than you, so I'm thinking you'll definitely sing at Sectionals… whatever that is" she heard Hunter.

"Ow, thanks Hunt" she said giggling a little.

"Hey! Maybe we could come and see you" Travis said excited.

"Really? You guys would do that?" Rachel asked excited.

"Anything for our lucky charm" Travis told her and she just smiled.

"So, um" Hunter said getting serious. "We wanted to know, um, how you were… you know… about…"

"Oh, um, well I'm better" she told them. "I kind of talked to Mike about it last night. I think that helped" she explained to them.

"Which one's Mike again?" Drew asked her confused.

"The Asian one" Rachel said laughing a little.

"Rach!" she heard Mike knocking on the door and he opened it a little. "Hey doll, mom says breakfast's ready" he told her.

"Thanks Mikey, I'll be down in a minute" she said smiling. He nodded and left with Jude.

"Wow, you're having home made breakfast, I'm jealous" Travis said laughing.

"Well, if you guys come visit me, I can introduce you to my new family and you could have a proper meal" she told them.

"Yeah, I'm so in for that!" Danny said laughing.

"Totally, we could go some day" Drew said happily.

"Count on it babe, although, I doubt you would get rid of us after" Travis told her.

"We would love that babe" Hunter said smiling.

"Well, I loved talking to you guys, but I have to go" she said smiling too. "Can I call you guys tomorrow?"

"Rach, you can call anytime" Danny told her.

"Yeah, we miss your voice… and you're bossiness" Drew said laughing.

"Hey! I'm not bossy" Rachel complained.

"Sure you're not" Drew said still laughing.

"Ok guys, I gotta go" Rachel said smiling sadly. "Be careful alright?"

"Yes mom" the four said at the same time.

"I love you" she said ignoring what they said.

"We love you too!" they yelled at the same time. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>"Ok, we're here!" Matt yelled going inside Santana's house with Finn, Kurt, Mike, Puck and Rachel behind him.<p>

"Wow, this house is bigger than my old school" Rachel said looking stunned at the mansion.

"Hey guys" Santana said walking downstairs. "Um, Berry… Britt wants to see you" she said with a serious tone.

"What? Is everything ok?" Rachel asked seeing the Latina's face.

"I don't know. She locked herself in the guestroom and said she wouldn't come out until you came with sprinkles" she said a little confused.

"Oh, ok. Where is it?" Rachel asked her.

"Up the stairs down the hall to second door the right" she explained. "Wait, do you even have sprinkles?"

"Always do" Rachel said smiling and pointing at her bag. She walked upstairs and went to the door Santana told her. "Britt" she said knocking on the door and opening it a little. She saw her blonde friend sitting on the bed with her knees curled up to her chest.

"Rach?" she said turning to look at her. Rachel saw she was sad.

"Britt, what's wrong honey?" Rachel said sitting next to her and putting out a jar of sprinkles.

"I like sprinkles" Brittany said smiling.

"I know, because they're every color in the world" Rachel said smiling too remembering how they got addicted to sprinkles when they were younger. Everyone thought they were crazy for eating them just like that, but they loved them.

"I know" Brittany said smiling at her. "I really missed you when you left Rach" she said with her smile turning a bit sad.

"I missed you a lot too" Rachel said smiling back at her. "So, what's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm dumb?" Brittany asked her.

At that moment, Rachel felt her blood boiling. Her whole life, people had been calling Brittany dumb. Every time it had been a girl who called her that, it was Rachel stepping in and saying something even worse to that girl, and a few times, she even managed to hit the girl. Whenever it was a boy, well, he had to answer to the four guys that would never let anyone do anything to both of them. Never ended pretty.

"Britt, you know you're not dumb! You're one of the smartest people I know" Rachel said smiling sweetly.

It was true. Maybe she wasn't the smartest when it came to school. Ok, without the maybe. But she saw things differently. She was the kind of people who was smart, when it came to people. She was the kindest people Rachel had always known. Whenever anyone had a problem, Brittany would always be there to help them. She was the loyalist friend she could ever think of. Not that she had that much, but still. She knew exactly how to make them feel better. She was heart-smart. And that's why she was always happy. And when someone made her unhappy, that someone was a jerk.

"Really?" Brittany asked with a sad smile.

"I've always told you that Britt. You know you're smart" Rachel said rubbing her arm. "Why would you doubt that?"

"Artie broke up with me" Brittany said looking away. "I think it's because I'm not smart like him" she said crying a little.

"Oh, sweetie" Rachel said hugging her. "What did he say?"

"He said that he was sorry and that he really liked me but that we'd be better off as friends" Brittany explained.

"Oh, Britt, I don't think it was because he thinks you're dumb. You're not dumb, so he couldn't think that" Rachel assured her. "Maybe you guys are better as friends. I mean, did you really love Artie?"

"Well, he was always really nice to me and I really liked him. But, well before we dated, for a while, I thought he was a robot" Brittany told her. Rachel managed to hold back a laugh. "But I don't think I loved him."

"Well, there you go, maybe he really wants to be your friend" Rachel said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Brittany said smiling again. "Have you ever loved someone Rach?" she asked all of the sudden and Rachel's smile fell. Love was a really strong word for her.

"Well, um, I uh-"

"It's Puck, isn't it?" Brittany asked her. See? She is smart. She's always known this kind of stuff.

"I don't know Britt" Rachel said looking away.

"What don't you know? You guys are like meant for each other" Brittany continued. "I mean, ever since I met you guys, you're the only one, aside from his mom and sister, that calls him Noah. You guys are always together. Puck is always different when he's with you… he's like happy! And he was _so_ sad when you left" Brittany finished.

"I told him you know?" Rachel said all of the sudden. "I told him that I loved him before I left. Just right before I left" she continued looking down. "He didn't say it back" she said looking at Brittany again with the saddest smile the blonde had ever seen on someone.

"Oh, Rachel, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you back" Brittany told her.

"I shouldn't have said it" Rachel said shaking her head. "I mean, what was I thinking? And well, now that we're back together, I don't know… I don't really know how I feel, I don't want to love him if he doesn't love me back Britt" she said with her voice breaking a little.

"Rach, the fact that he didn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it" Brittany tried to convince her. "I mean, is like that song we like, More Than Words, remember? It says that it's about more than what you just say, and we can all see how Puck takes care of you. I've always seen that. Ever since we were kids. I mean, Finn, Matt and Mike also take care of you but it's different with Puck. He would really do anything to make you happy and I think that says a lot. Maybe he's not ready to say it, but I'm really sure he does. And I think he always has, maybe even before you loved him" Brittany finished smiling. Rachel wiped away one of her tears and let out a little chuckle.

"And here you were saying you were dumb" she said laughing a little and saw Brittany blush a little bit. Rachel hugged her. "Brittany S. Pierce, you are the smartest girl I have known in my entire life. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise ok? And don't you ever dare thinking otherwise" she said smiling back at her and Brittany laughed a little.

"Thanks Rachel" Brittany said hugging her again.

"Thanks Britt" Rachel said hugging her back. After they ate some more sprinkles, they went downstairs to join the others.

"Hi everyone" Brittany said smiling excited.

"Well, hello again ladies" Kurt greeted them. The rest of the guys had gone out to get more beer and food while Kurt and Santana were decorating after Kurt insisting for like fifteen minutes. "Now that you're all here we can get your outfits" he said excited.

"Oh my God yes!" Brittany said equally excited. "And Rachel, no, you're not wearing what you're wearing!"

"How did you know I was going to say that, and why not?" Rachel complained.

"You mean your torn jeans and a t-shirt and worn out converse" Kurt said looking up and down at her.

"Yeah, so?"

"You'd have to kill me" Kurt said smiling sarcastically. "I am going to go to Miss Lopez's closet and pick out something for each one of you."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the girls decided the house was fine and the guys came back with everything they needed. Rachel was sitting with Puck on the loveseat while they watched Matt talking to Santana.<p>

"Ten bucks says they're hooking up tonight" Puck whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Nah, I don't think they will just yet. Matty's not like that" Rachel said smiling.

"You're on Miss Berry" he said kissing her cheek.

"Ok ladies, get up here to see your outfits!" Kurt yelled from upstairs and Rachel rolled her eyes. "And yes, Rachel! You too!"

Puck laughed when he heard that and Rachel slapped his arm. "Ouch!"

"You're supposed to be on my side" she pouted.

"Babe, you know you look hot whatever you wear-"

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled and Rachel noticed Santana and Brittany were upstairs.

"But, Hummel is really scary when it comes to fashion" he said kissing her cheek. Rachel pouted again and then went upstairs.

"What's that all about?" Mike asked coming in the living room and they all started playing video games… you know, for a change.

"Chicks man… plus Hummel and outfits" Puck said laughing. "So, you and Lopez" he said smirking at Matt.

"Shut up dude" Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, what is going on with you two?" Mike asked him.

"Nothing!" Matt said annoyed.

"Oh, come on dude!" Finn said in the same tone. "I bet you'll guys hook up tonight!"

"Dude, that's what I just told Rach" Puck said laughing.

"I'll take that bet, I think you're a wuss and won't do anything tonight!" Mike said laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Matt said annoyed. "And stop betting on me! I'm gonna tell Rach!"

"Matthew! I am not your mother!" they heard Rachel yell from upstairs.

"Rachel Berry! Get back here!" they heard Kurt again.

"Noah!" and then they heard the door slam.

"Seriously dude, all jokes aside, you should get with San already" Mike told Matt completely ignoring the whole scene that was going on upstairs. They knew better than to fight Kurt when it came to him getting someone dressed.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk! You're the one who's been hung up on Britt for like ten years or more!" Matt fought back.

"Shut up dude!" Mike said annoyed.

"You both are so lame" Puck said laughing.

"Oh right, Mr. it-took-me-almost-ten-years-to-man-up-and-kiss-Rachel!" Matt said in a childish tone.

"Don't go there, dude!" Puck said fuming.

"Dude! I kissed her when we were eight!" Matt said smirking at the fact that he had been Rachel's first kiss. And even if Puck never admitted it, everyone knew, it got on his nerves that it wasn't him.

"Shut up for your own good Rutheford" Puck said standing up.

"Not again" Finn said rolling his eyes with Mike.

"Make me" Matt said still smirking and then the classic fight between them would start. It was a completely brotherly fight, but well, it was still a fight.

"I bet on Matt this time" Finn told Mike.

"You're on! Puck so got this!" Mike said as they watched.

"Excuse me, gentlemen" they all stopped and turned to look at Kurt standing at the end of the stairs. "I would like to present my three master pieces" he said smiling proudly. "So if you would be kind enough to put your testosterone aside, I would deeply appreciate it" he said glaring a little.

"Fine" the four boys sat on the couch waiting for the girls to come down.

"Ok, first off, Miss Santana Lopez" Kurt said proud putting his hand out for Santana to take and everyone cheered. She walked down the stairs looking stunning with sexy short purple dress, black tights and high heel boots. The four boys were almost drooling. Ok, Matt was actually drooling.

"Oh, they're so hooking up today" Finn whispered to Puck who nodded smirking.

"Lookin' good San" Mike said smirking ignoring Matt's death glare towards him.

"Thanks guys" Santana said smirking proudly.

"Ok, second is Miss Brittany S. Pierce" Kurt said putting his hand out again and Brittany came down looking gorgeous while the guys cheered for her too. She was wearing navy blue shorts, a grey top over a black tank top with necklaces all around her and tanned pumps. Once again, the boys were stuck on a dumb daze, especially one dancing Asian.

"They're so hooking up tonight too" Puck whispered to Finn who nodded again.

"You look awesome Britt" Finn told him sweetly.

"Thanks Finny" Brittany said walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Again, the boys ignored, Mike's death glare towards Finn.

"Ok, and last but definitely not least, gentlemen, Miss Rachel Berry" Kurt said with the biggest smile ever. The guys started cheering again. The girls were smirking. They had loved what Kurt did with Rachel's outfit. It was sexy but it was still her. They all waited, but nobody came downstairs. "Um, Rachel Berry!" Kurt said again a little annoyed.

"I'm not wearing this Kurt!" they heard Rachel yell from upstairs.

"But of course you are!" Kurt said outraged. "You look stunning!"

"Yeah Rach, you look beautiful" Brittany yelled to her.

"Come on Berry! You look hot!" Santana said smirking. The four boys couldn't wait to see her but she never came down.

"Girls" Kurt said raising his eyebrows at Santana and Brittany who both looked at each other smirking and went upstairs. The boys sat on the couch and heard the yelling coming from upstairs.

"No! Let go of me! Ouch! Santana!"

"Come on Berry!" the next thing they saw was Brittany and Santana dragging Rachel into the living room. She was wearing skinny black jeans, a white sexy top and black pumps. And she had never looked sexier. Puck could not take his eyes off her.

"Wow" Finn started.

"You look…" Mike continued.

"Fucking hot!" Matt finished. The three guys had never seen their best friend dressed like that. Ever. Each of them got a punch in the arm by Puck.

"Stop drooling over my girlfriend you sick freaks!" he threaten them getting up and walking toward Rachel, who was managing to stand up straight. Everyone else left to the kitchen.

"Hi" Rachel said smiling shyly at him.

"You look gorgeous baby girl" Puck said placing his hand on her cheek and saw her blush.

"You really think so?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

Unable to say anything else, Puck leaned down to crash his lips against hers. He grinned against her lips letting out a small noise as she placed her arms around his neck.

"You have no fucking idea babe" Puck said between kisses as the kisses became harder and more urgent.

"Noah" she said laughing a little when he bit her bottom lip.

"God, I missed you" he said after they both needed to stop in order to breathe.

"I missed you too" Rachel said giggling looking at his swollen lips.

"Remind me to thank Hummel later" he said smirking and Rachel rolled her eyes a little but laughed at the same time. Puck put his arm around her waist and they walked into the kitchen with the others.

* * *

><p>By 9 p.m. Santana's house was full. There were no signs of Tina, Mercedes or Quinn anywhere. But Rachel spotted Sam walking through the front door earlier so that meant Quinn couldn't be far behind.<p>

"So, single ladies" Rachel said to Santana and Brittany. "Who are you hunting tonight?"

"What?" Brittany said confused. "I don't hunt. That's mean Rachel."

"No sweetie, I meant who do you like?" Rachel asked her again.

"Oh, I don't think I like anyone just yet" she told her. "I mean, I just broke up with Artie" she said a little sad. But Rachel noticed that while she said that to her, her eyes were looking at Mike.

"Ok, you're right, so how about you Santana?" Rachel said smirking at the Latina who was avoiding her look.

"I don't roll like that Berry" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean 'you don't roll like that?'"

"I'm not the relationship kind of girl ok?" she said annoyed. "I need another drink" she said walking away from them.

"I was just trying to be nice" Rachel told Brittany confused.

"It's not your fault. It's Santana's way of not admitting who she likes" Brittany assured her.

"So, she does like someone?" Rachel asked curious.

"Well, she has never said she likes him because she is too stubborn, but she always threaten the cheerios to stay away from Matt" Brittany told her.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Yes, she always tells them to back off! And a lot of girls are dying to date him but Santana always says he's off limits and when I asked her why she did that, she said she cared a lot about Matt because he's the only one that's ever treated her differently" Brittany continued.

"Differently?"

"Well, ever since she started school, Santana didn't have the best reputation when it comes to guys, if you know what I mean. But she says that out of all the guys she's dated, Matt has been the one who's been nice to her."

"So, she's dated a lot of guys?" Rachel asked getting a little nervous and not knowing why.

"I think every guy in school except for Mike, and well Kurt because he's a dolphin-"

"A dolphin?" Rachel asked confused.

"You know, a gay shark" Brittany said in an obvious tone and Rachel burst into laugh.

"I seriously missed you Britt" she said smiling. "Ok, so Mike and Kurt and..."

"Oh and well Jacob Ben Israel cause he's creepy" Brittany said shivering a little.

"Israel is still at that school?" Rachel asked disgusted and Brittany nodded.

"He was out all week because the football team beat him up cause he was taking pictures of the cheerios while we were changing" Brittany explained to her.

"Creep" Rachel said disgusted. "Wait, did you just say that she's dated everyone except for those three?" Rachel asked her. "Y-you mean she dated Noah?" she asked a little hurt.

"Oh, Rach! Don't worry about that! They dated for like a few weeks and figured out they were too much like each other to be together" Brittany said giggling a little. "You have nothing to worry about" she said smiling sweetly. Rachel tried to smile back but there was something in her stomach that didn't quite let her. Before she could say anything, she saw Puck and Mike making their way over them.

"Hey sexy ladies" Puck said smirking at them and wrapping his arm around Rachel.

"Hey, um, Britt, would you like to dance?" Mike asked a little nervous.

"I would love to!" Brittany said excited grabbing her hand and dragging him to the dance floor, leaving Rachel alone with Puck.

"Are you alright?" Puck asked noticing her frown.

"Um, yeah" she said with a little smile. "Let's dance!" she said grabbing his hand but he stopped her.

"Don't lie to me baby" Puck said worried. "What's wrong?"

"You dated Santana?" she blurted out and noticed Puck tensing up a little.

"I um- I… we just dated for like a week and I-"

"It's ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to um- I mean I just" Rachel started shifting uncomfortably and looking down. Puck hugged her closer to him and lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" he whispered to her. "She meant nothing to me Rach" he said truthfully. "She's not you" he said and saw her smile a little bit more.

"Really?" she said blushing a little bit. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stay mad at him when he looked at her with his hypnotizing eyes. Puck smirked a little and leaned down to catch her lips with his.

"Of course babe" he said once they broke away.

"You owe me a dance" she said dragging him to where Brittany and Mike were dancing.

"Come on babe! I'm a badass! I don't dance" he said pouting.

"Shut it Puckerman!" Rachel said laughing and she started dancing with him.

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger_

"Hey Puck" Matt said coming towards them. "Santana asked us to buy more beer" he told him.

"Bullshit!" Puck said laughing a little.

"Ok, fine, she said we needed more beer and I told her we could go get it" he told him.

"Whipped" Puck said making Rachel laugh. "I'll be right back ok babe?"

"Sure" she said looking at both of them. "You guys be careful ok?" she said standing on her tiptoes to kiss Puck one more time and then he left with Matt.

"Well, hello my current favorite diva" Kurt said appearing on Rachel's side. Rachel noticed the drink on Kurt's hand, grabbed it and drank it.

"What the hell Hummel? Sprite?" she asked handing it back.

"Hey, I'm still trying to impress Blaine. Can't be too sloppy" he told her looking at Blaine who was not far away dancing wildly with Santana. "Clearly, he doesn't have the same concern" he continued.

"Wait, so you aren't together?" Rachel asked confused and Kurt shook his head. "I could've sworn you guys were a couple" she said looking back at Blaine and Santana but they were no longer there.

"You know, it's so cool that you're with Puck" Blaine said hugging Rachel all of the sudden. "I mean he used to be kind of scary but when he's with you he's like a whole different person" he said laughing a little.

"Um, thanks?" Rachel said trying not to laugh at his drunkenness.

"Having fun Blaine?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah! This is the BEST party ever!" he yelled excited. Rachel laughed a little, grabbed Blaine's drink and choked it down.

"This is what I'm talking about" Rachel said smiling at Kurt.

"Uh, are you ok?" Kurt asked a little worried.

"Yup" Rachel said popping the p and laughing a little. "I'm just fine" she said grabbing a beer from a guy who was passing by. "I'll see you guys around" she said smiling and walking around the living room and out the back yard.

She needed to be alone for a while. It was dark and it was kind of cold. She could hear the party going on inside but she didn't feel like being with people right now. She wasn't mad at Puck for dating Santana. She wasn't with him at the time, but she couldn't help to feel a little hurt. When she past the pool and the lawn furniture and everything, and that's where she saw him.

"Artie?" she asked confused looking at him.

"Hey Rach, what are you ding out here?" he asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked mocking his tone.

"Waiting for Sam, he said he'd get some drinks" he told her. "Are you alright?" he asked when he saw she was a bit out of herself.

"Wait" Rachel said frowning all of the sudden. "I'm mad at you" she said pointing at him with her beer. "You broke up with Britt! And now she's sad" she argued with him.

"I know" Artie said sighting. "I didn't mean to hurt her though-"

"Why did you break up with her then?" she asked a little harsh.

"Come on Rach, I'm not stupid! We all know she's in love with Mike" Artie told her in a serious tone.

"You- um, you know about that?" she asked confused.

"I've always known" he said sadly. "I'm not mad at her though. I couldn't be. She doesn't even know it and she's the sweetest girl I've known. I see the way Mike looks at her and well, the way she looks at him. I love Brittany but like a friend, so I couldn't really pretend with her anymore" he said honestly. Rachel couldn't help but smile at him.

"You really are a good man Abrahams" Rachel said sitting down on the floor next to Artie.

"Thanks Rach" Artie said smiling back at her. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Just kind of needed some fresh air" she simply answered. They were silent for a couple of minutes just listening to the party going on inside and feeling the wind on their skins until Rachel spoke again. "Can I ask you something?" she said looking back at him. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to" she said a little nervous.

"Um, sure" Artie said a little confused.

"You were in a car accident, weren't you?" she asked all of the sudden. "I mean, um, your legs" she said awkwardly and she could see Artie getting a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"It's ok" Artie cut her off. "And yes... I was" he said with an awkward smile. "When I was eight. With my mom" he continued. "She got out fine but me, well…" he said looking at his wheelchair.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said softly. "Do you ever, um… do you ever like t-talk about it?" Rachel asked and Artie noticed she got a little nervous.

"Not really, I mean not anymore" he said sadly. "The last one I talked to about it was Tina" he said a little awkward and Rachel just nodded. After a few minutes of just looking at her he asked. "Why?" he asked all of the sudden.

"Oh, um, no reason" she said with a little smile. "Is just really admirable what you do, you know?" she told him.

"Thanks" Artie told her. "I think I'm gonna go look where Sam is. Always nice talking to you Rach" he said smiling at her. "And well, if you ever need to talk... you know where to find me" he told her knowing Rachel didn't really want to talk right now and maybe she wanted to be alone but he had the feeling there was something she needed to talk about. She just nodded and he turned around and left. After a while, she stood up and started to make her way back to the house when…

"You bitch!" she heard out of nowhere and the next thing she knew, a drink was thrown at her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Tina standing there furious with Mercedes and Quinn next to her.

"Wow, you're getting good at that" she said sarcastically. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now so she tried to walk past them.

"Where do you think you're going? You ruined Mike and me!" Tina said fuming.

"No, I didn't! You did! You and your stupid self!" Rachel argued back.

"Listen to me you pathetic loser" Quinn said furious. "You better learn your place before we make you" she said between clenched teeth. Rachel looked at her and all of the sudden burst out into laugh.

"Oh God, Barbie you are such a loser!" she said between laughs. "That's like the worst threatening line ever!"

"Do you really think that just because you're friends with Mike, Finn, Puck and Matt you're untouchable? We are going to make your life a living hell if you don't back off" Mercedes told her.

"Uh, I'm so scared" Rachel said pretending to shake her knees. "Trust me trio of bitches, I've handled worse" she said smirking and she tried to past them again but Tina grabbed her arm.

"Seriously, who do you think you are?" she yelled pulling her back and she ended up pushing her to the pool.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Rachel yelled when she came back to the surface.

"Fabray!" the four girls turned to look at Santana who was coming out of her house with Brittany. "What the hell did you just do?" the Latina asked furious.

"Just putting the loser in her place" Quinn said smiling at Rachel who was getting out of the pool.

"Get out of my house Fabray! You two losers too!" she said looking at Tina and Mercedes. "NOW!" Santana yelled and the three girls left laughing at Rachel.

"Are you ok Rachie?" Brittany asked her worried.

"Yeah" Rachel said shivering a little.

"Ok, hold on, we'll get you something dry, but my mom just got a new carpet so you can't come inside all wet" Santana apologized and ran inside with Brittany while Rachel hugged herself to keep her from shivering even more.

"Well, look what we got here" she heard Karofsky coming her way. _Shit! Can this get any worse?_

"Get away from me" she said walking backwards.

"You look hot when you're wet babe" he said looking up and down at her.

"Get out of my face perv!" Rachel said trying to walk past him but he grabbed her by her waist.

"What's the rush?" he asked smirking at her. "We could have some fun!"

"Get away from me asshole!" Rachel yelled punching him on the face. Karofsky let go of her placing his hands on his nose.

"You bitch!" he yelled grabbing her wrist before she could run anywhere.

"Don't touch me!" Rachel yelled trying to break free and she felt a few tears ready to fall down her cheeks.

"Karofksy!" she saw Sam coming running them. "Get your _fucking_ hands off her!" he told him between clenched teeth.

"This doesn't really concern you Lady Lips" Karofsky told him while he pulled Rachel's wrist, making her whimper in pain.

"Oh really? Well, then why don't I go get Puckerman? I'm sure it concerns _him_! Or should I get Chang? Or Rutheford or Hudson! Is your call!" Sam said furious. Karofsky let go of Rachel's wrist pushing her a little and she instantly went to hide behind Sam and gripped his shirt with her hands. Sam could actually feel her shaking behind him.

"You're gonna pay for this bitch!" he yelled before walking away, still hodling his nose.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked worried turning to look at her.

"Yeah" she said still shaking a little.

"Do you want me to go get Puck?" he asked her.

"Um, I think F-Finn is inside. B-but Santana asked me not to go inside while I'm wet" she said with her voice breaking a little bit.

"Ok, hold on" Sam said getting his phone out and texting Finn, Mike, Matt and Puck at the same time.

**[Sam]** _– guys I'm outside with rach! she's shaking, wet and she punched Karofsky or something! she needs you here now!_

The first one to come out of the house was Finn. When Rachel saw him, she immediately threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Love? What's wrong?" Finn asked worried but when Rachel didn't answer, he turned to look at Sam. "What happened?"

"Well, I came outside looking for Quinn and I saw Karofsky being an asshole" Sam explained. "I think she hit him" Sam said with a little smirk. "He got really upset and he was hurting her and well, she was really scared so, I didn't know what to do but to call one of you four" he told him. Rachel still hadn't said a word.

"Why is she wet?" Finn asked confused.

"I don't really know. She just said Santana wouldn't let her come inside if she was wet" Sam explained.

"Ok, thanks man" Finn said, still rubbing Rachel's back.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Sam asked worried looking at Rachel who was still shaking.

"Yeah, don't worry. Thanks man" Finn told him. Sam nodded and went back inside the house. "You ok?" Finn asked looking down at Rachel.

"Y-yeah" she said still a little scared.

"Here" Finn said taking off his jacket and putting it around her. "What happened?" Finn asked her softly.

"F-first, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina pushed me into the p-pool" she said still shivering. "A-and then Karofsky came a-and he just started saying stupid things and I got sick of it and I punched him but then he grabbed me and I…" she started crying and breathing heavily.

"Ok, Rach, love calm down" Finn said placing his hands on her face. "Breathe babe" he said getting a little scared and Rachel did as she was told. "It's ok. I'm right here" he said softly trying to calm her down.

"Finn! I just saw Sam's text have you- Rachel!" they heard Mike coming their way with Brittany and Santana behind him. Mike wrapped his arms around Rachel. "What happened doll?" he asked her. Rachel just wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and cried a little more while Finn told them the whole story.

"Oh my God, B! I'm so sorry, come on, let's get you inside" Santana said handing her the towel and bringing her upstairs with Brittany.

"Where the fuck is Karofksy?" Mike said furious.

"Wait, where's Puck?" Finn asked all of the sudden.

"Oh shit! Karofsky's dead!" Mike said as they both headed inside. The minute they stepped inside the house they heard the front door bang open.

"Where is she?" Puck said furious with Matt behind him.

"Dude, chill, she's alright. She's upstairs with Santana and Brittany" Mike said trying to calm him down.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked furious.

"We're not really sure. We just know she punched Karofsky" Finn said smirking a little bit.

"She punched Karofsky?" Puck asked with the same proud smirk Matt put on. Mike and Finn nodded. "Where the fuck is he?" but before anyone could answer, he spotted him talking to Azimio. He saw he had a pack of ice on his nose. "KAROFSKY!" he yelled furious making his way towards him. When Karofsky turned to look at him, Puck punched him with all his strength.

"What the fuck is your problem Puckerman?" Karofsky said fuming.

"YOU are my problem!" Puck said pissed. And then he looked at his nose. Rachel had hit him pretty hard. He couldn't help but to feel proud of his badass baby. "I told you to stay the fuck away from Rachel! The next time, I won't be so nice!" he said walking past him. As he was making his way to the stairs, he felt someone grabbing his arm.

"Hey Puck" he turned around to see two cheerios standing in front of him. What he didn't see was a pair of eyes watching the whole scene.

"Uh, hey girls" he said a little awkward. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, we were remembering that last year at Santana's party, we had a lot of fun" one of the girls said pointing at the three of them.

"And we were thinking it would be fun to do it again" the other one said smirking.

"Right, um no thanks" he said trying to walk past them.

"Wait, no thanks?" one of the girls said upset. He didn't even remember any of their names. "What do you mean no thanks?"

"Means, I have a girlfriend now" Puck said upset. "And if you don't mind, I need to go find her" he said trying to walk past them again.

"Wait! A girlfriend?" the other girl said. "Who? That dwarf you're hanging out with lately?"

"She's not a dwarf! But yes! She's my girlfriend! So go spread it around for everyone to know" he said rolling his eyes. The two girls looked offended and walked away from him.

"Wow, you must really love Rachel if you're throwing away your old life" Puck saw Kurt walking over to him.

"Love is a strong word Hummel" Puck said uncomfortably, remembering the day Rachel left two years ago. "But I would do anything for Rachel! And I wouldn't screw that up for anyone in the world! I just..."

"Love her?" Kurt asked with a smirk that would actually make Puck proud. "Fine, maybe you don't want to say that word, but that's what this looks like for me. I mean you just rejected a threesome" he said a little shocked and proud at the same time.

"Look, I know I did a lot of stupid shit in the past two years. Loosing Rachel was the worst thing that's ever happened to me and I handled it in the worst way possible. But now that she's back, I'm done with stupid stuff. It's her and only her ok?" he said a little pissed off.

"Is not me you have to convince about that Puck" Kurt said still smirking a little bit. "I knew that since the first time I saw you looking at her. And that sounds like love. And if you love her, you will tell her about your past life without her cause it looks like she doesn't know about it" he said before spotting Blaine with another drink in his hand. "If you'll excuse me" he said walking away from him and leaving Puck to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Puck had always loved Rachel. He knew it. His love for her was different than the love Finn, Mike or Matt had for her. He also knew that. And he knew she loved him differently than the other three. Ever since they met, he knew she was different from any other girl. But somehow, he couldn't say it to her. He was a stud. He thought love ruined everything. He knew it since his own father, who was supposed to love his mom, him and his little sister, simply walked out on them. So when Rachel said it to him, he got scared. He would never admit it to anyone, because fuck, he was Noah Puckerman, and he wasn't scared of anything. But he couldn't loose the best thing in his life. So, as much as he wanted to say it back, he couldn't do it. And now that she was back, they said they would start everything over and take things slow. And he could do that for her, because he loved her. But he still didn't know how to do it. He didn't know how to love her and not screw up. He knew he loved her but it scared the shit out of him. He shook off his thoughts and made his way upstairs as fast as he could.<p>

"Rachel!" he said walking into Santana's room without knocking but he only found Brittany and Santana there. "Where is she?"

"She won't come out of the bathroom" Santana told him.

"She was pretty upset. She didn't even want sprinkles" Brittany told him sadly.

"Ok, I got it from here girls" he told them. The two of them nodded and left the room. Puck walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Rach, baby?"

"Noah?" he heard on the other side of the door.

"I'm here babe" he said softly. He could hear her crying on the other side of the door. He saw the door open a little bit and he pushed it open and found her sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and crying. He saw she was wearing his t-shirt and pajama shorts. "Hey baby girl" he said sitting next to her and sitting her on his lap. "You ok?" he asked running his hands through her hair. She simply nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to go back downstairs" she said tightening her grip on his shirt.

"That's ok, we don't have to go back" he said kissing her head. "Let's just get out of Santana's room cause I have a feeling her and Rutheford will be hooking up here later" he said making Rachel laugh. He helped her up and they went to about two rooms from Santana's.

"This house is really huge" Rachel said looking everywhere.

"I know" Puck said smirking a little. "We even got our own room" he said smirking even more and Rachel smiled brightly at him. Once Puck closed the door, Rachel pulled him by his shirt and started kissing him passionately. "You look even hotter in my clothes than earlier tonight" he said smirking and kissing her again.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth, which she instantly gave. Puck moved them gently towards the wall and deepened the kiss. She let out a small moan as her back hit the wall, breaking the kiss for a moment to catch her breath, while Puck took the opportunity to start kissing down her neck and shoulder as she moaned above him.

"Fuck, I missed you babe" Puck said while he continued to attack her neck. Grabbing his chin, she guided his lips back to hers, kissing him with force, pushing herself against him, giggling as he let out a small moan against her mouth.

"I missed you too" she said smirking back at him. Puck started making his way to the bed dragging her with him. Once Puck placed her on the bed, he moved to catch breath but Rachel grabbed his shirt pulling him back to her, needing his lips moving against her own.

"You're not allowed to do that" she whispered between kisses. Puck moaned into her mouth and rolled them putting himself on top, kissing her firmly, his tongue moving against her own, loving the moans escaping from her mouth, and the unconscious movement of her hips against his already tightened jeans. Puck pulled his shirt she was wearing, which only made her look sexier, sitting up she let him take it off, their lips parting for only seconds and he stopped to look at her.

"What?" she asked blushing a little worried.

"You're so fucking beautiful" he said attacking her lips again.

"Hey, hold on" she said stopping and he got a little nervous. _Fuck! Get yourself together! You're a badass. You don't get nervous._ "How come I'm the only one without a shirt?" she asked pouting sexily at him. Puck let out a little laugh and started kissing her again while she took his shirt off.

Running her hands along his now bare chest, Rachel shifted her weight to rub against him, Puck groaned and buried his head into her neck running his own hands across her stomach, kissing her collarbone, moving his hands to her hips and then her legs. He made his way to her neck causing her to moan his name and now running his hands to her upper body. He travelled all the way to her stomach kissing and nipping every part of her exposed flesh, which was a lot. He came urgently looking for her lips again.

And that's when it happened. The stupid voices coming into his head.

[Mike] _'We're not letting anyone, including you, do anything to Rachel.'_

[Kurt] _'And if you love her, you will tell her about your past life without her cause it looks like she doesn't know about it.'_

[Rachel] _'You dated Santana?'_

And then, the worst one. The one that has become more and more like his conscience. The fucking conversation he had when he went to get beer.

[Matt] _'You haven't told her? Dude! You have to tell her eventually! She will find out! And if she finds out some other way, you're going to lose her forever! Everyone in her life has failed her except for us four and you know it! If you break her Puckerman, we won't ever forgive you!'_

Puck stopped kissing Rachel all of the sudden and she looked at him frowning.

"Noah? What's wrong?" she asked worried sitting up.

"Nothing baby" he said hating himself right now. But he couldn't do it. Not when he's not being completely honest with her. "Just… we're taking things slow remember?" he said hating himself with every word he said. "And I just want it to do it right for you baby girl" he said placing his hand on her cheek. Rachel smiled softly at him and placed her hand over his.

"Ok" she whispered softly and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm um, kind of tired, I think I'm going to bed" she said laughing at the irony of the whole thing and making him laugh a little too. "You can go back downstairs if you want-"

"Trying to get rid of me babe" he asked smirking. "I'm staying here with my badass baby" he said kissing his forehead. She smiled back at him and put her shirt, well, his shirt back on.

Rachel was lying on Puck's chest while he ran his hand through her hair. Once she felt his breathing slowing down, she rolled over to the other side with one of his arms wrapped around her waist, and the other one being used as her pillow. She couldn't help but feeling her heart ache. She had no idea why Puck had stopped. She knew they said they would take things slow, but she was basically giving him every green light there was and he just stopped. She couldn't help but thinking something had changed in him. She didn't know what, but something did and it hurt her a lot. Lying there holding his hand tighter, she let out a single tear roll down her cheek and falling onto Puck's hand. Little did she know, he wasn't asleep and he felt her tear fall on his hand. And it broke his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: songs: Bubble Toes - Jack Johnson (I'm in love with that song, with his music, and with Mike's performance of it in Glee) and Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera (I love that song and wanted to put it in :D)**

**I again apologize for the whole We The Kings thing! and a few more things... first, I would like you to read my story Today and Everyday if you could! thanks :) second, since this story has always been about what you my awesome readers want... I have a few questions... a few reviewers have suggested of Rachel becoming a cheerio, now I'm not sure about it cause her personality is a whole other thing but I would like to know what you think... and the other one is... how would you like Rachel to find out about babygate and how should she react? I have my way but some of you don't want it to be as dramatic or something so again, I would like to hear your opinion about it :) and third, have you guessed what's wrong with Rachel? if not, don't worry... there will be more hints :) oh and btw you will also find out why Karofsky is acting that way cause he is gay but well, you'll see :)**

**thank you again so much for reading, linking, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing my story! let me know what you think :)**


	8. I Think I'm Moving, But I Go Nowhere

**A/N: nope, you're not dreaming, and no, I didn't forget about my stories... I am actually back! :)**

**ok, so I am not even going to try to give any excuses as of why I've been gone so long... all you need to know is this has been by far the BEST year in my entire life! even if it's been the busiest, I lived the best experiences ever! plus, I graduated from college, so yes there was a lot to do and I decided to take a little break... and then I wanted this to be really good as a comeback so I hope it is we see more of Rachel's past in here... any ideas of what happened? hahaaha... I am not going to extend this thanking every review for this chapter only cause you guys been waiting long enough so I WOULD LIKE TO JUST THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LIKING/REVIEWING/FOLLOWING MY STORY! thank you so much for understanding and I hope you keep on reading! also, I'm working on my other stories so keep an eye on that! and well... I'm back ;) enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or its characters... even if I'd like to own some of the guys ;)**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up when it was still dark. She opened her eyes to find a snoring Puck with his arm still wrapped around her. She turned around to see the time and saw it was 4 a.m. in the morning. She carefully sneaked out of Puck's arm and made her way out of the room. She tried to remember the way to the kitchen and when she was almost there, she hit her foot with a table.<p>

"Shit!" she yelled jumping on one foot and holding her injured one with her hands.

"Who's there?" she heard someone ask from the kitchen. She managed to jump all the way there and turned on the light to see Sam with a broken glass and a bleeding hand.

"What happened to you?" she asked worried walking over to him.

"Careful!" he stopped her. "Broken glass" he pointed at the floor. Rachel turned to look at her bare foots so she hopped on the kitchen island and made her way to Sam. "I dropped the glass and I was picking it up and I cut my hand" he told her.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't such a good idea to do that in the dark, genius" Rachel said taking the glass from him and tossing it on the sink. "Get up here" she told him and Sam did as he was told. "Let me see" she said and he showed her his hand. Rachel took his hand with her hands and examined it carefully. "Come on" she said turning around and hoping off on the other side of the counter. Sam followed her silently. Rachel went to get some paper towel roll and started looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked confused holding his hand.

"This" she said smiling when she found the dishwashing soap and she grabbed his hand.

"Are you crazy?! Get that thing away from me!" Sam yelled taking his hand away from her. "That's gonna sting!"

"Oh don't be such a baby Evans! Aren't you on the football team? I bet you have worse injuries than this one" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"But that's dishwashing soap!" he said childishly.

"Trust me! It works" she told him annoyed. "Give me your hand" she said.

"No" he said stubbornly.

"Sam! It'll tingle just a little. I promise" she said in a motherly tone talking to her five-year-old kid. "I need to clean your hand before it gets infected" she explained. Sam looked at her still unconvinced but he finally gave in. Rachel smiled in victory hopping on the counter, next to the sink. She grabbed Sam's hand and placed it gently under the cool water. She applied the soap and washed his hand softly.

"Ouch!" Sam complained like a little boy.

"Seriously Sam? Is not even that deep!" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "You wanna see a deep cut? Here!" she said lifting her short a little revealing a scar on her right leg. "You're so whiney" she said laughing returning to clean Sam's hand.

"H-how did you get that?" Sam asked scared, still looking at Rachel's leg. But the scar was now covered again. He felt Rachel tense up a little but she shrugged it off quickly.

She cleared her throat. "Um, bar fight."

"Yeah, right" Sam said laughing.

"Hey! Just because I'm short doesn't mean I don't know how to fight! I grew up with Noah, Mike, Matt and Finn!" she complained but Sam only laughed again.

"Hey it didn't hurt that much" he said looking at his clean hand. He instantly got the fact that Rachel wasn't going to talk about her scar and he wasn't going to push it. "How'd you get so good at this?" he asked while Rachel wrapped his hand with a towel.

"Practice" she muttered sadly.

"Practice?" Sam asked confused.

"Um, yeah. You know, when we were little, Finn, Noah, Mike and Matt would get hurt all the time and well, I'd play nurse for them" she said laughing a little. "All done" she said smiling at him.

"Thanks Rach" Sam said smiling sadly at her. He knew she was lying to him.

"Sure. It's the least I could do, I mean, you helped me with the um, slushie thing and last night" Rachel said returning the smile, changing the subject a little. She knew he didn't believe her about their previous conversation. She had always been a terrible liar. They both cleaned up the mess and when they finished they sat on the counter and stayed quiet for a while. "So, what are you doing up?" she asked changing the subject.

"Couldn't sleep" he said sighting.

"Are you ok?"

"I got into a fight with Quinn" he simply said.

"Oh" Rachel said awkwardly. "You… wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know" he said looking away. "She's just so… confusing."

"Confusing how?"

"Well, with me she's this incredibly sweet girl that I fell in love with, but then, with the rest of the people she's this…"

"Bitch?" Rachel asked all of the sudden and Sam turned to glare a little at her. "Sorry" she said blushing a little.

"But not entirely wrong" Sam muttered sadly. "So, what are you doing up? Seem kind of upset yourself."

"You don't wanna know" she answered with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Then I wouldn't have asked" he said smiling sweetly. "Look, I know you don't like Quinn and I don't blame you. I mean, Santana told me what she did yesterday with Tina and Mercedes and I'm sorry."

"Is not really your fault" Rachel told him.

"I know but that's actually why I got into a fight with her" he told her and Rachel looked at him surprised. "And well, you seem like a cool girl and Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike are my friends too and well, there's a chance we might sing together at Sectionals so we could get to know each other a little better" he said smiling sweetly.

"I'd like that" Rachel said returning the smile. "You seem like a really decent guy and I've only met six of them in that school. And that's because Kurt and he's not-yet-boyfriend aren't there" she said laughing a little.

"Ok, so, I'll go first" Sam said smiling. "I'm Sam Evans. I'm seventeen years old and I'm from Tennessee. Um, I have a younger brother, Stevie, and a younger sister, Stacy, who by the way said you were very pretty" he said smiling.

"Thanks" Rachel said giggling a little.

"I like football and I like to play the guitar. I have dyslexia-"

"No way!" Rachel said a little shocked and Sam nodded a little confused. "ADHD" she said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Rachel said nodding.

"Cool. Something we kind of have in common" Sam told her and they both laughed. "Um, I guess that's it. Oh, I'm addicted to Doritos and I have an obsession with Avatar" he finished and she laughed a little.

"Oh, my turn?" she asked him and Sam nodded. She did like Sam. He was unlike any of the friends she had made. "Let's see, um, well, I'm Rachel Berry" she started. "I'm also seventeen years old, I'm from, well, here but I moved to Philadelphia because my mom married an asshole" she said rolling her eyes. "Um, I don't have any blood-related siblings but well, Finn, Mike and Matt are like my brothers and Britt is my sister. I also have more brothers but they come in later" she told him. "Uh, I like to sing. I hate sports, no offense, and my addiction goes to brownies and my obsession to Harry Potter" she told him smiling. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Will you answer if I ask?" he asked a little nervous.

"I'll try" she said tensing up a little.

"Why are you back? I mean, I know you live with Mike but… I'm sorry forget I asked-"

"My mom kicked me out" Rachel simply said looking away.

"What?" Sam asked sadly. "Why? Can she just do that?"

"She did" Rachel said laughing sarcastically. "My parents are not really the nice kind of people" she said sadly.

"What about your dad?" Sam asked immediately regretting it when he saw her shake a little. "I'm sorry, Rach, I just should've kept my mouth shut. I don't know, I just- people tend to stop me when I talk too much! God! I'm such an idiot!"

"Calm down Sam" Rachel said laughing a little at his rambling. "It's just that um, well I haven't even thought of my dad in a long time" she said sadly. "After um, my mom left him I never really heard anything from him again and well… I really have no idea even if he's still alive" she finished.

"I'm sorry" Sam said softly putting his hand on Rachel's shoulder and feeling her flinch away from him.

"Sorry" Rachel said shaking her head. "Look, um, I'm um-"

"Rach?" both Sam and Rachel turned around to see a sleepy Puck on the door.

"Noah!" Rachel said jumping off the counter, running towards him and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey babe" he said kissing her head. As soon as she felt his strong arms around her, she felt safe again. "What happened to you?" Puck asked arching an eyebrow at Sam when he felt her shaking a little.

"Oh, I was thirsty and I came downstairs and Sam was here already and he cut his hand with a glass, so I was helping him" she said smiling up at Puck.

"Uh, yeah" Sam said showing him his hand. "I'm gonna go to bed now" he said hopping off the counter too. "Thanks for um, my hand Rach" he said smiling at her. "Night guys!"

"Night man" Puck said nodding his head before turning to look back at Rachel. "Hey" he said gently lifting her head up. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that, um, Sam and I were talking to get to know each other and he just asked about my mom and about my d-dad" she said with her voice breaking and feeling Puck's grip tighten around her.

"Baby…" he said softly.

"It's ok" she said smiling at him and he kissed her forehead. "I'm ok now" she whispered hugging him again.

"Dude, you guys so hooked up!" they heard Mike's voice_._

"We did not!" and then, they heard Matt's.

"Why are you so against this-? Oh, hey guys" Mike said when he spotted them.

"Dude, what the fuck is all the noise?" Finn asked walking from the living room rubbing his eyes.

"Seriously? Sam even broke a glass and _now_ you're getting up?" Rachel asked laughing a little. Finn just shrugged his shoulders and kissed her head.

"What are you all doing up?" Puck asked laughing at them.

"Well, we could ask you the same thing" Matt said laughing. "Actually, no, wait… we don't wanna know" he said wrinkling his face.

"Fuck you Rutheford!" Puck said wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist and burying his face in her hair.

"What? You thought you'd be the only one getting lucky tonight?" Mike asked smirking.

"What?" Puck, Rachel and Finn asked at the same time.

"Dude, SHUT UP!" Matt warned him.

"Is that a hickey?" Finn asked waking up completely.

"What?" Puck and Rachel asked smirking. Rachel freed herself from Puck and quickly climbed on the kitchen island making her way towards Matt before he could go anywhere. She lifted his face with her hand and examined his neck.

"OH MY GOD! Gentlemen, we have a hickey!" she said bursting out into laugh.

"Dude, you and Santana totally did it!" Puck said laughing while Finn and Mike started laughing too.

"Oh, Santana's got herself a man-bitch" Finn said between laughs.

"HEY! I am no one's bitch!" Matt complained.

"Dude, you are _so_ gonna be Satan's bitch!" Mike said laughing too.

"You guys suck!" Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't get upset Matty" Rachel said hugging him. "We still love you!"

"You ok, Rach?" Finn asked her suddenly. Puck walked over to her and hugged her to him again.

"Yeah" she said with a sad smile. "Long night."

"You know we're proud of you… for what you did to Karofsky, right?" Matt said smirking a little.

"Well, I learned from the best" she said leaning back against Puck's chest and he gave her a kiss on the head. "I could kick any of your asses any day" she said with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, you wish" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Wanna bet Chang?" Rachel said pretending to be serious.

"Oh bring it doll" Mike said laughing. Rachel threw herself at him but Mike was prepared. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes without any difficulty. The other three were just laughing at the whole scene. "You were saying?"

"Put me down!" Rachel said laughing and kicking her legs. Mike made his way over to the living room and tossed her on the couch and started tickling her. "M-Mikey!" Rachel managed to say between laughs. "St-stop it! Noah!"

"Dude, where'd you get that pizza?" Finn asked Matt, ignoring Rachel and Mike.

"Fridge" Matt said as they sat on the other couch with him and Puck.

"Mikey! Get off me!" Rachel said trying to push him off her.

"But I'm comfortable!"

"Noah!"

"Chang! Get off Rachel" Puck said eating pizza.

"Wow, my real hero" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you go Puckerman" Matt said laughing.

"Mike, I swear to God! I will go all ninja on your ass!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see that!" Mike said laughing hysterically.

"Seriously! Get off or I'll tell Britt you're in love with her!"

"What?" Mike said pretending to be confused.

"Please dude, even _I _know that" Finn said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, and Hudson's not the brightest tool on the box!"

"Exactly… hey!"

"Whatever! I am not in love with Britt!"

"Dude, it's been decided since we were six years old!"

"Do I get a say in any of this?"

"No, not really!"

"Well, now that that's been arranged… GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Now, Rachie those aren't nice words coming from the mouth of a lady!" Mike mocked her before…

"Oh my God!"

"Did she just-?"

"Shit Rach!"

"Fuck! That was low Rach" Mike managed to say rolling around the floor in pain.

"I love you Mikey" Rachel said standing up and sitting on Puck's lap.

"That was fucking badass babe" Puck said kissing her cheek.

"Told you I learned from the best" Rachel said smirking. "And that I could kick your asses at any time!"

* * *

><p>"How could you want ice cream? It's freezing!"<p>

"But it's ice cream" Rachel pouted.

"Fine" Puck said chuckling and giving her a peck on the lips. They walked through the park and made their way to the ice cream stand. "One chocolate and one strawberry please!" Puck ordered and paid before handing the chocolate ice cream to Rachel. "Here you go babe."

"Thanks Noah" she said kissing his cheek. "So, are you nervous about competing with Sam?" she asked him. "You know, for Sectionals?" she added when she saw the confused look on his eyes.

"Nah, I mean I would love to sing with you" he said smiling at her. "But is not like I would mind Evans singing with you."

"Why are you so sure it's _me_ who's gonna sing. I mean, Mercedes could win" she said while she ate her ice cream.

"Are you kidding? Look, I know Mercedes sings good but, babe, you're amazing" he said as if she was crazy. Rachel couldn't help but smile widely at him and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

"You better beat Sam tomorrow" she whispered once they broke apart. "I want to sing with you!"

"Is that a threat?" he asked smirking.

"Mmm… maybe" she said laughing a little and giving him another peck on the lips before pulling away and they started walking holding hands. "So, um, how does this whole Sectionals thing work?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well, we go there, we sing against two other choir groups, one being Hummel's, and-"

"Wait! We're up against Kurt?" Rachel cut him off.

"Yeah" Puck said with an awkward smile.

"Are they any good?"

"Well, we don't really know" he said looking away from her.

"How can you not know? Kurt was in New Directions? Wasn't he?"

"Yeah, well, I mean…" Puck said as if it wasn't a big deal and Rachel placed the biggest smirk on her face.

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"You think Kurt is great!" she said still smirking.

"What? No! Hummel sounds like a chick!"

"You like how he sings!" she sang laughing.

"How do you do that?" he asked childishly and she started laughing.

"I know you better than you know yourself Mr. Puckerman" she said smirking.

"Fine! Hummel fucking rocks! Just don't tell him I said that or he'll make us listen to him singing Broadway all the fucking time!" he said rolling his eyes.

"You're so sweet" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No babe, I'm a badass!"

"A sweet badass" she said smiling brightly at him and he glared a little at her. "Ok, ok, so um, what happens at Sectionals when we're up against Kurt?"

"Well, with your voice, we win. And when we win we go to Regionals."

"What's Regionals?" she asked with her mouth full of ice cream and making him laugh a little.

"Yeah, it's pretty much the same and then if we win that, we go to Nationals! They're in New York this year!" he explained.

"Did you go to Nationals last year?" she asked all of the sudden and she saw him tense up.

"N-no. We didn't place" Puck said looking down.

"How come?" Rachel asked confused. "Did you guys suck at Regionals?" she asked mocking him. "What'd you sing?"

"We sang a Journey medley" he said feeling his heart beating faster by remembering that night. She could feel the change in his voice.

"Journey?" she asked laughing. "What is it with Mr. Schue and that band? Oh, please tell me one of you put on Steve Perry wigs and all!" she stopped laughing when she saw the look on his face. "Noah?" she asked looking confused at him and he turned to look at her. He was hiding something. She knew it. His eyes could tell her. "What's wrong? I was just kidding" she said with a sweet smile.

Puck looked intently into her brown chocolate eyes and that beautiful smile on her face. He had no idea how he was going to wipe that smile off. He couldn't. But he knew he had to.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

Before Puck could go on, Rachel's phone started to ring. She took it out and smiled excited at the screen.

"Um, I can call them back" she said looking at Puck. She didn't want to be rude even if she really wanted to get it.

"No. Go ahead babe" he said sighting and smiling sweetly at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked biting her lip and he nodded. She smiled back at him and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey babe!"

"Drew! How are you?" she asked smiling.

"Oh, you know same old… missing you" he said smirking.

"Ow, I miss you too guys."

"Look, I'm just calling to ask you for a tiny favor."

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Um, well, could you watch channel 6 tonight at 7:00 p.m.?"

"Sure, why-? Oh my God! Are you gonna be on TV?"

"Maybe" Drew said laughing. "We just have a surprise for you. Kind of a late birthday gift!"

"Oww you guys didn't have to" she said smiling. "What is it?"

"I won't tell you that! It's a surprise. And there's no way you're getting it out of me like you always got it out from Hunter ok? So, just put on the TV channel 6 at 7 o'clock ok?"

"Ok" Rachel said getting excited. "Thanks in advance!"

"You're welcome babe" Drew said sweetly. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Puck felt his heart clenching a little bit when he heard those words coming out of her mouth. "Bye" Rachel said softly before hanging up.

"So, what did um, Drew want?" Puck asked trying not to sound so jealous.

"Oh, he said they got a surprise for me" Rachel said smiling at him. "I think they're gonna be on TV!"

"Cool" Puck said chuckling at her excitement. "You ok?" he asked her when he saw her smile got a little sad.

"I miss them" she said looking down.

"Yeah?" he said putting some of her hair behind her ear and she turned to look at him.

"I mean, they never compared to you four… but they were the only nice people to me back there" she told him. "Them and Dylan" she said softly.

"Your stepbrother?" he asked and she nodded.

"We kind of did some of the same stupid things I always did with you guys" she said giggling. "You know I told them how you guys would buy insanely amounts of junk food whenever I felt sad and we would watch Disney movies to make me feel better" she said laughing a little. "Well, whenever I felt sad because I missed you guys, they would buy insanely amounts of food too but instead of Disney movies, we would just hang out in Drew and Hunter's garage and they would sing."

"Sounds like they took good care of you" Puck said smiling at her.

"Well, yeah, but I still don't know how I made it without you four for two years" she said resting her head on his shoulder. "I was always wondering what you guys were doing or if you were um, thinking about me" she said blushing a little while she put some of her hair behind her ear.

"Always baby girl" he said getting closer to her and kissing her cheek. They finished their ice cream and just walked around the park in comfortable silence. Well, Rachel was in comfortable silence.

_I can't tell her! She's gonna hate me. She'll never forgive me. How can I do this? How can I break her heart like that? Ugh! I have to tell her! What if she finds out some other way? She'll hate me even more. Why did I have to be so stupid? She's going to hate me. _

"Noah?"

"Yeah?" he asked getting snapped out of his thoughts.

"Are you ok?" she looked at him with those big beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't keep on lying to her. And he couldn't let her find out any other way.

"Babe, I um, I gotta tell you something" Puck said getting kind of nervous.

"What is it?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well-" before he could go on, his phone started ringing. _Shit!_ "Um, hold on ok?" he said and Rachel nodded. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" he heard Kurt's voice annoyed.

"Um, at the park?"

"Well hurry up! Everyone's here already!" he yelled. Puck put his phone away to look at the time. 5:08 p.m.

"Shit! Um, ok, I'll be right there, _mom!_" he said holding back a laugh.

"Very funny! Hurry up!" Kurt said before hanging up.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked confused.

"Uh, yeah, that was just my mom. She um, needs me to take care of Dani for a little while. Wanna help me?" he asked smirking at her.

"Sure" she said with a small smile. "Um, what were you going to tell me?"

"Uh, we'll talk about it later, we should go" he said letting out a nervous laugh. She simply nodded grabbing his hand and they walked towards his truck riding again in complete silence.

"Um, Noah, why are we at Finn's?" Rachel asked a little confused as they pulled in Finn's driveway.

"Oh, I had to pick up something first" he said smiling and walking out of the car to open her door.

"Thank you" Rachel said sweetly and she kissed his cheek. They walked hand in hand to the door and Puck just opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

"AHHH!" Rachel yelled jumping and immediately wrapping her arms around Puck and hiding herself in him. He laughed wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't fall.

"We told you she didn't like surprise parties" Finn said rolling his eyes a little.

"Ugh, whatever Finn! Her birthday was last week and she deserves a party!" Kurt said annoyed.

"W-what?" Rachel asked confused looking around. The Hummel/Hudson living room was decorated with balloons and signs that said 'Happy Birthday!' Finn, Matt, Mike, Artie, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine were standing in the living room along with their parents, Dani, Stacey and Stevie.

"RACHEL!" Stacey and Dani ran towards her. "Happy birthday!" they said at the same time as they wrapped their arms around Rachel's legs.

"Wait, is- is this for me?" Rachel asked smiling excited as she kneeled down to hug the two girls.

"Yeah!" the two little girls said excited.

"Of course it is!" Brittany said excited running towards them. "Happy late birthday Rach!"

"Oh! Thanks Britt!" Rachel said standing up and hugging her best friend. "I'm sensing it was your idea?"

"With Kurt!" Brittany said excited.

"Oh, no! I just helped her with everything" Kurt said walking over to Rachel and she hugged him. "You know, picking out colors and everything!"

"Well, duh, it's not like Matty, Finny, Mikey or Noah would've come up with this" she said laughing.

"Hey!" the four of them complained at the same time.

"Get over here you losers" she said opening her arms to Mike, Finn and Matt and the three boys ran over Finn hugging her first, then Matt and then Mike. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too doll!"

"Happy birthday love!"

"You're getting old blueberry" Matt said messing her hair a little and Rachel stuck her tongue at him while the adults laughed at the scene going on in front of them.

"Happy birthday Berry!" Santana said walking over to her. "Um, do I have to hug you?"

"No, not really" Rachel said laughing but before they knew it, Brittany hugged both of them and brought her closer. "Or, well, sure, you know, whatever" Rachel managed to say while being squashed by her friend.

"Britt, we need to breathe babe" Santana said and Brittany let go of them laughing. All of the parents came to give her a hug before the mothers decided to go to the kitchen to get everything ready and the dads went to the dining room.

"Happy birthday Rach" Artie said making his way towards her.

"Thanks Artie" she said giving him a hug.

"Happy late birthday Rach" Blaine said coming after Artie.

"Thank you Blaine" Rachel said hugging him.

"Happy birthday Rachel" Sam said smiling sweetly at her.

"Thanks Sam" she said smiling. "Oh and who's this handsome little Sam?" she asked looking at Stevie who was hiding behind Sam.

"Hi, I'm Stevie" he said smiling at her. "You must be Rachel. Stacey and Dani never stop talking about you" he said laughing. "Happy birthday" he said throwing his arms at Rachel. She couldn't help to smile at him and return the hug.

"Thank you handsome" she said kissing his head and making Stevie blush. She then turned to look at Puck who was smiling at her. She made her way towards him and threw herself at him. "You knew about this all along, didn't you?"

"I may or may not had an idea" he said with an innocent look. She smiled up brightly up at him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" she whispered with her smile getting bigger.

"Any time gorgeous" he said leaning down to kiss her again.

"There are children in the room!" Mike said in a motherly tone.

"Mike! Stop it! They're sweet" Brittany told him slapping his arm.

Rachel didn't like surprise parties, specially when she was the center of attention, but she had to admit, she was having a great time. She met Sam, Santana and Blaine's parents. She also met Burt Hummel, who, in her opinion was the third best dad in the world (Mr. Chang and Mr. Rutheford were still first on her list), she played with Dani, Stacy, Stevie and Brittany for a while and she got amazing gifts from everyone (something she wasn't expecting at all). The adults were all having coffee in the kitchen and Rachel was talking to Kurt, Santana and Brittany who had Dani asleep in her arms when she remembered something.

"Oh my God! What time is it?" Rachel said getting up and grabbing Finn's wrist to see the time. "Oh my God!" She started standing everyone up and looked for the remote.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked confused.

"Apparently, Rach's friends from back Philly have a surprise for her" Puck told everyone. Blaine and Kurt remembering Puck glaring at the guys when they went to see them perform.

"What friends from Philly?" Brittany asked confused.

"Some guys from a band" Matt told her.

"Here!" Rachel said excited finding the remote. She turned on the TV and quickly put on channel 6. "OH MY GOD IT'S THEM!" she said jumping excited.

"Wow, Berry's got some hot friends" Santana said smirking.

"Hey!" Matt protested.

"Not hotter than you babe" she said putting her arm around his waist.

"Thanks" Matt said proud.

"Shut up!" Rachel yelled glaring at them returning her full attention to the screen. Everyone thought it was best to shut up so they sat down and watched the show. The four boys were standing there in the middle of a crowd with microphones in their hands.

"_Hello everyone, I am John! Welcome to The Hot Hits and I'm here with this new garage band called We The Kings that seem to be the new hot topic all over Houston! What's up guys? Welcome!"_

"_Thanks! Thank you for having us!" _Travis said smiling and the crowd cheered.

"_So, first of all, why don't you introduce yourselves for those who are new to this whole We The Kings thing and how did you get started where do you wanna go?"_ John told them.

"_Sure, well, I'm Hunter Thomsen, I play the lead guitar, then he's Travis Clark, the lead singer of the group, Danny Duncan on the drums and my little brother Drew on the bass" _Hunter said laughing a little and Rachel laughed too remembering how Drew hated being introduced as Hunter's little brother.

"_We started in Drew and Hunter's garage band about um, what? Like a year and a half ago?" _Danny said and the rest nodded._ "And well, we're traveling all over the country, I guess!" _

"_That's awesome! I believe the ladies are very thankful for that" _John said arching his eyebrow while the girls cheered for them._ "Ok, so I gotta ask because I'm sure they wanna know… any girls in your life waiting for you back home or coming on the road with you?" _John asked smirking. The girls started screaming like crazy and the four guys laughed. _"So?"_

"_Uh, no"_ Travis, Drew and Danny answered laughing at the same time.

"_No"_ Hunter said afterwards with a sad smile on his face.

"_You sure Hunter? You kind of hesitated there for a moment" _John said with a little chuckle and Hunter just started laughing.

"_Yeah, I'm sure"_ he said sadly. Kurt raised his eyebrow at the screen and then turned to look at Rachel.

"_So, you guys are from Philadelphia, right?"_ John continued changing the subject.

"_Yeah"_ the four guys said smiling.

"_Anyone seeing you right now back home?" John asked them._

"_Nah, we don't think so man. We weren't the cool kids, if you know what I mean" _Travis said laughing.

"_That's kind of hard to believe considering how all your fans love you!"_

"_That sounds weird" _Drew said laughing. _"But it's true we just have our lucky charm watching who also happens to be our #1 fan!"_

"That's me! That's me!" Rachel said excited shaking Brittany who was sitting next to her and got as excited as her.

"_Really? Who would that be?"_ John asked curious.

"_Well, her name is Rachel Berry. She's in Ohio right now" _Drew continued.

"Rachie! They said your name on TV!" Danni said excited and hugging her and Rachel laughed excited putting her hands on her arms.

"_Whoa sounds like a lucky girl if she gets to be your lucky charm!"_ John said laughing.

"_Well, she is kind of the reason why we decided to finally go on tour" _Travis explained. _"She literally told us to get off our butts and do something about it!"_

"_Great! So I guess we all have to be thankful to Rachel!"_ John said with a small laugh.

"_All her fault man!" _Danny said laughing.

"_Ok, so right now we are going to watch the first We The Kings' video. Wow, you guys came with a video and all! Fancy!"_ John said turning to look back at them. Suddenly, Rachel grabbed Puck's hand really tight.

"Babe?" he asked confused looking at her but she didn't say anything. He just noticed her breathing getting a little heavy.

"_Yeah, we have a few but we actually promised two of our friends that if we ever made it this would be our first video since one of them directed it" _Hunter explained to him.

"_Cool! So, um, we're gonna go watch the guys first video and… would you guys like to present it or say something before we roll the clip?" _John said turning to look back at them.

"_Sure" _they all said kind of at the same time.

"_Ok, what's up everyone" _Travis said looking at the camera. _"I'm Travis from We The Kings… um, this is our first video, and it's called The View From Here. And we would like to dedicate someone who always believed in us. Uh, Rach we just wanna say happy birthday to you girl! We miss you like crazy! But we know you're ok and that you're happy!"_

"_We love you babe!"_ Drew yelled at the camera making Rachel laugh a little.

"_We miss you! And you're cooking!"_ Danny yelled laughing.

"_Love you babe!" _Hunter said smiling at the camera too.

"_Alright ladies, don't get too jealous about this Rachel girl" _John said laughing. _"And we leave you now with The View From Here!"_ he said and everyone cheered before the camera pointed to a TV and the screen changed and the music started.

"Oh my God" Rachel whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. She remembered the video the second it started. They turned to look confused at her but thought it was best not to talk.

"_Now? We're on now?" Rachel was standing there in black and white talking to a camera and laughing holding a paper that said 'The View From Here!' The images changed as if they were an old movie showing different scenes from the guys. 'Take one!'_

_Fade to black the camera's rolling_

_Open roads where are we going_

_Unprepared and unaware we steer_

_Faster every day we're breathing_

_Faster than a bullet speeding_

_Photos make our memories stand clear_

_[The images were changing showing scenes with the guys hanging out at what looked like a garage where the band was playing or they were goofing around and laughing. In one of them Rachel was in front of the camera but she was doing sings to the person behind the camera and then she grabbed it from him revealing a light brown-haired guy that none of the guys knew. He started laughing and after a few seconds just stuck out his tongue before grabbing the camera from Rachel again.]_

_We're dancing into life like we broke in_

_Crashing the night_

_[There were images of Rachel laughing really hard with Drew and Travis. There was one of Travis teaching her to play the guitar. And then they appeared to be climbing a hill. The guys and Rachel were in front of the camera the whole time. Then there was an image of Rachel asleep in the car with the boy from earlier hugging her and asleep on the top of her head. And then another one with just Rachel cleaning the rainy glass with her sleeve and looking out the window.]_

_Push ahead, push ahead_

_Past the highest ledge_

_Tonight is ours with every step_

_Push ahead, push ahead_

_Such a beautiful sight_

_After every hill we climbed_

_It's never been so clear_

_And at the top we scream_

_"I really like the view from here"_

_[The camera showed Rachel sitting in what looked like a bar. She put her hand on the camera but it didn't move so she just smiled sweetly at it and then pointed ahead. The camera turned to the other side of the bar and there were the guys on stage performing. It returned to Rachel showing that she was mouthing the words of the song while smiling brightly at them.]_

_Racing for a new beginning_

_Chasing roads that are never-ending_

_Here's our chance to drive new history_

_Best times yet around the corner_

_Catching dreams without a border_

_We are here and we are finally free_

_We're dancing into life like we broke in_

_Crashing the night_

_[Countless black and white images of the five boys and Rachel goofing around, playing pranks on each other, running around the city, running around the park, jumping inside of a fountain rolled on the screen.]_

_Push ahead, push ahead_

_Past the highest ledge_

_Tonight is ours with every step_

_Push ahead, push ahead_

_Such a beautiful sight_

_After every hill we climbed_

_It's never been so clear_

_And at the top we scream_

_"I really like the view from here"_

_[The image where they were climbing a hill came back up, only this time, they were reaching the top and it looked like they were yelling any kind of stuff while laughing and smiling at the sunset in front of them. A beautiful sunset was portrayed in front of them and then the camera went back to the guys admiring it.]_

_So take my hand, take a chance_

_Take a bow, take your moment now_

_'Cause it's a long way down_

_So take a stand, take a shot_

_Take a bow, take your moment now_

_'Cause it's a long way down_

_[Different black and white scenes from everyone were passed quickly doing goofy things and laughing towards the camera. Images of Rachel taking any of the guys' hand, of the boys taking a bow, of them taking a stand, of them taking a shot went by in a fast blur as the words came. And then Rachel appeared in front of the camera but it looked like she was holding it and she held a finger in front of her lips motioning to be quiet. She then rolled the camera to the scene in front of her that was the five guys asleep. Then, it showed Rachel with a Sharpie on her hand and drawing on the guys' faces. She draw a cat's nose and mustache on Hunter, a Pringles mustache on Travis, glasses and the word 'Loser!' on Danny, red cheeks and a red nose on Drew and little stars, smiley faces and hearts on the other guy. None of the boys even moving when they felt the Sharpie on their faces.]_

_Push ahead, push ahead_

_Past the highest ledge_

_Tonight is ours_

_Push ahead, push ahead_

_Past the highest ledge_

_Tonight is ours_

_[There was one of Rachel and Hunter hugging. One of her jumping on Travis' back. One of her, Travis and Danny shaking their heads, looking like an 80's rock band, making their hair all messy. One of her and Drew eating brownies with chocolate all over their faces. One of her and Danny making an ice cream eating competition… followed by one of them having a brain freeze but Rachel mocking him for winning. One of the other guy carrying Rachel and spinning her around until they both fell, laughing.]_

_Push ahead, push ahead_

_Past the highest ledge_

_Tonight is ours with every step_

_Push ahead, push ahead_

_Such a beautiful sight_

_After every hill we climbed_

_It's never been so clear_

_And at the top we scream_

_"I really like the view from here"_

_The last image was moving from the beautiful sunset, to the four guys, to Rachel. She then got closer to the camera and the camera rolled revealing the other guy with his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulder. They both smiled at the camera and Rachel blew a kiss and waved goodbye before the screen went black._

Rachel was in tears by the end of the video. Everyone was quiet looking between the screen and Rachel. She didn't even move. She just smiled while the tears kept on falling down her cheeks.

"I can't believe they actually did that" Rachel whispered to herself but really everyone heard her.

"Did what?" Finn asked confused. But Rachel didn't answer. Her eyes were glued to the screen while more tears ran freely down her cheeks but nobody really wanted to say anything.

"_Wow, awesome video you guys" _John said as they returned to the show and the crowd cheered. _"Seems like you guys like having fun!"_

"_Thanks"_ the guys all said smiling and laughing.

"_Well, that's all the time we got! But stay tuned to We The Kings cause this guy are creating quite a buzz around the country right now! Thanks for being here guys! , I am John this was The Hot Hits! See you next week!" _John said waving as the crowd cheered before the camera rolled to the guys waving and smiling at the cameras and the credits rolled.

Everyone turned to look at Rachel who was still silent. Nobody really knew what to say.

"Y-your um, your friends seem cool" Blaine said with a sweet smile. But Rachel wasn't even paying attention.

"Baby?" Puck said softly and Rachel turned to look at him. He saw her eyes filled with sadness. "Are you ok?" he asked a little nervous.

"Y-yeah" she said wiping her tears away. "I just um… I need some fresh air" she said getting up and walking out of the room. Puck was about to follow her but Kurt stopped him.

"Oh no. Please, let me" he said smiling up at him. Puck wasn't fully convinced but he nodded and Kurt left after Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Sparks fly like an electric shock pushing through my veins<em>

_When we touch, like I never want to stop, do you feel that way?_

[Rachel sang spinning around the Choir Room and she smiled at Sam so he would sing next.]

Her eyes when they meet with mine is she aware

That I wanna hold her tight cause there's something there

[They both stood in the middle of the room smiling at each other while everyone watched the performance.]

It's Gone

_It's past_

We both know it's never coming back

_That's done_

**That's' over**

_Does he still love me?_

[Rachel couldn't help but to look at Puck when she sang that part. He was smiling at her and she tried her best to smile back. In the last couple of days, she had been having that feeling that something was wrong.]

Do I still love her?

[Unconsciously, Sam looked at Quinn when he sang his part. They had been fighting a lot, starting last Saturday. They noticed what the other one was looking and they shook it off before they sang the chorus.]

**One more time can we just give it one more try**

_To love and be together like the first time_

**No love, we can't love, no love, we can't love**

_No backing up_

Not this time

**We love to love, can we love to love**

**Can't love you like the first time**

**Please love me like the first, first time**

"Well, what do you guys think?" Mr. Schue asked the rest of them.

"That sucks" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, please Aretha! Stop being a stupid diva and get over the fact that Rachel won to sing at Sectionals! You don't see Puck moping about not singing" Santana snapped at her.

"She's right" Rachel said suddenly to everyone's surprise. "That song sucks."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Schue asked her getting more upset.

"Well, it's a happy bubbly song! I mean, Santana's already singing 'Valerie' it's gonna look like we're high up on sugar. We should sing something more… real. Not everything is just about love and butterflies" Rachel said. "Except in Britt's world" she added smiling and the blonde girl smiled too.

"And I believe you have something better to offer Miss Berry?" Mr. Schue asked trying to sound as polite as he could. Finn, Mike, Matt and Puck were holding the edge of theirs seats, trying not to snap at their teacher. "Well?"

Rachel started thinking for a while and then she leaned over to Brad and he nodded before he started playing. Rachel stood in the middle of the room and took a deep breath before she started singing.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

_Steady hands, just take the wheel..._

_And every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

[Everyone could feel the change in Rachel's voice. She was putting so much emotion in the song. Even Mr. Schuester was astounded by the girl. Rachel turned to look at Puck. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. But he noticed the sadness behind her smile.]

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, can you see what I see_

[Artie noticed Rachel's voice breaking. He also noticed her hands starting to shake. And he noticed, that he was there was only one more person in the room who was noticing all that too. Mike. Everyone else was too much into the performance to even blink.]

_They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push_

_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._

_Steady feet, don't fail me now_

_Gonna run till you can't walk_

_But something pulls my focus out_

_And I'm standing down..._

[Rachel wasn't looking at anyone in the eye. She was looking away. She did her best to keep her voice from breaking, but a tear still managed to slip out from time to time.]

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, you don't need_

[She stood in the middle of the room watching everyone's expressions. Brittany had her head resting on Santana's shoulder and they were both smiling at her. Sam, Finn, Matt and Artie were smiling sweetly at her encouraging her to go on. Quinn, Mercedes and Tina looked kind of shocked at her. Mike had this soft look on his face knowing this song meant way more to Rachel than anyone knew. Puck looked at her with the biggest smile on his face. She did her best trying to smile back at him but the tears kept on falling.]

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

_Oh, do you see what I see..._

Her voice sounded beautifully. It sounded so pure. And for the first time, in a really long time, Rachel felt that she was doing something right. Like some of the weight was being lifted from her shoulders. When she finished the song everyone started cheering for her. Even Mercedes _and _Tina.

"Wow, Rachel that was, um" Mr. Schue said speechless. "That was very beautiful" he said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Mr. Schuester" she said with a little smile.

"Is there, um a particular reason you chose that song?" he asked curious. He was really astounded by the girl's performance.

"Uh, no" Rachel said quickly wiping away a few tears. "Just um, really like OneRepublic" she said with a small laugh.

"Well, I'm not sure if it would be _that_ song for Sectionals but you've certainly given me an idea" Mr. Schue said smiling. "You guys are dismissed" he said before leaving the Choir Room followed by everyone else.

"Hey" Puck said walking Rachel to her locker. "You ok?" Puck asked her. She had been really quiet since they left the Choir Room.

"Um, yeah" she said not really facing him. "Um, I'll be right back" she said walking really quick to the bathroom.

"Do you think she ok?" Sam asked Quinn looking at the whole scene a few lockers away.

"Ugh, why do you even care Sam?" Quinn asked annoyed. "Is not like _she's _your girlfriend!"

"She's my friend. And she looked kind of upset" he defended himself.

"Since _when_ is that freak your friend?"

"Don't call her that" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"She's a loser! She's a bitch that stole my solo!"

"She didn't _steal_ your solo Quinn. She earned that" Sam said getting upset. "You always do this! You always put people down when you can't get what you want! You did it with Santana last year when she was captain of the cheerios and you're doing it now with Rachel!" he snapped a little. "Ugh, look, I need some time alone. I'll see you later" he said closing his locker and walking away while Quinn saw him leave with a shocked face. And then, her face turned to someone else. Puck.

"Hi Puck" Quinn simpered fluttering her eyelashes in that way usually had any handsome teenager flirting with her already.

"What do you want Fabray?" Puck asked really confused.

"Have you… noticed anything weird going on between Sam and your uh… girlfriend?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me you didn't see it when they were singing" she said with an evil smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Quinn?" Puck asked her trying really hard not to be rude.

"Look. My mom is going on a Christian wine tasting boat down the Ohio river on Friday-"

"A Jesus booze cruise?"

"So I'm gonna have the house to myself. Wanna come over? Order in. Rent a movie and not watch it?"

"What? Oh my God Fabray, I think it finally happened" he said laughing. "You've finally gone insane!"

"Let me be more clear. If you come over on Friday... you get to have sex with me."

"Sorry, not interested" Puck said turning serious again.

"No, no, it's a good thing. See I'm free, you're free, and I'm sure you've noticed that I'm supermodel thin now that my thyroid is under control-"

"You're with Sam, I'm with Rachel! Plus, you're insane!"

"Look, last year, I didn't appreciate you. But we're perfect together. Admit it!"

"We're not perfect together and you know that. You're just here doing this because you're mad at Sam. Just like you used to do when you were upset with Finn. But I've changed now-"

"Remember in the hospital after Beth was born?" she asked him knowing exactly what was his weak point. "We can get that back!"

"Are you actually hearing yourself right now? You sound crazier than Sue Sylvester! Look, I am with Rachel ok? And even if I wasn't, you are with Sam and he's my friend! You were the one that wanted nothing to do with me remember? You called me a Lima Loser and told me that I was nothing! You gave my daughter away and then acted as if nothing ever happened!"

"Your what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: songs: The View From Here - We The Kings (beautiful song!), One More Time - Diego Boneta & Jessica Lowndes (from 90210 :D) and Stop and Stare - OneRepublic (one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite groups!)**

**ok, so there you have it my BIG comeback! haha I'm not sure if it was as big as I think but, well is a comeback! hahaha and don't worry other stories are under constuction again ;) so... as usual... let me know what you think :)**


	9. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone, this is not an update, this is first, an apology for taking incredibly long on my stories. I am honestly and deeply sorry about taking a huge pause on it. You guys have been amazing at reading, liking, following and reviewing my stories. **

**I'm only going to say that the past few years have been quite busy and a lot has been going on. It's been incredibly hard for me to keep on writing and again, sorry for it.**

****BUT as for the good news, I am back and I am working on all my stories again. I am already working on the new chapter for this story and I will do my best to try to have it by the end of this week :)****

****I know a LOT has changed in Glee since my stories, but I'm sticking to them the way I thought of them from the beginning, so no new characters on my stories... sorry about that. ****

**I would like to thank each and everyone of you a million times for reading this story and liking it.**

**There will be a similar post in each of my unfinished stories so... well, there it is.**

**Thank you so much and again, I am so sorry about everything.**

**moony2002**


End file.
